My Saviour
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione has a secret, but can a certain Slytherin man see through her facade? I don't own HP. Read and Review! M for a reason. *beginning chapters being rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or the ideas similar to NumeralNerd's story, so enjoy! Just a warning, this doesn't follow canon. This story is also rated M for a reason. There will be violence, torture, noncon. However, I do hope you all enjoy! That being said, I'd also like to thank MrsBates93 for being a wonderful beta! You rock!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hermione Granger always looked forward to being home with her family for the summer. It was the only time of the year that she actually got any peace. Being best friends with Harry Potter did have some downsides, and that would be all the trouble the trio would get into.

But summertime was a time of peace, a time where there was no one to judge Hermione or criticize her every move. No, summertime was the time she could spend with her parents. Time that she knew was running out, making every moment precious.

The wizarding world was getting worse with every passing day. Voldemort was gaining more power, which was starting to frighten everyone. At the end of last year, people finally began to see that He existed. The Minister himself had his eyes opened. But it didn't make a difference. People were still in doubt, still afraid. And innocent people were getting hurt. Every day she checked the paper to see who else has gone missing.

Her thoughts drifted to the Order. From the looks of things, they weren't doing so well. Hermione knew that good would triumph over evil in the end, but she was starting to have her doubts. _How many people would die before it was all over? How many more families had to be torn apart before they could begin to heal? _She shook her head, wishing the terrible thoughts would go away.

She needed to go for a walk. Hermione went to the kitchen, leaving a note for her parents. They had gone to the grocery store earlier and she didn't want them to return home to find her missing. She wouldn't worry them over nothing.

Hermione walked down the street, looking at the neighbourhood. Despite this being the place where she lived, the place where she grew up, Hermione couldn't help but feel disconnected. She didn't belong here anymore, and this saddened her.

Continuing down the street, she glanced up at a light blue house. A girl named Maggie used to live here. They used to play together when they were younger, often going to the park down the street. However, their friendship had ended when Hermione left to go to Hogwarts. The two of them had tried being friends, but it was hard. Eventually, they had drifted apart.

She made her way to the park and sat down on a bench. The wind blew around her, causing a few curls to escape from her bun. She tucked the loose tendrils behind her ear, her thoughts moving towards Ron and Harry.

She missed them, hoping they both were all right. Hermione had a small crush on Ron, but it seemed that with every passing day the crush diminished. Ron was a really nice boy, but he just wasn't that smart. In fact, he was rather hot headed, often running into things head first without thinking things through. He never stopped to think about the consequences of his actions, something that bothered Hermione greatly.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand pressed over her mouth. "Don't move if you want to live," a deep voice growled behind her.

She froze, not wanting to anger her captor. "Let's go." Inwardly, she was cursing herself for leaving her wand at home. She was in the middle of a War for Merlin's sake! How could she have been so stupid?

Hermione felt a tug below her naval, knowing at once they were Apparating. Her heart was beating fast, feeling as if it was going to beat right out of her chest. Where was her captor taking her?

She threw her head back, pleased when she heard the sound of something breaking. Breaking free of his grip, she turned to face her captor. He looked as if he was in his late twenties, with piercing blue eyes and black hair.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, trying to back away but froze when she felt her back hit a wall. Her breathing was ragged. She couldn't remember ever being this afraid before.

He smirked, "Don't worry pet. I won't hurt you, as long as you do as I say."

She shook her head. Whatever he wanted, she wasn't going to give it to him.

He advanced towards her, his body pressed up against hers. The scent of peppermint filled her nostrils.

Hermione tried to fight him, but it was hopeless. He pinned her arms above her head, grinning. "So Mudblood, care to tell me where your dear friend Potter is?"

Hermione shook her head, relieved she finally knew who he was looking for. "I'd never tell you, even if I knew."

He laughed, "Oh, you know alright. And I plan on getting it out of you one way or another."

She shook her head defiantly. She wouldn't betray her friends. Hermione ripped her hands free, and pushed him as hard as she could. She turned to run but he grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall, smashing her head into the hardwood floor.

Her hand moved to the back of her head, cringing when she felt it was wet. At once she knew she was bleeding.

The man moved towards her, stopping when he was practically on top of her. She groaned, the weight of his body was crushing her. She tried to move but she felt a shooting pain in her neck. She could feel the tears in her eyes and she struggled.

The monster grinned, "So Hermione, ready to tell me where Potter is?"

She shook her head. He punched her in the mouth, and immediately she could taste the blood. She tried to move, but his grip on her arm tightened. Her eyes widened in fear when she heard him unzip his pants. _No… no he wouldn't…. he couldn't…_ she began to panic.

He began to tug at her clothes, ignoring Hermione's pleas for him to stop. He simply slapped her across the face, hard. "Stop fighting or this will be so much worse," he said with a growl. With a flick of his wand, she was bare before him.

"Ready to tell me where Potter is?" he asked, leering down at her.

Hermione shook her head, ignoring her tears. _I will not cave. Harry will be safe. _

"So be it," he said, his voice laced with venom. With a swift movement, he entered her, tearing through her barrier. Hermione screamed out in pain. He laughed, "Scream for me, my pet."

She did. She screamed until she thought her throat would bleed. Vaguely, Hermione wished she would die. She would rather be dead than go through this for another minute.

He finished quickly, releasing himself inside her.

Standing, he cleaned himself, summoning their clothes. "Anything to say now?"

She shook her head. He laughed. "Well, I'll take you home now. We don't want your precious friends to be suspicious. But mark my words girl, if you try to tell anyone, your parents will be dead before you even blink your eyes. And then you're friends, and then you. Got it?"

Hermione nodded, unable to even think. He gripped her head, pulling her upright. Hermione let out a shout of protest.

"Before we go, let me give you something." He grabbed Hermione and pulled up her shirt, revealing her stomach. He took out a small, silver knife and pressed it to her skin.

Hermione started screaming and tried to back away. She didn't want him to hurt her anymore. She tried to struggle, but he simply held her in her place and carved the letter D on her stomach.

* * *

><p>With a twist she found herself in her backyard. "Tell anyone, and you're dead."<p>

Hermione didn't look at him, she simply tore herself from his grasp. She ran into the house and into her room. Without thinking, she went into the shower, running the water as hot as it would go.

Hermione scrubbed as hard as she could, tearing the skin in some places. She couldn't get rid of the peppermint smell, or the feel of him. "Please," she whispered to herself, feeling like she was on the verge of hysterics… "Please!" she cried out, to no one in particular.

Feeling defeated, she collapsed. Hermione just sat there on the floor of the shower, letting the scalding hot water flow over her. She couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel it even if she wanted to. The tears poured down her face, mixing with the water and the blood.

She cried for herself, her family, and her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. Thank you so much everyone for the reviews and support! Thanks again to MrsBates93 for betaing this!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Hermione glanced at the calendar, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. It was time for her to go back to Hogwarts, the only place where she would be safe.

This had literally been the worst summer of her whole life.

Hermione had thought that the incident with Darius was a one-time thing… but it wasn't. No, Darius had become her own personal nightmare, one that she couldn't escape.

She sat on her windowsill, the tears silently streaking down her face. She was alone. Her parents had left for a dentist convention in America. They thought she was at the Burrow right now, but she wasn't.

She was trapped in her own home, with _him._ She wanted to go to the Burrow, but couldn't. It would have led Darius right to them. She wanted to protect Harry and the Order. She needed to, no matter the cost.

Darius, the reason her life was a mess. She glanced down at her stomach, where the word _Darius _was etched across it. That's how she knew his name. He questioned her for hours each day, but she never answered. And when she didn't answer, Darius would hurt her, in both magical and Muggle ways.

She was suffering, but it was for the greater good. At least that's what she kept telling herself. She would suffer if it meant Harry would be safe. That's what was important.

Hermione stood, moving towards the mirror, glancing at her broken body. Her thighs had scars from scratches on them. Her stomach had his name etched on it. On her inner thigh was the word Mudblood, "so everyone would know what filth she was."

Sighing, Hermione turned, glancing at the mark on her back. He had taken his knife, and dragged it across her skin, from the top of her right shoulder to her left hip. She closed her eyes, remembering how it felt. How she had wished that he would just end it. But no, he'd hurt her again and again, in every possible way.

It never ended. And Hermione couldn't stop it, she was helpless. Her body was now broken and scarred, she was ugly. No one would ever want her again; Darius had made sure of that.

Hermione opened her eyes. They weren't warm and full of life anymore. No, her hazel brown eyes had turned dull and hollow.

_That's what I am: hollow. I am an empty shell of what I used to be._

She started crying, but stopped when she heard Darius' footsteps coming up the stairs. She threw her clothes back on quickly, but she didn't know why. He would just rip them off anyway.

Darius barged into her room, and at once Hermione could tell he was angry. She moved away from him, but he grabbed her hair, yanking her towards the bed.

"So, Mudblood, have anything to say today?"

Hermione shook her head. _Be strong for Harry, _she thought to herself. Darius laughed, "Very well." He ripped off her clothes, and entered her.

Hermione didn't even fight it anymore. The rape, it didn't even faze her. For the past two months he had used and abused her body in every way possible. He had broken Hermione, and they both knew it. She didn't scream anymore, or beg for mercy. She just took it, and this frequently angered him. Darius slapped her across the face, hoping to get some sort of response from her.

Hermione turned her heard to the side, unable to look at him. It was always easier if she didn't have to look into his blue eyes.

Within moments, Darius finished. Hermione was grateful he always performed a contraceptive spell. Darius claimed he didn't "want a stupid whore Mudblood like her ruining his purebred line." She had figured that he was a Death Eater, yet he didn't have the Mark.

_Probably so he can __stay inconspicuous__. _

She waited for him to leave, but he didn't. Hermione shook, terrified. This meant there was more torture to come. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to be brave.

He asked again if she was ready to talk, and she shook her head. "I will never tell you anything."

Darius laughed, and then pointed his wand at her. "_Sectumsempra_."

Hermione collapsed onto the ground, feeling as though a sword had sliced through her chest repeatedly. She clawed at her chest as blood soaked through her, onto the carpet. She was losing so much blood. Her vision began to blur. She couldn't breathe.

Darius watched as the young girl convulsed on the ground, dying. After about ten minutes, he mumbled the counter curse, stopping the bleeding.

Hermione had passed out. He picked up her limp body, tossing it onto the bed. After cleaning the carpet with a flick of his hand, he went back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke the next morning, her chest aching. She sat up, seeing she was covered in dried blood. The memories of last night came flooding back, causing her to tremble. She wished he had let her die, but no, at the last minute, he saved her. <em>Why why why.<em> When would the torture end?

Hermione got up, noticing the stains from last night were gone. _Always making sure no one f__ound__ out. _As much as she hated to admit it, Darius always thought things through. He was smart, and a smart Death Eater was a dangerous one.

But she tried to gather her Gryffindor courage. Today was the day she'd be going back to Hogwarts.

She climbed into the shower, trying to get that mint scent off her body. She was always trying to get rid of the smell. It lingered everywhere she went, haunting all her thoughts.

The scent made her want to vomit. In fact, she did.

She climbed out and got dressed. She went downstairs, not sure of what she would expect. Of course, Darius was sitting at her kitchen table. "I'll be dropping you off at the platform, got it?"

Hermione nodded. She sat on the couch until it was time. She got her trunk, carrying it to the car. Darius got in the driver side and she got in on the passenger side. He drove them to the train station. They were both quiet.

But Hermione was afraid. There was no way he'd just let her go. And that meant he had some trick up his sleeve.

Before getting out, Darius grabbed her arm. "Listen Mudblood, no funny business. I've got my eyes on you, and your parents. You tell anyone, they're dead." He gripped her arm even tighter, making sure it would leave a bruise. He walked her to the gate, not releasing her arm.

Once they approached the platform, he gave Hermione her wand back. "I'm watching you," he said, eyes narrowed, before releasing her.

Hermione stumbled through the platform, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible.

Hermione quickly boarded the train, trying to find an empty compartment. Despite the fact she was away from him, she wasn't free. He held her life and so many others, over her head. She knew he'd kill everyone without a care in the world.

Entering an empty compartment, she closed the door behind her. Her thoughts drifted to an event that happened the past summer. Darius had attacked her in her own home, but she had broken free. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the memory.

_Hermione pushed open the front door, running outside. "Help!" she screamed, as loud as she could._

_At the time, an older lady had been crossing the street. "Hermione, dear, what's wrong?"_

_Hermione recognized the voice of one her neighbors. "Mrs. Stinson, please, help me!" she cried._

_At once Ruby Stinson wrapped her arms around the panicked girl. "It'll be all right, dearie, come on."_

_The two of them didn't get very far though._

_"Let her go," Darius' voice broke out __as he caught up to them__._

_"I don't know who you are, but you have no business with this young girl," Ruby said, holding her head high._

_Hermione had never admired someone so much as she did __at__ that moment._

_But Darius was persistent. He struck Ruby in the face, __yanking__ Hermione away __from her__. She tried to fight him, but his grip was too strong._

_"I'll call the __police__ dear, everything will be okay!" Ruby shouted after them. She immediately rushed towards her old home._

_"Stupid Mudblood, now I have to go clean up your mess," he hissed, throwing Hermione into the house._

_"No, Darius, please don't hurt her!" Hermione cried out, trying to grab him._

_Darius ducked outside, warding the house so Hermione was trapped inside. "No! Don't hurt her!" Hermione cried and begged._

_"This will teach you to __not escape again__," Darius said, glaring at her. He turned and walked away, moving towards Ruby's house._

_Hermione closed her eyes, wishing for the police to get here first. But even as she hoped, she knew it wasn't going to happen._

_Darius appeared moments later. He didn't say a word, but he didn't need too. They both knew what had happened._

The next day, Hermione had seen Ruby Stinson's death announced in the paper. It said she had had a heart attack, but Hermione knew better.

She didn't try to leave again. Hermione knew she couldn't tell anyone. This was her burden to bear.

Hermione looked up, snapping out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. Draco Malfoy had entered her compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. MrsBates93, thanks for looking this over! Leave me some love at the end, you know you want too! xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

What was he doing here? Immediately her hand moved up to wipe away her tears. She didn't want him to know she had been crying, but she was sure he had already seen.

"What do you want?" she immediately asked, not wanting to deal with his crap.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how my favorite Mudblood was," Malfoy said, leering down at her.

Hermione cringed. "Well, I'm just dandy, as you can see. Now can you please leave? I was alone in here for a reason."

He didn't answer, but instead took a seat opposite her. He stared at her, his grey eyes full of emotion.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" she asked, determined to get an answer from him.

He just stared at her, smiling. "How was your summer, Hermione? I bet it was wonderful."

The look in his eyes gave it all away… he knew.

"Get out!" she shouted, standing up and whipping her wand out. Her expression was fierce, she meant business.

Immediately Malfoy scrambled to his feet and backed out of the compartment. "Stupid Mudblood," he grumbled, shooting her a glare before he left.

Hermione sat back down, her heart racing. Malfoy had just confirmed her worst fears. Darius was a Death Eater, and Malfoy knew about what had happened. She wondered who else knew.

With a sigh, she curled up and tried to read a book, as she read her mood began to change, becoming much more pleasant. She was now enjoying her peace and quiet and wouldn't allow anyone to ruin the peace of mind she had finally found.

Hermione couldn't wait to see the castle and start her classes. She wanted to make this a good year. She would try to be optimistic.

The train began to slow down and Hermione changed into her robes, pinning her prefect badge onto her chest. Her parents were so proud of her. She was determined to not let them down.

Hermione was nervous about seeing her friends though; she didn't know how to feel. Should she tell Harry and Ron? She wanted to, but a large part of her was afraid. They would think she was dirty and ugly, especially when they saw all of her scars.

Entering the castle, Hermione was surprised that she hadn't bumped into anyone she knew yet. She glanced at the Great Hall, her stomach churning. She just wanted to eat in her room and just go to bed, but decided against it.

Walking inside, she made her way towards the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to Harry and Ron. They looked at her and she gave them a weak smile. She wasn't hungry. If she ate, it would just come right back up. She sighed. They immediately began to pester her with questions, ones that she couldn't answer.

Harry looked concerned, "Hermione, why didn't you write to us over the summer?"

She shook her head. "Sorry guys, I was just really busy with my parents. With everything going on, it just didn't seem like a good idea," she replied, immediately feeling guilty for lying to them.

Ron nodded, "We understand, but we were worried about you, honestly. Please don't do that again."

"Yeah, it just wasn't like you," Harry said. "You're the queen of writing letters," he said with a smile.

"Thanks guys," she whispered, smiling at them. They were like her brothers, and she loved them dearly.

They both turned to their food, stuffing their faces. _How typical._ She was glad though, it meant she could only eat a little and they wouldn't notice.

Suddenly, the plates vanished; it was time for Dumbledore's speech. Harry turned to the two of them, "I wonder whose doing Defense this year."

Hermione nodded, not bothering to look up at the Head Table. She didn't care.

Dumbledore prattled on about his usual rules before addressing the issue of a new teacher. "This year, students, the Defense position will go to our very own Severus Snape."

Harry practically jumped out of his seat with anger. Ron had to restrain him, even though he himself was shaking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Snape was a good teacher, though she would never admit it to anyone. She would be ostracized from Gryffindor Tower in a heartbeat. But Snape was smart and well qualified. She knew he didn't hate the students as much as everyone thought.

_Good for him, _Hermione thought.

Dumbledore continued, "Our new Potions teacher will be Professor Darius Stern. He..."

Hermione blocked out the rest. She took a deep breath, _it's just a coincidence_. She heard a lot of girls giggling and whispers about how attractive he was. Curiosity got the better of her, and she looked up.

Staring directly at her was Darius, _h__er _Darius. She felt the color drain completely from her face, while he simply smirked at her. Hermione blocked out everything. She couldn't breathe. She quickly lowered her head, staring at the wooden table beneath her.

She began breathing heavily. Hogwarts was supposed to be her home, her sanctuary, and he had taken even that away from her. She clenched her hands in anger.

Ginny nudged Hermione, "Oh Hermione, isn't he dreamy?"

Hermione didn't answer. She couldn't even focus.

Luckily Harry did, "Hey, Gin, if you don't want to be with me..."

The redhead shook her head, "Harry, baby, you're the only one for me," she said in a cheesy voice.

Hermione wanted to puke. Her friends were so cute it made her want to vomit. She was glad the two of them had finally gotten together at the end of last year. They had been tip toeing around each other for long enough.

Without glancing at the table, she got up to direct the first years to their dorms. She avoided talking to anyone, just wanting to make her way to Gryffindor Tower. Once inside, she went straight up to the dorms. Thankfully Lavender, Parvati, and Fay weren't back yet.

Hermione climbed into bed, letting her tears fall. Darius had followed her. She was so unsure of what to do. What could she even do? She was a prisoner once more.

Hermione took a sleeping potion, immediately falling into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own, never have, never will! AnnHarrisForever, thank you for being an awesome beta! And thank you all so much for the supportive reviews! I appreciate them! X

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Hermione awoke early the next morning, feeling completely out of sorts. She had thought that Hogwarts was a safe place… the safest place on earth according to Hagrid. But if that was true, then how did Darius work his way in?

She simply didn't understand it. Surely Professor Dumbledore must have looked into his past? But maybe Darius was just so good at hiding things; no one could find anything on him.

But Hermione just didn't know what to do. If Darius saw her being friendly with Harry, he'd push her even harder. She had been adamant that she didn't know of her best friend's whereabouts, denying that they were even friends at all.

But he was here now… which was probably why he was so calm about letting her go back to school. She should have known better than to think that all the torture would be over.

Groaning, she sat up. Maybe going for a run would help clear her head? Changing into some running clothes, she silently made her way towards the Entrance Hall. She was grateful most of the castle was still asleep, so she wouldn't have to deal with any unwanted questions.

Once outside, Hermione paused for a moment to take in the crisp, fresh air. She closed her eyes, allowing the smell to calm her. _Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. _She repeated the process for a few moments until she was alert and ready to go.

She used to run more often, especially over the summer, but things had gotten in the way. And not just things… but _him_. Vaguely, she wondered what he was up to at the moment, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside. She was out here to get away from him, not to think about him. So she headed towards the Black Lake, running along the path there.

Running always helped to get her adrenaline pumping. By the time she made it back to her starting point, she felt great. She mentally calculated that it was about a two mile trip and decided she'd do it again tomorrow, hopefully at a faster time.

Silently, she made her way back to the castle. The sun was just starting to rise and she wondered what everyone else was doing at this time. An image of Professor McGonagall in her nightgown popped into her mind, causing Hermione to laugh.

Not watching where she was going, Hermione bumped right into someone.

"Sorry!" she said immediately, looking up. A feeling of dread pooled into her stomach as she saw the familiar black robes of Severus Snape.

"Professor, I'm so sorry!" she cried, immediately fearing that she had just lost her house points before the semester had even started. "I wasn't watching where I was going," she explained She mentally pleaded that he'd be easy with her.

But instead of snapping at her, he simply nodded. "Be more aware of your surroundings in the future, Miss Granger," he said with a sneer, before continuing on his way down the hall.

Hermione stood there dumbfounded for a moment, before realizing that she had just had an encounter with Professor Snape and survived! Then, without really thinking about it, she called out his name. "Professor Snape!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled at him. "Congratulation on the Defence position, I know you've waited a long time for it."

With that, Hermione turned around and continued on her way. She missed the look of astonishment on Snape's face.

After going back to her dorm to change into her school robes, Hermione made her way towards the Great Hall. She was starving.

Harry and Ron were already sitting there. The two of them were complaining about Snape.

With a roll of her eyes, Hermione sat down. Reaching over, she put some food on her plate. "Boys, stop bad mouthing him! Professor Snape isn't as bad as you two are making him out to be." She thought back to their encounter that morning.

Ron started arguing with her, his mouth full of food. "'Ermione, you can't be bloody serious! He's a slimy greaseball. He belongs in the dungeons, not in an actual classroom!"

Hermione looked at Ron angrily. "Stop talking with your mouth full Ronald. And he's better than Quirrell and Lockhart. They were terrible. And he's better than Umbridge!"

She really didn't understand how they could be so blind! They were in the middle of a War; they should be happy that they finally had a teacher who knew what he was doing.

Harry looked at her funny, "Why do you keep defending him, 'Mione? He's a git."

Hermione shook her head at their thoughts. "Because he works hard, Harry. And he really doesn't deserve all the shite that everyone gives him."

She quickly ate, not wanting to continue this discussion with the boys. "I'll see you two dunderheads later." She inwardly smirked, knowing that her choice of words would piss her friends off.

Making her way towards Charms, Hermione was eager for the first day of classes. Professor Flitwick was one of her favourite teachers and she couldn't wait to see what they'd be learning today.

The lesson turned out to be interesting, but Hermione found her thoughts drifting to Snape. She had never really thought about him before, but now that she was, she noticed some similarities between them. They were both academics, loving books and knowledge above all else. He thought students were a waste of time, especially when they clearly didn't want to learn, and she agreed with him on that point. The students didn't understand that they were wasting the Professor's time!

Hermione knew Snape was a good man under his hard exterior, Dumbledore's trust in him proved that. She just suspected that Snape didn't want to show the good in him.

* * *

><p>Transfiguration went well, and Hermione was just glad to be back at school. It seemed that her life still had its normal moments. When the last class was finished, she decided she'd go to the library.<p>

The library was her sanctuary, her little piece of heaven. After a day back at school, she just wanted to curl up in her favourite chair and begin to work on her Charms essay that was due next week.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Hermione awoke with a start. Looking around, she realized she had fallen asleep in the library! Panicking, she quickly packed her things up and made her way towards the exit. She heard footsteps behind her, and went to walk faster, but she was too late.<p>

A hand clamped down on her mouth, and her captor dragged her into a secluded corner of the library. She knew who it was right away. She could smell the mint. It was enough to make her stomach turn.

Darius grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. He smirked as he ran his hand through her hair. "Miss me Mudblood?"

She shook her head furiously, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Still not talking to your friends?"

She remained silent.

Darius growled, pulling her hair back forcefully, revealing the pale creamy flesh of her neck. He bit down on the skin harshly, covering her mouth with one hand to muffle her cries.

Hermione trembled; she was sure he had broken the skin.

Darius' hand slid down her sides, giving her goosebumps. Was he seriously going to take her in the library? The idea revolted her. Hermione had to hold back her vomit.

Tossing her head back, Hermione heard a crunch. Pushing her hand backwards, she made a run for it.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, causing her to fall. However, he immediately let go of her.

Looking up, Hermione saw Snape staring down at her. "What is going on?" he asked harshly, looking each of them in turn.

Hermione paled, quickly scrambling to her feet. Snape looked at her expectantly, but she simply couldn't find the words. So she turned and ran, but not before Snape noticed the trail of blood leaking from her neck.

Snape turned to Darius. "Professor Stern, what are you doing in the library at this time of night?"

Darius glared at Snape, before smirking. "Just checking for out of bed students. Good thing too because I found her sneaking..."

Snape cut him off. "As a Prefect, Miss Granger is allowed to be out past curfew. I can assure you that her time in the library was for purely academic reasons." With that Snape turned, his robes billowing behind him.

His thoughts swirled around in his head as he walked away. The girl had looked happy to see him.

_Why on earth could that be?_

Snape shook his head, making his way back to his room. Stern was too young to be a professor, what was Albus thinking?

_Come on Severus, you couldn't have taught both Potions and DADA. He needed someone on short notice, as usual, and that's what he got._

Rubbing his temples, he got into bed. He had to speak with Albus about Draco Malfoy in the morning.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hermione had run to Gryffindor Tower, quickly slipping into her four post bed. She drew the curtains shut tightly, as if it would keep out all the evil in the world. Luckily, everyone was asleep, so no one had seen her tears.<p>

She was so grateful that Snape had been in the library. Surely Darius would be pissed, but it wasn't like she had tried telling Snape his true motives… no, she wasn't stupid enough to do that. She slipped under the covers, scared to fall asleep, knowing only nightmares awaited her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Disclaimer, see Ch. 1. Thanks AnnHarrisForever for betaing this! Thanks for all your reviews & favorites, I appreciate them!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The next morning, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was excited for the Defence class later, but was dreading Potions. It was double Potions, with the Slytherins, right after breakfast. Just thinking about it made her stomach churn. Grimacing, she walked into the Great Hall.

After searching for Harry and Ron, she took a seat next to them. Putting some toast on her plate, she spread some raspberry jam on it.

Her eyes moved towards the Head Table, scanning it. Hermione wasn't really sure who she was looking for, but when her gaze landed on the surly Defence professor, she paused. His black eyes narrowed when they met her gaze. Hermione offered him a smile before turning to Harry and Ron.

Ron turned to her. "We missed you in the Common Room last night."

Hermione smiled apologetically. "I went to the library to get a start on this year's homework."

Ron made a sour face, before shaking his head. "Only you, 'Mione." He then returned to his syrup drenched pancakes.

Harry questioned her next. "Are you all right, Hermione? You seem rather stressed."

She bit her lip, giving a shrug. She wanted to tell Harry and Ron… but she just couldn't. It could jeopardize everything. "I'm just stressed about what's going on with the war," she whispered, telling the truth a little. She was stressed about the war and the prophecy… what did it all mean?

Harry looked solemn at the reminder, and Hermione immediately felt bad. He probably wasn't over Sirius' death yet, and she had just reminded him of it.

They were too young to be dealing with the problems of war! Of course, life wasn't fair, as Hermione bitterly knew.

After breakfast, the Trio made their way down to the dungeons. When they got there, the door was open, allowing them to walk right in. Harry and Ron both looked at her expectantly, but she shrugged. "I'm going to work with Neville today, sorry boys." She scooted closer to Neville, who looked a bit confused at Hermione choosing him for a partner.

"Is that all right with you, Neville?" Hermione asked, turning towards him.

Neville nodded, grinning. "Of course, Hermione."

She let out a small breath of relief. Hermione didn't want to partner with either Harry or Ron with Darius so close. That would give him something more to question her on and she didn't want that.

Darius strolled in moments later, a huge smile on his face. He stopped in front of the classroom, scanning the room. He grinned when he saw Hermione.

"Hello class, I am Professor Darius Stern, welcome to sixth year Potions. Everyone open their books to pg. 243. We'll be brewing the Draught of Living Death today. Some of you may already know how to do this, but we'll proceed regardless. You have until the end of the period, begin!"

"Neville, why don't you go get the supplies?" she suggested to him.

He nodded, getting up to get them. When he returned, the two of them began to brew their potions. Hermione found it was a lot easier to help Neville out when she was closer to him. Although she was sure if Professor Snape was there, he'd still find a way to catch her.

Darius walked by their tables a few times, causing Hermione to shake nervously. She almost added too much powdered asphodel root, but luckily caught herself just in time.

The two hour period ended, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Thanks, Hermione. It looks like I might actually have a decent shot this year with your help."

She smiled at Neville. "No problem."

The two of them bottled up their potions. But as Hermione went to bring it to the front and hand it in, Malfoy stuck his foot out and tripped her. Luckily, Hermione caught the potion before it smashed to the floor.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before pulling herself up. Ron moved to help her up, but she sent him a glare telling him not to. Brushing her robes, she then turned and narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin snickering.

"Thanks a lot, Malfoy," she hissed, venomously.

"No problem, Mudblood," he replied just as viciously.

No one noticed Darius' lips forming into a smirk at Malfoy's words, but she did and it infuriated her. She slammed her potion down on Darius' desk and quickly exited the room.

"What an arsehole," she muttered under her breath, not sure if she was referring to Darius or Malfoy.

As she climbed the stairs towards Defence, she shivered slightly. _The dungeons were cold this year… colder than usual._

The door to the classroom was open, so Hermione tentatively stepped inside. Professor Snape was at the front of the room, writing on the board.

The only student there, Hermione took a seat near the front. She shivered slightly, wishing she had brought her sweater.

Professor Snape looked over his shoulder at the trembling girl. He rolled his eyes before remembering that she had just come from Potions. With a sigh, he spoke. "Open the shades, Miss Granger, if the sunlight will stop your incessant shivering."

Hermione's jaw almost dropped. It seemed Professor Snape could be both polite and snarky at the same time. Standing, she moved towards the windows and opened the blinds. Turning, she watched as the sunlight filled the classroom.

Seeing Professor Snape in the light like that was so unnatural, that she let out a small laugh. She clamped her hand over her mouth, however, when she saw the glare her professor was giving her.

Harry and Ron came in a few moments later and sat down next to her. The three of them chatted idly until it was time to start.

Professor Snape spent most of the class talking about how one could throw off the Imperius Curse. It seemed like a difficult task, but Hermione was sure that with the proper determination, one could do it. The way Snape had talked, though, she felt like she had learned a lot.

But she was a little distracted in class. Her gaze kept drifting to Snape during the lesson and she would space out, staring at him. She wasn't sure why, though.

Shaking the thoughts of Snape from her head, she turned her attention towards Harry and Ron as they entered the Great Hall.

"I thought Defence was really great today. I think we'll really learn a lot this year," Hermione said, hoping to make conversation.

Ron snorted, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, 'Mione? It wasn't that good."

She shook her head in disbelief at him. "Yes, it was a good lesson! What we learned was very beneficial."

Harry looked at her sceptically. "He's a git."

Hermione sighed. "But he was speaking from experience, Harry. We should be taking what he says seriously, especially you."

"I don't trust him, Hermione. He's a traitor. I know it, Ron knows it, and everyone else knows it."

Hermione's anger got the best of her, and before she could stop herself, she turned and slapped Harry across the face.

Ron let out a mumbled shout, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to see what was going on, the teachers included.

"That's a serious accusation, Harry! One that you have no proof for whatsoever!" she exclaimed, unable to hold back her anger. All her frustration just burst forward uncontrollably. Tears stung her eyes, but she shook her head. "This really isn't the time for this, Harry. We need all the help we can get to win this war, and if he offers his help, then we should trust him. I trust him. And so does Professor Dumbledore. That should be enough for you." With that she turned and left the Hall. She wasn't hungry anymore.

Severus Snape had heard the entire conversation due to a spell of his, and was shocked that the girl would defend him in such a manner.

Hermione was halfway to Gryffindor Tower when she felt someone behind her. Turning, she stumbled backwards when she saw that it was Darius.

"Go away," she hissed at him, jerking away.

Darius smacked her across the face, before gripping her arm tightly. He pulled her into an empty classroom, warding the door shut. She tried to fight him, but he responded by slamming her into the wall. Grasping her neck, he squeezed slightly.

The tears slid down her face as she struggled to breathe.

"You ready to tell me what Potter is up to yet?" he asked, his minty breath washing across her face.

She shook her head furiously. "I don't know, but even if I did, I would never tell you. When will you get that through your thick skull?"

Darius ignored her, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small purple vial.

Hermione tried to wriggle away, but he tightened his grip on her neck. She gasped in pain.

He bit down on the stopper, pulling it out. "Tell me," Darius commanded.

Wincing, Hermione shook her head. "No," she said firmly. She wouldn't betray her family.

Smirking at her, he dropped a few splashes of the liquid on her arm.

Immediately she screamed as the potion started to burn through her skin. Darius released his grip on her, allowing her to fall to the floor.

She screamed again, her body twitching uncontrollably from the pain. It was as if she was under the Cruciatus Curse… no, this was worse.

_Make it stop… make it stop! Please… let me die… please... _

After watching her writhe on the floor in pain for fifteen minutes, Darius used his wand to remove the substance. He smirked down at her, before swiftly exiting the room.

Hermione curled into herself, holding her arm gently. She had a scar now, where the poison had burned her arm. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the scar lay exactly where the Dark Mark would be.

After a few moments, she dragged herself to her feet. Tears were now pouring down her face, and try as she might, she couldn't hold them back.

She ran the rest of the way back to Gryffindor Tower, bumping into Snape on the stairs.

"Miss Granger-" he began, but she ignored him, a strangled sob escaping her lips. Her feet quickly carried her to the dorm rooms. Mumbling the password, she slipped inside.

"Hermione!" Ron called out when he saw her, waving her over to where him, Harry, and Dean were sitting.

"Not now," she replied, going straight to the girls' room. Thankful that no one else was in, Hermione dug around in her drawer for the small bottle of dittany that was hidden. "Aha," she mumbled when she found it.

Opening the potion, she poured it on the wound. Eventually, the rawness faded and Hermione thanked Merlin that she was able to apply the dittany before any infection could set in. Now, there was only a faint outline, but it would be there for life.

Crawling into bed, she shuddered with disgust. Darius needed to be stopped, but she had no idea how. Closing her eyes, she started to think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Disclaimer, see ch. 1. Thanks to all the lovely reviews and follows! I appreciate them! I also appreciate all the hard work AnnHarrisForever puts into my fics! You rock girl! xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Hermione sighed. It had only been a few days into the school-year, and she already felt worn out.

She remembered a quotation she had read somewhere. "I think I had a dream - a dream of being alone. I wanted someone – anyone - besides me, so I wouldn't have to feel alone."

With a groan, Hermione pulled the covers over her head. It was true; she didn't want to feel alone anymore. She wanted someone she could count on to be there for her, she wanted someone to protect her.

The only two people who she could imagine being in that role were Harry and Ron, and neither of them could do that. If Harry knew what was happening, he'd probably take matters into his own hands.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Hermione pulled herself out of bed after moping for another hour or so; she did have classes and homework to do.<p>

Hermione attended Herbology, but didn't speak to anyone. Harry and Ron kept their distance after she snapped at them last night.

The lesson was rather easy, as they were harvesting the Puffapod plants. Ron dropped a few of the pods on the floor, causing Professor Sprout to lecture him on his carelessness.

The lesson was over before she knew it, and Hermione found herself saying goodbye to Harry and Ron. "I just want to do a bit of reading outside," she explained, before heading off towards the Whomping Willow. It was a rather remote area, and Hermione didn't have to worry about anyone else seeing her there. Sitting down in the grass, she flipped open her Charms book to where she had stopped before.

After a few minutes of reading, the wind blew by, carrying a scent… one that smelt like smoke, parchment, and the outdoors. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply.

A cough resonated from behind her. Startled, Hermione turned and saw Professor Snape standing there. "Hello, Professor," she said softly.

"May I join you, Miss Granger?" he asked tentatively, hoping he wasn't imposing.

Shakily, Hermione nodded. He moved and sat down next to her in the grass. She continued reading her book, feeling soothed by his presence.

"Miss Granger?"

She looked at him. "You can call me Hermione, if you'd like. There's no one around to contradict the impropriety.

There was a flicker of emotion across his face, before nodding. "Hermione, then, I heard you defending me the other day at dinner… thank you."

Hermione closed her book and turned towards him. "Of course, Professor. I… well… I hold you in the utmost respect. Ron and Harry can be idiots sometimes; they don't think anything through, especially Harry. He often rushes in without thinking about things… as the incident at the Ministry proves." She paused for a moment, lost in her thoughts. "But as much as I care for him, I cannot simply stand by and watch him tarnish someone's reputation."

The corners of Snape's mouth twitched and she suspected that he was suppressing a smile.

"Thank you," he said again, causing shivers to run down her spine.

She blushed, biting her lower lip_._ Returning to her book, she closed her eyes, savoring in the feel of the breeze running through her hair.

Severus Snape didn't know what possessed him to do it, but as he watched the wind blow through her brown curls, he reached his hand out to touch them. It felt wonderful, like silk slipping through his fingers.

He closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips. But he quickly stopped himself, snapping his eyes back open. Snape withdrew his hand immediately, as if he had been burnt.

Hermione shifted, turning to face him. Her brown eyes were large as she stared at him, wondering what was going through his mind.

"I apologize, Miss Granger," he said quickly, reverting back to his closed off self.

Hermione blushed, smiling at him. "It's fine… it felt rather nice," she admitted softly. _It felt more than nice, actually_.

Tentatively, he reached out and brushed a curl away from her face. Hermione's body trembled at the contact.

"How do you do it… play both sides? It must be so hard," Hermione commented, wondering if he'd respond. He did.

Snape nodded after a pause. "It is. But I constantly have to remind myself there are things worth fighting for. I need to stay strong for the light, even while I am in the darkness."

Slowly, Hermione nodded. She understood exactly what he was saying. She fought Darius and kept her head up because she knew there were more important things in the world. But to be in the presence of the Dark Lord… "He must be terrifying," she whispered.

Snape stiffened for a moment, before nodding curtly.

They sat on the grass, each reading their books, before Hermione realized it was almost time for dinner.

"Professor, we need to get back to the castle. It's time for dinner," she said after casting a Tempus charm.

Snape stood, holding his hand out to help her up. Hermione trembled slightly when his hand gripped hers, but hoped it didn't show. Brushing the dirt off her robes, she smiled weakly at him. "Thank you for the company, Professor."

Snape hesitated for a moment, staring at her. "Your company was appreciated as well, Miss Granger."

Hermione beamed at that. They made their way up to the castle, each lost in their own thoughts.

She knew for sure now; Snape was a good man. He kept a mask in place to prevent people from seeing the real him, but she felt like it had slipped today… that she had seen the real Severus Snape.

But why her? Why would he let his guard down around her?

Regardless, she was grateful that he had offered her the moment of peace she had wanted so desperately.

The two of them walked into the Great Hall and he simply nodded at her, signalling her goodbye.

She sat down next to Harry and Ron. They were going on and on about Quidditch, which she thought was _absolute nonsense. _Hermione picked at her food, trying to participate in the conversations around her, but found her gaze going up to the Head Table quite often that evening. She tried to shake Snape from her mind, but couldn't.

Her gaze shifted down to Darius. She thought Darius was rather high up in Voldemort's ranks, yet Snape didn't seem to recognize him. Perhaps he was undercover? Maybe Voldemort kept him that way so that he'd be the only one responsible for the secret? She bit her lip, not quite sure anymore.

Harry leaned into her. "'Mione, Dumbledore told me something that would help me to end this war. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, especially you and Ron, but I figured you could help me out..."

Hermione cut him off. "Harry, if Dumbledore told you not to tell anyone, then you shouldn't tell me. He asked for your confidentiality for a reason, don't break it."

Harry looked shocked, but nodded. "I suppose your right, 'Mione." Harry then turned back to Ron and Ginny.

She sighed, shaking her head. She didn't need any more secrets to try and keep from Darius.

Thinking of that made Hermione realize that she needed to run to the library before curfew so she could grab a few more books about blocking her mind from Darius. She wasn't too bad with Occlumency, but she needed to be stronger, especially if she wanted to keep her time with Severus a secret. If Voldemort were to find out about how often she really thought about the surly wizard, she shook her head. If something happened to him, it would be her fault. She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

So after muttering goodbye to her friends, Hermione rushed to the library. She quickly got what she needed and checked them out. She then headed straight for Gryffindor Tower, not wanting to be caught out in the hallways again. She didn't want another incident with Darius.

She plopped down on a seat in the Common Room, figuring that since everyone was at dinner she could get some peace and quiet.

She read a few pages, but it seemed her mind was elsewhere. After reading over the same sentence five times, she eventually shut the book. She couldn't stop thinking about Snape! The feeling of his hand in her hair… closing her eyes, Hermione sighed.

"You all right, Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting next to her.

Hermione jolted, her face bright red. "Erm… yes, I'm fine!"

"You looked flushed, feeling sick or something?" Ron asked, sitting down on the other side of Harry.

She turned even redder, thankful that neither of them could see into her mind. She stood. "You know, Ron, I actually do feel a bit peaky… I think I'll go to bed."

"Goodnight," Harry said, reaching up to hug her. "You can talk to me, if something is wrong," he whispered.

"Everything is fine," she answered quickly, her throat suddenly feeling dry. "Night," she said to them both, before turning and heading towards the girl's dormitory.

Once in bed, she placed her pillow over her face and groaned.

_He's your professor for Merlin's sake!_ she chided herself. But for some reason, that didn't stop her from feeling hot under the collar.

Closing her eyes, she attempted to get some sleep, but knew that Snape wouldn't leave her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Snape paced back and forth in his office. "What was I thinking earlier?" he asked himself, shaking his head. Moving over towards the cabinet, he pulled out the bottle of firewhiskey and poured himself a glass.<p>

He had seen the girl sitting alone earlier, and emotion swelled within him. That was why he had sat down next to her… he could tell something was wrong and she needed someone.

"But why me?" he asked the empty room. Of course silence met him, causing him to let out a shaky sigh.

Sitting with her was one thing, but reaching out and touching her hair? Using her first name? He had overstepped the line.

If he allowed himself to get lost in the sensations… the way she smelled… the way her voice sounded, full of honesty and uncertainty… it was beautiful.

His face twisted into a grimace. He couldn't allow himself to feel this way. There were much more important things to think about instead of his student.

The word filled him with disgust. Student. Hermione was his student and he best not be forgetting that.

Growling, he swirled the amber liquid around in the glass, before knocking it back.

Snape knew he needed some rest, but doubted that he'd actually get any. No, his thoughts and dreams would be filled with a certain bushy haired Gryffindor.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Disclaimer, see chapter 1. Thank you all for the sweet reviews! Your words are so encouraging! AnnHarrisForever, thank you so much for being a wonderful beta! Enjoy! xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling rather positive about things. She had just reminded herself that with every dawn, there was a new chance of her hopes and dreams coming true.

After taming her wild curls, Hermione made her way towards the Great Hall where her friends were sitting. While they had their ups and downs, Hermione loved them all deeply. They were her family in a way.

She smiled as Harry whispered to Ginny, a giggle escaping the redhead's lips every so often. It was about time the two of them stopped dancing around each other and finally admitted their feelings. They were perfect for each other.

Glancing up at the Head Table, Hermione's eyes met Darius' and her stomach flipped. She lost her appetite almost immediately. Sighing, she picked up a piece of toast, spreading some jam on it. She really didn't have the stomach to eat anything else.

* * *

><p>Severus watched the bushy-haired Gryffindor from the Head Table. He had noticed that she hadn't really been eating much lately and could only assume that something was wrong.<p>

But how could Potter and Weasley not notice? They were her best friends, weren't they?

_But they're dunderheads, _his conscience reminded him.

He looked at Hermione and realized that his thoughts from yesterday were confirmed. She had lost weight and the familiar spark in her eyes had disappeared slightly. Something had changed her… he was sure of it.

Spending time with her outdoors yesterday was pleasant and Severus found himself replaying the scene in his mind. Her presence had offered him a comfort he didn't even know he had wanted. Severus had sat down with her with the intention of talking to her, offering her some form of comfort, only to have her turn the tables and comfort him instead.

It was moments like that where Severus realized how alone he really was. As a Death Eater turned spy, he found that he really didn't have the luxury of time. He couldn't mingle with others; discuss the latest Potion trends, or even date.

He only had Albus, and while Albus trusted him, it wasn't that much. _Only as much as is deemed necessary._ Severus could tell from the look in the old man's eyes that he still didn't fully trust him. He sneered at Albus who was chatting animatedly with Minerva about something.

Severus' gaze drifted towards the Slytherin table and he suppressed his grimace. Most of the children in his house were involved in the Dark Arts, and subsequently, the Dark Lord himself. He sought out his godson.

Draco Malfoy was in over his head. The poor boy didn't even realize that he had been assigned his task in punishment for his father's incompetence. When Severus tried to offer him help, the little git had pushed him aside.

_Trying to steal his glory, ha, I don't want any glory. I just want this damn war to be over, _Severus thought to himself. He just wanted some peace and quiet, was that so bad? But he wasn't a fool; he knew he'd only rest once he was dead.

He watched as Hermione got up and left the Great Hall, leaving her half eaten toast on the table. He slowly shook his head then stood. It really wasn't his place to muse about the girl, that was everyone else's responsibility. Pushing the thoughts of her from his mind, he went to his office to prepare for his first years.

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way to the dungeons slowly, dragging her feet as she went. She didn't want to be the first one down there, she trembled slightly, imagining being alone with Darius. He had left her alone lately and she didn't want that to change. But Hermione wasn't stupid; she knew Darius would pursue her once more.<p>

But she would take the time she had to try and learn how to protect her mind better. If Darius discovered her feelings for Snape, they'd both be in trouble.

Hermione shook her head. What she felt for Snape was completely inappropriate and unprofessional. She had a crush on her professor! How much more inappropriate could one get?

She had always thought Snape was a good person, but this year she had started to see him in a new light. He was no longer just a professor, but a person too; a person with feelings who was suffering from this war, just like her.

Remembering yesterday, Hermione sighed. Sitting next to him was so comforting and his touch was soft and gentle unlike the harshness she had been reduced to lately.

But Hermione was slightly ashamed of the feelings running through her body. She had wanted to kiss her professor, despite how absurd the idea was.

Looking up at the dungeon door, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Walking inside, Hermione admitted to herself that she missed having Snape as a Potions teacher. While he was rather rude and demanding, she knew he did it simply to keep them all safe. She missed how he'd come close to inspect her potion, their shoulders sometimes brushing…

"Hermione!"

Snapping out of her daydream, Hermione saw Neville waving her over. Smiling at him, she took a seat.

"How are you?" she asked politely, glancing up at the board to see what ingredients they would need for today.

"I'm fine, been busy I suppose. I've been helping Professor Sprout a lot in the greenhouses," he answered, grinning proudly.

"That's good, Neville," she said softly as Darius strode into the room.

"Directions are on the board; begin," he commanded. At once, people began to gather the ingredients they would need for their potions.

Hermione got to work quickly, whispering instructions to Neville every so often.

She found her thoughts drifting to Snape once more and she inwardly cursed herself.

_Get a grip, Hermione _she thought as she chopped up the plant.

Eventually, Potions ended and Hermione finished stirring her potion. Bottling it up, she inspected it quickly.

"I don't know how you manage to make a perfect potion every time, Hermione," Neville said dejectedly, looking at his off-coloured potion.

"Practice," she replied, blushing. Gathering her things, she quickly moved to the front and placed the vial on Darius' desk.

"Miss Granger," he said firmly as she turned around to leave.

Hermione froze, waiting to see what he would say.

"Detention tonight."

She didn't have to look to know he had a stupid grin on his face. So with a brave face, instead of breaking down in tears like she wanted to, Hermione made her way to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

Once there, Hermione sat down and pulled out one of her books on Legilimency. Last night she had started meditating, knowing that it would help. Clearing the mind was very important.

She was so wrapped up in her book that she didn't notice Snape behind her, reading over her shoulder.

"Legilimency is not something that should be trifled with, Miss Granger."

Hermione jumped in surprise at the closeness of his voice. Whipping around, she glanced at him, wide eyed. "Oh, Professor," she muttered, turning pink.

He looked at her confusingly.

Taking a moment to collect herself, Hermione relaxed. "I'm not messing around with Legilimency, sir," Hermione said firmly. "I'm serious about learning it."

Snape walked around the desk so he was now in front of her. "And why is that?"

She flushed, knowing that she couldn't very well just tell him the truth! "Because I think, with everything that is going on, it'd be a good idea," she said after a few minutes.

His gaze bore into hers, causing her to fidget. "If you are indeed serious about it, Miss Granger, than I shall help you. Come to my office tonight after dinner and we can begin."

Hermione grinned, excited that Snape wanted to help her. The idea of spending time alone with him sent shivers up and down her spine. But realization dawned on her and she frowned. "Thank you, Sir. I really appreciate the assistance, but could we possibly start tomorrow night? I have detention," she whispered, clearly embarrassed.

Snape looked at her funny. "What could you have possibly done to deserve detention?"

Hermione immediately paled. "Nothing," she mumbled, looking down towards her hands as if they had suddenly become the most interesting things in the world.

Snape thought her behaviour was very strange, but didn't comment it. He could tell she was upset. Without another word, he turned and sat down at his desk. As he sat, he could have slapped himself in the face. He was trying to remember that she was his student and there was no room for her to be anything else, and he goes and invites her to his office!

_Idiot, _his conscience chided him.

Eventually the rest of the class trickled in. He taught them a new way to strengthen their shield charms before splitting them up into groups.

Somehow, Hermione ended up with Lavender. She blocked everything Lavender threw at her quite easily, feeling as though she wasn't really getting anything out of the class. Why couldn't she have gotten a better partner? Harry or Ron would have been good… hell, anyone would have been better than Lavender.

"Miss Granger, how would you feel about a more skilled opponent?"

Turning, Hermione nodded, wondering who Snape would pair her with. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized he meant himself.

The other groups stopped, waiting to see what would happen. "Five galleons he wipes the floor with her," someone muttered, causing her to blush.

Snape was an incredibly powerful wizard and she knew she was outmatched. While she was smart, he had plenty of field experience. She had barely held her own against the Death Eaters they had faced at the Ministry, how was she supposed to do so here?

_Confidence, Hermione. Don't count yourself out just yet._

Tightening her grip on her wand, she nodded to him.

Snape smirked, quickly sending a stunning spell at her.

She blocked it, continuing to block almost every stunning spell he sent towards her.

Trying to trick her, he sent a stunning spell towards an unsuspecting Potter.

Hermione quickly cast _Protego _at Harry, blocking it. Snape's expression was unreadable, and Hermione wondered if she had somehow managed to impress him.

"_Stupefy Maxima_!" he shouted.

She only had a split second to realize what he had just done, quickly casting a _Protego Maxima._

Looking around, she realized she had managed to shield them all. But why was everyone looking at her funny? Glancing towards Snape, she saw he had an unreadable expression on his face as well.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor," he mumbled, causing her jaw to drop. Snape never gave points to any house other than his own. Looking at Harry and Ron, she saw that they looked gob smacked as well.

"Class dismissed," he growled, causing everyone to quickly scatter.

Hermione stayed behind though, hoping to speak to him. "Sir?"

"Miss Granger, that was some… impressive magic," he managed to say without any malice.

"Why?"

"Because it was non-verbal. To produce a spell of that size requires a great deal of strength and to do it non-verbally requires even more. That is strong magic for someone so young."

She blushed. "Really?"

He didn't answer. He just sat down, going through his papers.

"Thank you, Sir," she said before leaving the classroom. She had some time to kill so she figured she'd head towards the library.

Hermione was proud of herself, and that was something no one, not even Darius, could take away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: JKR owns the characters, I'm simply borrowing them. Thanks AnnHarrisForever for betaing this and for all the reviews. Much appreciated. xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Hermione sat at her usual spot in the library, doodling in her notebook. She was not looking forward to her detention tonight; instead she was wishing that she could spend the evening in Snape's office. With a sigh, she glanced down at her notebook, eyes widening in realization. Closing her eyes, she hoped she hadn't seen what she had thought she had just saw. With a deep breath, she looked at the doodles again.

"Sweet Merlin," she whispered, knowing if Snape saw this she would be a dead woman. While spacing out, she had somehow managed to write Severus' name all over her notebook with little hearts. She quickly slammed the book shut.

Why on earth was she attracted to him so much? Where had these feelings even come from? Hermione felt so lost and confused; she just wanted to scream in frustration.

Maybe it was because he was noticing her? She knew he had seen that she was upset and he had reached out to talk to her. Maybe he cares?

_He only cares because he's your teacher and it's his job to care about his students._

No, she knew Snape was a trustworthy man… a good man. No one else bothered to see it, but she did.

In her third year, Snape had thrown himself in front of them to protect them from Remus, who was in his werewolf form. He protected them, even when it could have cost him his life.

Doing what he does takes a large amount of courage, and Hermione knew that. She acknowledged it and believed it. He was a double agent and knew that so much was taken out of him. He was probably tortured, doing his best to save everyone when he had to suffer himself. _More people should appreciate him._

She was sure Dumbledore trusted him, but she doubted that he trusted Snape completely. He kept secrets, and that wasn't a good thing. If he knew something, something about Harry and Voldemort, he should just tell everyone instead of dancing around it.

Standing up, Hermione collected her things. Really not wanting to eat anything, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. The very idea of food made her stomach churn, but she pressed onward. She had to eat something.

Hermione often wondered why she protected Harry the way she did. Was his life really worth more than her own? Yes.

It pained her to think that way, but it was true. She knew that if Harry died, the entire wizarding world would be in go in disarray. The War would be lost and so many innocent people would die. She couldn't let that happen.

Walking into the Great Hall, Hermione took her usual seat near Harry and Ron. Neville, who sat across from her, looked up. "Are you feeling all right, Hermione?"

Looking at him, Hermione smiled slightly. "I'm fine."

Neville looked at her sceptically. "You can talk to me, you know," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said with a nod. Hermione knew his heart was in the right place. He cared about others and knew the damage a war could cause. Neville was tougher than people gave him credit for.

Turning to her food, Hermione picked at it. She ate a little, but not much. Her stomach churned in protest, Darius filled her mind, making her want to be sick.

She was unaware of the piercing black eyes that were watching her every move.

* * *

><p>Snape glared as he watched Hermione push her food around on her plate. He couldn't imagine why she wanted to lose weight. Her body was nice the way it was… perky breasts, long firm legs…<p>

He almost cringed in disgust. He couldn't have thoughts like these in front of his students. Students… she was one of them. It was so inappropriate for him to think of her that way.

Further down the staff table, Darius stood and left. Snape rolled his eyes. That man was an idiot who probably didn't know a thing about potions. He suspected that Darius was ruining all the potions he had worked so hard to keep in order. Why had Dumbledore hired him?

Snape wasn't that pleased he had the Defence position. The only reason he had it was because _he_ wanted him too. He missed his dingy office. He missed being down in the dungeons, brewing to his heart's content. He missed terrorizing his students, making them wet themselves in fear. But he wouldn't tell anyone those things.

He watched as Hermione stood up and exited the Great Hall. Her curls bounced with each step, giving Snape the immense desire to run his hands through them.

She had detention tonight and he wondered what she could have possibly done to deserve it. She had gone six years without serving one and he imagined that she wouldn't be too pleased to have broken her record.

Madame Pomfrey leaned over and politely asked him to brew some tonics for the hospital wing. He agreed, unsurprised that she didn't trust Darius' brewing. Tonight he'd go to his private lab in the dungeon and brew.

* * *

><p>Hermione nervously made her way down to the dungeons. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself. It was always so cold down there.<p>

She wondered if Severus still lived down in the dungeons, but quickly pushed the thought from her mind. She couldn't think about him down here… she couldn't.

Bravely, Hermione pushed open the door. Walking in, she saw Darius sitting behind his desk. He looked up, glaring at her viciously. She tried not to tremble.

Before she even realized what had happened, Darius had pressed her up against the wall, his eyes blazing. "So, Hermione, did you think you would be safe here? Did you really think you'd be able to ignore me?" he hissed.

She didn't say anything, not wanting to fuel his obvious anger. It was sometimes better to suffer in silence.

"What is Potter doing with Dumbledore? Why are they having secret meetings?" he demanded.

Hermione simply blinked, not answering.

Darius shoved her, causing her to hit her head on a desk as she fell to the floor.

Groggily, Hermione tried to pull herself upright. Touching the back of her head, she felt wetness. She was bleeding.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?" Darius loomed over her, a crazed look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Snape was making his way down to his chambers in the dungeons when he heard a shout from the potions classroom. He moved up to it, and found it was warded so he couldn't get in, but he could still hear what was being said.<p>

"Stop," a muffled voice pleaded.

"Stop?" a male voice, which Snape assumed was Darius, laughed. "The Dark Lord is getting tired of your resistance. Perhaps you need better motivation? I'm sure Bellatrix would love to get her hands on you." Laughter. "You're scared? You should be." There was a scuffle and then a thunk.

Snape stepped away from the door, his thoughts racing. Was Darius a Death Eater? He must be if he was addressing him as the Dark Lord! _But then why didn't Voldemort tell me? Should I confront him?_

He shook his head. The Dark Lord would be furious if he got involved in something he wasn't supposed to and the punishment would be severe.

But he needed to tell Albus. So he turned, making his way towards the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Hermione gasped as Darius tightened his grip around her throat. "Anything to say, Hermione?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver knife.<p>

Eyes widening in fear, she shook her head. "You're despicable! And I won't tell you! I won't tell you anything!"

Anger in his eyes, he pushed up her skirt and dragged the knife along the creamy flesh of her thigh.

Hermione cried out, the pain hurting intensely.

"You're mine, Mudblood, don't you ever forget it," he growled into her ear.

Darius stepped away from her, watching as the blood dripped down her leg. "Get out," he shouted, turning away and leaving the room.

Hermione slid to the floor, a strangled sob escaping her lips. She shakily grabbed her wand, whispering a healing spell. Hopefully, she'd be able to make it to Gryffindor Tower without being spotted.

* * *

><p>"Albus, you need to listen to me!" Severus practically yelled at the older man. Why didn't he believe him? "Darius is a Death Eater. I heard him! Why don't you believe me?"<p>

Dumbledore simply shook his head. "Don't be rash, Severus. Darius doesn't bear the mark and he has a clean record. Did you know he used to volunteer in magical orphanages around the world?" He popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth.

"Albus, I wouldn't lie about this. I heard him speaking to someone!"

Dumbledore arched his eyebrow. "Did you hear him say the words 'I am a Death Eater'?"

"Well, no, but that's not the point. You need to look into this."

"I have, Severus, just as I do with every staff member I hire!"

"Don't be a fool," he hissed, his dark eyes flashing dangerously.

"Leave, Severus, before I lose my patience."

With a growl, Snape turned on his heel and left, his robes billowing behind him. He was furious that Albus wasn't taking him seriously. If there was a threat within the castle, it should be looked into, shouldn't it?

Storming down the halls, he saw a figure leaning up against the wall. He was about to assign detention when he realized it was Hermione. She was crying. Cautiously, he approached her. "Are you all right, Miss Granger?"

Startled, she looked up. "Umm, yes, fine… just having a moment," she mumbled.

"Do you need an escort to Gryffindor Tower? You seem to have lost your way." She was down near the dungeons, which was rather unusual for most students.

"No, thank you, Sir." She looked up at him; her big brown eyes were tear rimmed.

He stiffly muttered a farewell before turning and leaving.

* * *

><p>Hermione let out the breath she had been holding in. She summoned one of the House Elves, Dotty, asking her to Apparate her back to the dorms. The small elf agreed happily, taking her to the Tower.<p>

Once there, Hermione crawled into her four poster bed. Her leg hurt, and she knew it would take time to heal, but it would be all right. She would just have to deal with the pain for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! You guys rock. I'm finally done with school though, so updates should be happening more frequently! I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but hopefully this makes up for it! Enjoyy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The next days went by slowly. Hermione limped around everywhere, but no one said anything. But she could feel the dark eyes following her figure whenever she walked through the halls. He suspected something, she knew he did. But he didn't press her, and she was grateful for it.

* * *

><p>Severus watched as Hermione limped her way down towards the lake. He followed her from a distance, prepared to talk to her. However, he halted when he saw the Longbottom boy following her. He hid behind a few trees, so he could watch and see what was going on. He was a spy after all, why not use the skills he has, he thought to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione had made her way down to the lack, sitting near the edge. A few tears had escaped her eyes when she heard a twig snap behind her. Hermione's head whipped around, expecting to see Severus, but it wasn't.<p>

"Neville?" She asked, her voice shaking. "What are you doing down here?" She wiped the tears from her eyes. Neville came down and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand in his. "Hermione, you can lie to everyone else, but don't lie to me. I know something is wrong. Please, let me in."

Hermione shook her head, "I can't Neville. I just can't, if I could, I would tell you, really, but I can't."

Neville looked angry. "You're lying! Hermione, say something."

Hermione stood, well, attempted to. She staggered. Neville lunged forward, ripping her skirt off. She screeched, standing there awkwardly in her shorts. She attempted to cover her wound.

* * *

><p>Severus was about to storm down there. How dare that boy defile her! He stopped when he heard Neville scream at her.<p>

* * *

><p>"HERMIONE! HOW DARE YOU SAY NOTHING IS WRONG! LOOK AT YOUR LEG! SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU." Neville yelled at her.<p>

Hermione's eyes glistened over. "Neville, don't. Just don't."

"Hermione. Your leg is infected! You need to get help, have someone look at it."

She shook her head. "I CAN'T NEVILLE. YOU THINK I WOULD LET THIS HAPPEN IF I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE? WELL, YOUR WRONG."

Neville tried grabbing her, "Hermione, please, just, please. Talk to someone. Something is going on with you, this is proof. Please Hermione."

"No." She stated. Neville went to say something, but Hermione turned around, her eyes full of fire. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE NEVILLE."

Neville turned around, walking away. If she didn't need help, then so be it.

* * *

><p>Severus had seen enough. He stormed toward Hermione. At the sound of his approach, Hermione's head whipped around, thinking it was Neville. Her eyes were filled with fury and her curls hung around her face. In all honesty, Severus thought she looked estranged.<p>

She tried to get up quickly, as if to back away from him, but he was too quick for her. Severus scooped her up into his arms, cradling her like a child. She started sobbing silently into his chest. With a flick oh his wand, he silenced her and disillusioned them both. He made his way back towards the castle. Her leg needed to be cared for, and if she was too stubborn to go to Pomfrey, then he would take care of it, whether he liked it or not.

He made it inside and headed straight for the dungeons. He felt like an idiot for not realizing she was hurt this badly. He accepted her pitiful excuse because he thought something else was paining her, something, well, not as drastic. How wrong he was. He carefully her carefully, not wanting to cause her any more pain. Finally, they had reached the safety of his chambers. Once inside, he released the disillusionment charm.

Severus carried her into his bedroom and sat her down upon his bed. She looked terribly frail, like any sudden movement would kill her. "Hermione, I'll be right back. Please don't move. Or else I will find your sorry arse and drag it back here." She simply nodded. He turned and left to get what he would need.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked around. She felt slightly uncomfortable at the fact she was in his room. It was nice though, <em>rather cozy looking, <em>she thought. There was books everywhere, and her fingers were itching with the idea of reading some of them. There were a few candles here and there, and they gave the room a nice warm feeling. It wasn't what she had expected the dungeons to feel like at all. It was warm, not ice cold. The bed she was sitting on had red sheets, a fact that definitely surprised her. She smirked a little, knowing that he had a thing for Gryffindor, even though he refused to show it. Her half smile faltered though, when she remember why she was here. She was screwed, yup, definitely screwed.

Severus came back into the room, and eyed Hermione warily. "Hermione, I'll allow you to talk again, but you have to let me heal you. Got it?" She nodded. He waved his hand and Hermione found she was able to talk once again.

"Sir, I.." She began, knowing she had to say something, anything.

He cut her off. "Be quiet for now. I need to look at your leg." Severus examined the wound, frowning more and more when he stared at it more and more. His frown turned into anger, when he realized someone was responsible for this.

He drew back in fury. How could someone dare to hurt someone like her? He knew she was a war target, but- He froze, realizing something. He had a feeling he knew exactly who was responsible for this monstrosity.

"Sir?" Hermione spoke, weakly.

He didn't say anything, just closed his eyes, willing himself not to strive next door and rip the heart out of the beast responsible.

"Please, heal me. Please." She quietly begged him.

Severus heard her pleas in the background, but he couldn't move. His suspicions about Darius were right. And if they were, well hell, he was in a very tight spot now.

"Severus.." Hermione whispered.

Hearing her say his name snapped him out of it. He grabbed some Essence of Dittany from his stores and approached her. Hermione had her head hanging back, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted. She was beautiful, and Severus wished he could see her looking like that in a more appropriate time.

_Appropriate.. Ha. _He thought to himself. _I have a student on my bed, and I'm thinking about having sex with a student in my bed. What the hell is wrong with me? Come on Severus, snap out of it. _

He gently applied the brown liquid to her wound, watching as it aged several days. He then placed some balm on it to fight the infection she had occurred. He then stepped a few paces back, staring at her.

Hermione gulped knowing he would be asking questions.

"So, Hermione," he drawled, "what made you possibly think you could get away with not having this looked it? Hmmm? Because I noticed. Longbottom noticed. The whole school would have noticed once you dropped dead from infection." He stopped.

Hermione started crying. His eyes were hard, cold. She shuddered, feeling as if the room just dropped twenty degrees. "I..." she tried to talk, but he just cut her off.

"No, do you realize how stupid you're being. What would have happened if you had become terminally ill? If you had died? Do you think Potter would just go on like nothing had happened? You've put all of us at risk! You're putting your idiot friends at risk. But most importantly, you're putting yourself at risk. For being the brightest witch of your age, you're being incredibly stupid."

Hermione stood, fury coursing through her, giving her a strength she had not felt for days. "You don't know anything about my situation, so don't give me that bull Severus. You put your life at risk everyday! But it's okay for you to do? And no one else? What makes you so special, hmmm?"

Severus glowered at her. "Because my life is worthless! Yours isn't. You have people that love you, and depend on you. People that will miss you once you're gone. I have no one. Once I die, the world will breathe a sigh of relief. I'm doing what is required of me in this war, and I am prepared to throw away my life, if that is the case. You, though, this war depends on you. You mean the world to people. I mean nothing to no one." He turned away from her, his fury coursing through him. He resisted the urge to punch his wall.. or worse.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I don't think you're life is worthless." He heard her quiet voice say.

He laughed, but it was an empty laugh, void of life. "Name one person who gives a damn about me Hermione."

"I do." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, placing her face into his back. "Severus, I care about you, and I don't want you to think your life is worthless, because it isn't. You're important to this world, and me." She stopped, her voice breaking.

Severus turned around, looking her in the eye. "Then tell me who did this to you." Her breath hitched, as she shook her head. "Hermione..." She still shook her head.

"I can't. Sev, if I could, I would, but just, let it go."

"Let it go?" His anger returning. "Hermione, I can not "let it go" and just pretend that he isn't hurting you."

She adverted her eyes. Severus knew his guesses were right. "You have one last chance to tell me Hermione, or else I shall take matters into my own hand."

She looked him into the eyes, firmly shaking her head.

Severus whipped his wand out, shouting "Legilimens!"

Hermione tried to fight him, but he made his way into her mind. Severus looked around, confused as to where he was. He seen Hermione hiding in the corner. Confused, Severus approached her, she was crying. He could feel the current Hermione try and push him from her mind, but he paid no intention to her.

She was trying to nurse the wounds on her stomach, but to no avail. Severus wanted to throw up when he saw what was there. All of his suspicions were confirmed. The word Darius was etched onto her skin, and it was still red and raw, meaning it was fresh. He clenched his fists, wanting to smash Darius' face in.

He watched as Hermione's eyes widened in panic, and Severus turned to see Darius approaching her with a smirk. Hermione scooted away, trying to back away, but she had no where to go. He grabbed her arm and threw her onto the floor.

Severus withdrew from her mind, but quickly gripped Hermione's arm to keep her from running. He didn't want to see anymore. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she refused to look at him.

Hermione was furious. How dare he enter her mind, when she clearly didn't want him to know. She tried to pull away, but his long slender fingers tightened their grip on her. After a few minutes, she gave up, collapsing on the floor.

She felt him sit on the ground near her, pulling her into his arms. She sobbed into him, clutching onto him as if her life depended on it. She didn't care that she was furious with him, and he was furious at her. They held onto each other in the silence. But in that silence, she could have sworn she heard him crying too.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclainer: See Chapter 1. Thanks to all my followers out there! I've must have re-written this a billion times, haha but I don't want to keep it from you any longer! I hope you enjoy! Reviews make my day, just saying! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

After what seemed like hours, Severus tried to pull away. Hermione shrieked and pulled him closer, not wanting to lose the comfort he was providing her with. "No." She murmured, burying her face into his chest. "Hermione." He said, trying to shift away. "No." She repeated, clutching at him more firmly. "You can't leave me. You just can't." She whispered, her voice hoarse from all the screaming and crying she had been doing.

Severus pulled away just so he could get a good look at the witch in his arms. She was broken, a shell of what she used to be. It broke his heart, seeing her in this state. He cared for Hermione, even though he knew it was wrong. And his feelings were spinning out of control, but started out as worry was turning into something stronger, into affection. He feared that at the rate he was going, he would fall in much farther, very soon. He couldn't help but want to be with her, to protect her.

Yes, Severus Snape had found someone. He wanted to save her, to be the one to free her from this evil, and from herself. He wanted to protect her, and do anything in his power to do just that. He would die for her, that much was certain. And that thought, it should have sent him running in the direction. Severus didn't care about anyone. He hated children. He hated relationships and friendships and contact with all other people. This world, this war, had made him cold. He had always told himself he would only love one person in this lifetime, and she was dead. But looking down in his arms, he realized he was wrong. He did crave a relationship, contact with someone. It was the know it all in his arms. She had challenged everything he had thought to have been true. He wanted to spend time in her company, he wanted to listen to her talk for hours about nothing at all.

Whatever he was feeling, this thing, it had gone out of control. What had started as fatherly concern had quickly transformed into something completely different. He wanted her in his life. And he was pretty sure she wanted him in his. With Hermione, he felt something that he had never felt with another human in his entire life: trust. Hermione trusted him. She had put her trust in him. That was the greatest gift that anyone had ever given him. And in a way, Severus trusted her back. He knew he could be his true self around her, although he was still very cautious about what he showed. But still, trust. That was big, and very important in any kind of relationship.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter, whispering soothing words into her ear. He would protect this little witch, even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

* * *

><p>Hermione leaned into Severus' touch, glad she had him here. She knew what would happen next would be rocky and dangerous, but she was still glad. She knew Severus was someone she could count on, to help her. She was scared though, for him, and for her. When Darius found out that Severus knew, it would open a whole new can of worms, one that Hermione was too afraid to even think about. This incident with Severus would change everything, but still...<p>

It was a huge relief to have someone know what was going on with her. And she knew Severus wouldn't face it in a immature way. He would calculate every move, especially since him getting involved would put him in a very dangerous position with the Dark Lord. Frowning, she buried her face into him even deeper. She didn't want him to get hurt because of her. If anything happened to him, she would never forgive herself.

She cared for Severus, more than she should care to admit to herself. She knew it was inappropriate, his was her professor for Merlin's sake! But that didn't stop the butterflies she felt when she saw him. He was everything to her. He was her source of comfort, in some weird way. It was twisted, but she didn't care. She wanted him around, because he made her feel normal, almost. Things weren't as bad. When she was upset, or whenever she felt horrible, she just pictured his face. She didn't know when that had started, but it had. She closed her eyes and pictured his long black hair, framing his face. His piercing black eyes staring into her soul. That stupid little smirk of his one his face. It was incredibly creepy, but she didn't give a damn. She cared about Severus Snape.

She knew they needed to talk though, and soon. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him. Looking up into his eyes, she thanked him. "Severus, I, well, thank you. For everything. I don't know what I would have done.. I.." She paused, trying to fight back her tears. She was so sick and tired of crying.

Severus frowned. "Really Hermione, what were you thinking? I don't even know where to begin with you."

Hermione grimaced. "I just, I couldn't tell anyone. And you can't either. Please, Severus."

Severus scowled, "Well, if you think I'm just going to let this happen you're highly mistaken."

"Please, Severus, no one else can know." Hermione looked at him, her eyes widened in fear.

Severus frowned. Things were obviously much more worse than he had thought if she was this afraid of him. "Hermione, you need to talk to me, and to be honest. I need to know what's going on." She nodded in agreement. "Is it Darius?" Hermione remained silent. "Hermione, you need to trust me. I have to help you, so please, let me."

Hermione knew what Severus had just said held great importance. The fact that he admitted he wanted to help her spoke volumes. "It was him." She whispered, wanting Severus to know that she did trust him.

Severus closed his eyes and Hermione knew he was trying to hold back his anger. "How long?" He asked next.

"Since this summer. My parents, I think their under a curse. I mean, they have to be, how else could they had not known.."

Severus frowned. "This had been going on for months, but you never thought to tell anyone? Why Hermione?"

She shrugged. "Protecting Harry is important. Darius wants information, but I would never sell Harry out. He keeps thinking I'm going to crack one of these days, but I can't. I won't let myself. Too much is at stake. And telling Harry would have made it worse. Dumbledore gave him something to do, something that is very important to this war. I can't distract him. Honestly, I'm kind of upset he never noticed something was even wrong with me this year, but I suppose it's for the best. Our friendship is something that is fragile, and a bit strange. I was mostly just the brains, but still. It's just easier this way for now." She paused, catching her breath and wiping away a few tears.

"But Neville noticed right away. He's been really nice about things. I know you don't like him much, but he's stronger than anyone gives him credit for. I talk to him a lot, but he doesn't know. But his suspicions are getting closer, especially after the incident at the lake, which I'm sure you saw."

She paused again, trying to catch her breath and prepared herself for what she was about to say. "You noticed. And I'm glad you did. Severus, I. It's nice to have someone to care for me, the way you do. I hope I'm not being assumptious in assuming you care for me, because I certainly care for you. I know it's completely inappropriate, but I don't give a damn. You noticed me. You noticed how hurt I was, both emotionally and physically. I will forever be grateful for you Severus. I know this is going to make both of our lives so much harder, and I would never try and put you in danger. In fact, I almost hate that you're getting involved, because I would be devastated if anything happened to you and it was my fault. I-"

Severus smirked as he cut her off. "You talk to much Hermione." And he pressed his lips to hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thanks to all my people still out there! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Happiness. That was all she could feel, all around her. The feeling was surrounding her, inside of her, consuming every thought. This is something that Hermione never thought she would find in anyone. That once in a lifetime feeling. She sighed, reveling in the feeling of Severus' lips upon hers. She gently wrapped her arms around him, careful not to scare him away. Parting her lips slightly, she waited to see how he would respond.

Hermione still couldn't wrap it around her head that she was sitting here, in the dungeons, kissing her professor! What would everyone think! She didn't care in that moment. She only cared for the feel of his lips on hers.

Severus slowly pushed his tongue into Hermione's mouth. He quickly began moving it around, exploring her. Slowly, she kissed him back. She swirled her tongue in his mouth, loving the way he tasted, like sandalwood. She inhaled, noticing he smelt like that as well. Earthy and musty. It sent her heart racing and her mind wandering in directions it certainly shouldn't be going.

Hermione shifted her body closer to his. Severus moved his hands, wrapping one into her dark curls, the other around her waist. The touch of his skin on hers set her afire. Her body was warm and tingling, unlike anything she had ever discovered.

Severus pulled away, although it felt like he did it reluctantly. Hermione looked into his eyes, noticing they were ablaze with desire. She wondered if hers looked the same. She knew she wouldn't be able to go on without Severus. That kiss ignited something within her, something that nothing else would ever satisfy again.

Hermione touched her lips, and smiled. She was happy.

Severus looked confused.

"That was my first kiss."

"Oh." Was all he replied.

Hermione smiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to make this awkward. I've just never kissed anyone before." She paused, "Thank you."

Severus was gobsmacked. His student just thanked him for kissing her? He stood, placing his head in his hands. He began pacing, the wheels in his mind churning. "Hermione. I.."

She looked at him, her warm brown eyes staring up at him. "Yes Severus?"

"This isn't right. This isn't appropriate." He needed to stop this, whatever this was, before it was too late.

"I don't care."

"Hermione, you don't understand, there is too much at risk. I can't. I just. I can't think!" He threw his hands in the air, still pacing back and forth. Hermione could feel him started to get angry. Severus continued on his rant. "This isn't right! I just, leave." He said abruptly.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, afraid she heard him right. She could feel her body fill with worry and doubt. Severus wouldn't send her away, would he? Not so soon after she had finally opened up to him, to someone. _No, no, no_.

"Get out." He turned away from her.

Hermione could feel her eyes fill with tears. She didn't move from the bed however, still unable to comprehend that he was seriously throwing her out.

"There are potions on the table. Take them as you leave."

"But.. Severus.. I." Hermione stuttered, still confused.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for using a professor's given name _without _permission."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. They just went from snogging to this? How on earth did that happen!

"Miss Granger, if you don't leave my chambers immediately, you'll regret it."

Hermione stood, walking to the door. "I already do," she whispered, feeling her heart break in half. She slammed the door behind her, leaving Severus to his silence.

* * *

><p>Severus stared at the wall, before cursing realizing she didn't take the potions. Silly girl. Severus collapsed onto the bed, taking in deep breaths. He was cruel, but it was necessary. There was too much to risk on something as silly as feelings. He had his problems, she had hers. He couldn't get involved. Things would be better this way.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She didn't want to encounter any more Slytherins down here, not while she was crying. Little did she knew, there was a pair of eyes on her from the moment she left Severus' rooms.<p>

* * *

><p>She threw herself into her room, her breathing ragged. She collapsed on the bed and let herself cry. It hurt, everything hurt. She didn't want to think about the dark mysterious man who had been filling her thoughts.<p>

Between sobs, she heard someone knocking on the door. Wiping away some of her tears, she stood. Peeking out into the common room, she saw Draco wasn't there. He usually wasn't, but she liked to check just to be sure. Making her way to the door, she opened it. Behind the portrait was a very angry looking Neville.

She stepped aside, letting him come in. "Hermione," he began.

"Shush. Let's go to my room." She interrupted, not wanting anyone to know. Neville nodded and followed her to her room. She collapsed on her bed, and positioned herself against the headboard, pulling the blanket up over her. Neville sat next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Hermione, please, let me in. Let me help you." Neville begged. Hermione needed to tell him something. She wanted to. He was such a good friend. One that she could never replace. She wouldn't tell him about Darius, but she would vent about Severus, without revealing his identity.

"All right Nev." She cuddled into his side. He didn't smell like Severus, or give the same type of comfort, yet it was nice none-the-less.

"Have you ever been in love Neville?" She asked.

Neville looked at her shocked, unsure of where this conversation was going. "Yes." And it was true. Luna Lovegood held a special place in his heart, although he hadn't plucked up the courage to tell anyone.

Hermione sighed. "It's horrible. Love. It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart, meaning someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses. You build up this whole armor, for years, so nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life... you give them a piece of you. They don't ask for it. They do something dumb one day, like kiss you, or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you our and leaves you crying in the darkness, so a simple phrase like "this isn't working" or "this isn't right" turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a body-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love."

Neville just sighed, and pulled Hermione in closer. He didn't know where to begin, but obviously something, or someone rather, was tearing Hermione apart. Both literally and figuratively.

"Did he do this to you?" He asked, gesturing to her leg.

Hermione sighed, "Nev, leave that be."

He remained silent.

Hermione started crying again. She loved Severus Snape. As wrong as she knew it was, she did. They had only kissed once, but it was enough. Enough to confirm everything she had been feeling since school had started. Hermione cried and cried, until her body was aching from exhaustion. She cuddled into Neville, falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated you guys! Please forgive me! I've started a HP fanpage on facebook/HarryPotterWillAlwaysBeMyLife so check it out! I might start posting sneak peaks and such there.. but regardless, I don't own HP and I never will! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Severus was torn. Torn in a very bad way. He knew he needed to think this through, quickly and smartly, or else a lot would be at stake.

He slammed his fist on his desk, splattering ink all over the first year's essays he was trying to grade. He was mad. Angry. _It's that little chit's fault... _he thought to himself.

And it was true. This whole dilemma is because of her. Hermione Granger. _For being the smartest witch of her age she sure does get herself into a lot of trouble._

Severus leaned back in his chair. His mind wouldn't leave him be. He was playing scenarios back and forth, but couldn't bare to make a decision. Whatever his mind would land on however, would certainly change the tide of the war. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Hell, he wasn't sure if the wizarding world was ready for it.

He wanted to protect Hermione. He wanted to be there for her, and care for her. But there were so many obstacles in the way. First and foremost, she was his student for Merlin's sake! And he, he was old enough to be her father. Their relationship, if one was ever to exist, would be something she would be ridiculed for. He would be under attack as well. Hermione didn't deserve that. She earned her grades the proper way, not by sleeping with her professor. She wasn't some tart. Hermione deserved respect, and she would never find that if she dated someone who was twice her age.

Problem number two would be the war. He was a spy, and very valuable to the Order. Being with her could jeopardize everything. It would also make her an even bigger target in this war. No, Hermione couldn't be dragged in even deeper than she already was. If the Inner Circle ever found out, well, both of their lives would be at stake.

Severus hands crumpled into fists. He wanted nothing more than to go and destroy Darius for even laying a finger on her. That man was responsible for all of this. _He has to be a Death Eater..._

_But why would the Dark Lord set two followers into the castle? Unless he doesn't trust me anymore.. if that's the case, then we really are in danger. But that snake, even the idea of him being anywhere near her makes me insides churn._

Severus sighed in defeat. He cared for Hermione too much for this situation to go by without him doing anything. He needed to confront Darius.. even if it would compromise his position as a spy.

He needed to protect Hermione, for many reasons. Firstly, she was a student, under his care. That was his job as a professor, to protect and enrich the minds of the youth. Secondly, the war would be lost without her. Everyone could see she was the brains of the Golden Trio, even if Potter and Weasley were ignoring her. And finally, there was the reason Severus refused to say out loud. The real reason he felt this was all so personal.

He cared for her too much. And it was dangerous, and irresponsible. But it was also irrevocable. He knew from experience his feelings wouldn't change.

But he knew he needed to push her away, for now. It wouldn't be safer if she didn't realize he reciprocated her feelings. Yes, it was harsh and cruel, but necessary. It would keep her safe.

Severus turned back to his essays, and knew he needed to get back to grading them before class. His 7th year...

* * *

><p>Hermione rolled over, feeling a body next to hers. Groggily, she opened her eyes to see Neville snoring. She giggled. Pushing her foot slowly towards, she touched his side, knowing he was ticklish. He jerked, but remained asleep. Giggling even more, Hermione pushed her foot harder, sending him to the floor.<p>

"Hey!" He shouted, waking up from the impact. Neville stood up and looked around, his eyes wide. He saw Hermione wrapped up in the blankets laughing hysterically. "Hermione, that wasn't funny!" He said with a serious face, but immediately joined in with her laughter.

It was good to see her smiling, especially after what had happened the night before. She was a wreck. It worried him seeing her so torn up.

Hermione's giggling finally died down. "Come on Nev, let's get ready for breakfast."

Neville nodded, then groaned. "Man, I wish we didn't have Potions and Defense today. I hate having the two right after each other."

Hermione froze. _Great, just great. That's just what I need. Oh, and I need to patrol with Malfoy today too. Great, just great._

Hermione went into the bathroom and quickly got ready, knowing Neville would need a turn too. Looking at her bushy hair, she groaned. She really had no patience for her bushy hair anymore. Pointing her wand at her hair, she muttered a quick charm, and it instantly smoothed. Smiling, she pulled it back into a pony tail. She quickly brushed her teeth and let Neville into the bathroom.

She wandered around her room, looking for her Defense book. She could have sworn she had just seen it. Once again, she pulled out her wand, "Accio Defense book!" The book came flying at her, and she caught it in her hands with a smile.

Neville emerged from the bathroom and the two of them made their way down to the Great Hall. Hermione hated meal times, for multiple reasons. Harry, Ron, Darius, Malfoy, and now Severus. _Professor Snape, _she mentally corrected herself.

She grabbed a seat and Neville sat down next to her. She opened her book and began flipping through the pages. She didn't both filling her plate, knowing Neville would do it for her. If she had her way, she wouldn't eat at all, but Nev knew that, and took it upon himself to make sure she would take care of herself.

* * *

><p>Severus watched as Hermione entered the Hall with Neville. She was standing rather close to him. Severus felt his blood spike with jealously, but quickly shrugged it off. After witnessing the scene by the lake, he assumed Neville had some idea of what was going on.<p>

He watched as the two of them sat down, and Neville piled food onto her plate. _So the silly girl wasn't eating either._ Severus growled inwardly, sending a glare down the table to Darius. He watched as she opened her book, flipping through the pages.

Severus hoped she would find the note inside. Part of him hoped she didn't. Sure enough, the piece of parchment fell from the book into her lap. Confused, Hermione looked around, making sure no one would see. She picked it up, and read it quickly.

Severus could feel his heart pounding. After a few moments, Hermione quickly glanced at him, giving him a curt nod.

Severus released the breath he had been holding in. He had sent her a note saying that he was still interested in teaching her to close her mind if she was still interested. However, it was too be entirely professional. He refused to let it mean anything else.

* * *

><p>Hermione stuffed the note back into her book, a small smile on her face. He still cared about her enough to try and help her close her mind. That was good. It was a good start.<p>

She quickly ate all the food Neville put on her plate.

"Hermione?" He asked, unsure of what could have caused her to eat so fast.

"Yes Neville?" She asked between mouthfuls.

"Slow down. People are staring at you." He whispered.

It was true. A lot of the Gryffindor table had turned to watch Hermione eat with a passion that could rival Ron's.

Hermione's eyes shot open. She dropped her fork with a clang. "Sorry," she whispered, "I don't know what came over me."

Neville rubbed her back soothingly, "Shhhh. It's okay. I'm proud of you for eating it anyways." He shot her a smile which she returned.

Hermione sighed. Why couldn't she love someone like Neville? Someone her own age. Why did Mr. Tall Dark and Mysterious walk into her life.. She sighed in frustration.

Oh no, her life hadn't been normal, not for ages. And honestly, she didn't think it would become normal ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own HP and never will! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Neville and Hermione made their way to Potions. She was scared, as usual. Darius was her worst nightmare. As she entered the dungeons, she felt herself grow cold. But it wasn't just the temperature that sent shivers down her spine.

She hugged herself, rubbing her arms, trying to get the coldness at bay.

Neville looked at her, frowning. "Do you want to wear my cardigan Hermione? You look cold."

Hermione half-heartedly smiled. Neville was always so thoughtful. "No thanks Neville. I'll be fine in a moment."

"Well, just let me know if you change your mind."

"Okay, thank you."

She was glad she had opened up with Neville on some level. She needed someone to confide in. She cast a small glance at Harry and Ron, and felt her heart twinge a bit. She missed the two of them, a lot. But this was for the best. With Darius watching her so closely, it was better than they thought she was mad at them.

She took her seat, Neville taking the spot next to her. Now that Sev- Professor Snape, she mentally corrected herself, Neville was doing a lot better at Potions. He was actually pretty good at it. He just needed the right environment to prove himself.

Neville's Defense grades were another issue. He had always struggled somewhat with Defense, but now that Professor Snape was teaching it, Neville was just falling apart. Maybe she could do something to fix it? She shook her head, no. Things were delicate with Severus, and she had to be very careful if she didn't want to botch things up.

Darius entered the room, flashing a smile towards the girls who always sat in the front row. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew better.

"Good morning Class." He said, grinning. "I hope you're all feeling well and ready to brew!" He turned to Hermione, sending a smirk her way. "Today, we'll be brewing Paralyzing Potions, so make sure to be extra careful with the ingredients. You may start now."

Hermione quickly stood and gathered the ingredients for her and Neville. Carrying them back, she gently laid them on the table.

"Hermione, if this is dangerous, then why on earth is Professor Darius having us brew it?" Neville asked as he began to chop up the rat tails needed.

Hermione simply sighed. "I really don't know Neville. I'm sure there is a good reason for it."

Neville stopped chopping, turning to Hermione. "'You don't really seem to like him Hermione. Why?"

Hermione slowed her motions. "I really don't know what you're talking about Neville."

"But Hermione,"

"No, Neville. Now hurry up with your potion, you're falling behind," she said stiffly.

Neville frowned, but did as she bid.

Hermione finished the potion as quickly as possible. This was dangerous, if something was to go the wrong way. And while the potion itself was slightly harmless, it could be dangerous is used in the wrong environment. Paralyzing parts of the skin seemed harmless enough, but in the Dark Lord's hands, or Darius's, it could be very bad. She shivered, possibilities running through her mind.

She quickly poured some of her potion into a vial and placed it on Darius' desk. She quickly turned away, not wanting to make eye contact when she felt something drip onto her arm.

She gasped out in pain, clutching her arm. Immediately, she felt a numbing sensation slowly came over her. Her entire left arm had gone numb. She looked up to see Goyle chuckling. She brushed by him quickly, but she received a shove by Crabbe.

She ran as quickly as her legs could carry her. She could hear Neville in the distance, shouting her name, but she ignored him.

She needed help. She could go see Madame Pomfrey, she would definitely help her. But as soon as she thought it, she knew that was the wrong choice. She needed Severus. She missed him.

She quickly made her way to the Defense classroom and made her way inside. Looking up, she saw Severus sitting at the desk. He didn't look pleased with her disruption.

"Ms. Granger, what is the reason for you bursting in here a half hour before class even begins?" He stood, putting aside the papers he was grading.

"Sir, I, my arm." Hermione blushed, closing her eyes. She tried to subdue the feelings in her chest. She really wished she didn't fall so hard, so fast for her professor. But as much as she told herself that she shouldn't feel the way she did, it didn't matter. The surly professor held her heart, even if it was completely inappropriate and one sided.

"Ms. Granger?" He asked, his voice filled with something that could be distinguished as concern.

Hermione looked down and noticed he was holding onto her arm. She didn't even realize it. "Paralyzing Potion Sir, could you.. um...?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I'll fix it." He turned away to grab the cream needed.

Hermione watched him walk away, his robes billowing behind him. She scooted backwards and sat upon a desktop. She watched as she poked herself in the arm, somewhat amused that she couldn't feel a thing.

"Really, this isn't an amusing situation." He drawled as he walked towards.

She stopped. "Sorry sir."

Severus took her arm and began massaging the cream into the skin. Hermione tried to ignore the tingles crawling up her spine. "So what idiot is responsible for this?" He asked, curious to know who did this.

"Goyle, sir. Although Crabbe did contribute." She said, refusing to look at him. It was embarrassing that she was constantly being bullied.

"Were they punished?"

Hermione laughed. "I seriously doubt it. Probably just another thing for Darius to laugh about."

Severus frowned. He really didn't find this situation to be funny at all, yet Hermione was sitting in front of him laughing. He grabbed her arms, causing her to look up at him. His hard eyes softened when he realized she was crying. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer him, only stared into his eyes, tears streaming down her face. He squeezed her shoulders slightly, and she yelped out in pain.

Severus released her as if he had been shocked. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He didn't think he touched her that hard.

Hermione unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt, and then gently slid it down, revealing her shoulder. There was a very large bruise there. "It must have been from when Crabbe pushed me."

Severus went to grab a bruise healing paste, but stopped when he felt Hermione's hands enclose around his. "Don't. Just leave it be Severus."

She began to cry, placing her head against his arm, holding his hands in hers tightly.

Severus wasn't sure how to react. He wasn't exactly familiar with the workings of women, so this was a challenge to him. Once more, he was conflicted between what he wanted to do, and what he needed to do. "Hermione, please don't cry." He rubbed her back gently, trying to soothe her.

She looked up, and threw her arms around him. He remained stiff. Hermione stifled a sob. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Severus, just hold me." She practically shouted at him.

She relaxed as she felt his arms wrap around her, holding onto her tightly. His touch was comforting.. Hermione felt her tears dry, and could only feel the tingles that were spreading through her body.

Severus bent down and gently kissed the top of her head, inhaling deeply. _She smells heavenly, _he thought_, like nectarines and peonies. I wish I could just stay like this, but students will be arriving soon... _

Pulling himself away, he tried to ignore the frown that appeared on her angelic face. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them once more, they were their usual hard self.

Hermione knew he had entered back into the teaching zone. She hopped off the desk and began starting on her Potion's homework.

* * *

><p>Little did either of them know, Neville was standing right outside the doorway, his mouth open in shock.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own HP and never will! Thanks for everyone following the story and leaving reviews! They warm my heart! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"Neville, for Merlin's sake, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Hermione asked him. He had been acting so strange for the past few days.

Neville just shrugged, and continued working on his Charms essay. In truth, he was freaked out about what he saw between Hermione and Snape. Part of him was incredibly weirded out, and part of him thought that maybe he had imagine it. _There's no way Hermione would be like that with that greasy git anyways, right?_

But he wasn't sure. And he was much too nervous to bring it up. He didn't want to know the truth.

Besides, Hermione was responsible. She wouldn't do anything without having a motive for it, or at least thinking it through a hundred million times. He would just have to trust her judgment.

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder. "Neville, please just tell me."

Neville gulped. "I can't talk about it yet, but when I'm ready to, you'll be the first to know, trust me."

Hermione smiled. "Okay." And the two returned to their essays.

A small pop interrupted their homework session. A house elf appeared, smiling. "Mistress Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter and the fighter for all house elves, you has a letter!"

Hermione took the envelope, smiling. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Ellie." She said with a curtsy.

"Well, thank you Ellie."

With another curtsy, she disappeared with a pop.

Hermione opened the letter, smiling. She didn't see Neville's suspicion.

_Meet me in the ROR at 7 o'clock. -SS_

Hermione grinned. He wanted to see her! She felt the chills run down her spine. She couldn't wait to see Severus. At every attempt to push him from her mind, she failed miserably. She tried ignoring him in class and in the halls, but that just seemed to make it worse.

Neville noticed her smile. "Whose it from?" he asked.

She shrugged. "No one."

He scoffed. "Hermione, I'm your best friend. Don't lie to me."

Sadness flickered across her eyes. "Neville, it's from a guy all right? There I told you."

She stood to leave, but he asked her to stop. "Hermione, please open up to me."

She backed away a bit. "Neville, you know I'm going through a lot. Pushing me to open up isn't going to work. I need to do it at my own speed." She walked a few steps away then faced him once more. "Don't ever tell me I'm a liar, ever again." She growled before storming away.

* * *

><p>Hermione ate dinner quickly that evening, eager to see Severus.<p>

She made her way down the hall, towards the Room of Requirement. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Her spine was tingling, millions of thoughts rushing through her mind at once. She found that her palms were getting sweaty.

_Gods Hermione, get a grip. You can face Darius, but not your Potions professor. Stop being so pathetic. _She scolded herself.

She was about to turn the corner, but froze when she heard Darius's cool voice.

She quietly listened to the conversation. "I'll be gone for the rest of the evening. Make sure you don't screw this up. Understood?"

_Who was he talking to?_

"I don't need you, or Snape, or anyone to help me. I'm not a bloody idiot."

Hermione froze. She knew that voice. _Malfoy, that slimy git._

"Regardless, don't screw up. The Dark Lord is losing patience."

She heard footsteps coming towards her. Panicking, she looked around for a quick escape. Without thinking, she threw herself into a broom closet. Holding her breath, she waited as Darius and Draco passed her.

She wished her heart would stop beating in fear that it would give her away.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the footsteps passing.

She let herself out of the closet and quickly fixed her skirt. She didn't want anyone to come across her and get the wrong impression.

Storing the information she had just overheard she continued her way towards Severus.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. If Darius was gone, maybe she could leave the castle... maybe she could set things right with her parents.

As much as she wanted to see Severus, she knew she had try and save her parents.

Running down the hall, she made her way towards the room. Walking inside, she saw Severus on a couch reading a book.

He heard the door close and glanced her way. She could have sworn she saw his eyes soften.

"Miss Granger-" he began, his voice as smooth, sending shivers down her spine.

"It's Hermione. Severus, I want to stay, I really do. But something has come up, and I need to do what's right. Please meet me another night." She begged.

* * *

><p>Severus was insulted. He made time in his busy schedule for the chit, and she wanted to blow him off? He stood, anger radiating from him.<p>

But in all honesty, he was hurt. All day he was waiting to spend some time with her. He knew she was incredibly gifted with magic and wanted to help strengthen her mind.

"Leave if you must." He said curtly. If she didn't want to be with him, so be it.

* * *

><p>Hermione nodded. She turned and ran from the room, rushing towards one of the secret hallways so she could leave the school.<p>

Severus disillusioned himself so he could see what she was up too.

He followed her down the passage behind the statue, curious as to why they were leaving Hogwarts.

Hermione emerged in Hogsmeade. She shivered, feeling as if she was being watched. She turned, looking for someone, anyone, but only saw darkness.

Closing her eyes, she prepared to apparate.

Right as she took off, she could have sworn she felt a hand grip her shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own HP and never will. Thanks for everyone who has been following along! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Opening her eyes, she looked around, her eyes peeled for any danger. Seeing that there was none, she began walking down the street. Her parents lived just a few houses down.

* * *

><p>Severus watched closely, curious as to where they were. He would guess Muggle London, but why would she have brought them there?<p>

Shrugging, he continued to follow her.

_I will not interrupt what she's doing in any way. _

He would restrain himself.

* * *

><p>Hermione stopped in front of her house. She felt a few tears begin to fall down her face. She wiped them away, not wanting to be weak right now. She could cry later. This was her home. The place that she grew up. The place were her parents raised her. It was a place that used to be filled with happiness and love.<p>

But Darius had ruined that for her. He had taken everything she had loved about her home, and twisted it, turning it all perverse. She knew she would never be able to step in this house again, without thinking of him, and all the ways he had defiled her here. She would make him make, at some point or another.

She went to step forward but stopped when she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Well, well, well." She heard a deep voice rasp. "What have we here? I wonder what Darius would think of his little pet being so far from Hogwarts?"

Hermione quickly swung her head back, knocking her captor in the head. As soon as he released her, she sent a quick stunning spell his way. She quickly bound his hands and feet. "Obliviate," she muttered, walking towards the house. He wouldn't be a problem anymore.

* * *

><p>Severus watched in amazement as she took out that Death Eater. He was impressed with her methods. She really was gifted. He moved towards one of the windows of the houses so he could watch what was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the house, and saw her parents sitting on the couch, their eyes glazed over. They were under the Imperious curse. She sighed, and moved in front of them. She flicked her wand over them, and their eyes came back into focus.<p>

"Hermione?" Her mother asked. She stood, pulling her daughter in for a hug. She looked concerned.

"What are you doing here baby? Shouldn't you be at school?" Her father asked. He too was confused as to why she was here.

"I should. I just wanted to see the two of you." She said, offering a small smile. _They can't know the truth. I can't hurt them that way._

Her parents were so oblivious. They barely knew anything about her world, and Hermione knew it was just better that way. She knew she had no choice.

Her parents were a liability. One that she couldn't afford to have. She didn't want anyone to use them anymore, like Darius had. A few tears leaked from her eyes.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Her mother asked, pulling her in for a hug.

She simply shook her head, and backed away. She quickly summoned her parents things and packed them into two suitcases.

"Hermione, answer me right now! What are you doing?" Her father shouted, standing from the couch.

"You have to leave, now. Go to the airport, and get on the next flight to anywhere that's far away from here." She said, her voice flat and emotionless. She had to do this. They would be safe this way, away from the war, away from her.

"Hermione, we're not going anywhere." Her parents stated firmly.

She backed away from them, shaking her head. "I love you both so much." She raised her wand.

"Please forgive me."

Before he parents could respond, she said the incantation. "Obliviate."

She watched in horror as her parents eyes glazed over once more, their memories being erased. All the pictures of her on the walls began to fade. She knew she had performed the spell right.

She quickly rushed from the room, tears pouring from her eyes. She stopped at the front door. Leaning against it, she quickly broke down. "I'm so sorry." She repeated once more, before leaving the house she grew up in behind. She quietly vowed that she would never return.

The guilt ate at her, with every step that she took away from the house. But she knew deep down she had down the right thing.

* * *

><p>Severus watched in amazement. She had broken out of Hogwarts to come and obliviate her parents.<p>

He had no idea that she could be capable of such a thing. His respect for her just went up a few more notches, as well as his pity.

She now had no one, but him and the Longbottom fool.

He began to follow her, but stopped when he noticed she stopped moving.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed. "You can show yourself Severus, I know you're there."<p>

Hermione turned around. She showed no surprise when Severus stepped from the shadows.

"How did you know I was there?" He asked, his smooth voice soothing her raw emotions.

Hermione shrugged. "Honestly, I could smell you."

"Excuse me?" He asked. That clearly wasn't the answer he was expecting.

Hermione nodded. "You just. You smell like Severus. The wind carried your scent."

"Hermione-"

He was cut off by a small body being thrown at him. Looking down, he saw Hermione trying to hide herself within his outer robes. She sobbed as she clung to him.

"Hermione?" He tried again, but she continued to cry. And he let her. Hell, he knew she deserved it. She was in no shape to return to her dorm this way either.

Frowning, he knew what he was going to do. He gently scooped her into his arms. She looked up at him, surprised. She only clung to him tighter.

"I won't drop you. Don't worry Hermione."

"I'm just slightly scared of heights." She whispered, holding onto him to tightly he was losing circulation.

"Hermione, do you trust me?" He asked, almost afraid of her answer. Honestly, he didn't even trust himself. Why would someone else?"

She nodded. "Of course I trust you."

He smiled slightly. "Well, then stop cutting off the circulation in my arm. It hurts."

She blushed, releasing her hold. He cradled her to his chest. "Hold on tightly, I'm going to bring us back to the castle."

"Don't bring me to my room, please." She begged, the tears still streaming down her face.

"I won't." He promised.

He quickly apparated them to Hogsmeade, and carried her back through the tunnel. He quickly disillusioned themselves, and carried her towards the Room of Requirement.

To his surprise, the room had one bed, lying in the middle of it. A large fireplace was nearing it, the flames making the room warm and toasty.

He carried Hermione towards the bed and gently laid her on it.

Hermione frowned as he went to walk away. She quickly grabbed his arm, and yanked him onto the bed.

"Don't leave me Severus. Not again." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

Severus closed his eyes. He really shouldn't. He knew it was wrong, and he'd be breaking a lot of school rules, but he couldn't help it.

"Fuck." He whispered. He wanted to stay with her. He wanted to hold her as she cried. He wanted to fix this mess this was in.

He quickly removed his outer robes, and then crawled into the bed.

Hermione nervously moved her way towards him. She heard his sharp breath when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He placed his arm around her. He was getting better at this comforting thing.

Hermione buried her face in his shoulder, crying. She cried and cried until she passed out from exhaustion.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Hermione shifted in her sleep, rubbing up against the body next to hers.

_Wait, what body?_

Her eyes shot open, and she quickly turned over. Hermione let out a deep sigh of relief when she saw it was Severus in bed with her. The events of yesterday came flooding back, causing her heart to clench.

She pushed the thought and hurt from her mind. She didn't want to cry anymore. She probably couldn't cry anymore.

She half smiled when she remembered how Severus had held onto her throughout the night, whispering sweetly into her ear. She was in love with the dark surly wizard even though there were millions of reason the two of them shouldn't be together.

Maybe that's why she wanted him so bad. The whole forbidden thing was a turn on. Yes, Hermione wasn't very experienced with men, but the thought of being in a secret affair sent shivers down her spine.

She glanced at Severus. She thought this was most likely the first time she had ever seen him at peace. The wrinkles that had commonly took up his place weren't there, allowing his smooth skin to show. She wanted to touch him, but refrained in fear of waking him.

She closed her eyes, and slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Severus stirred a few hours later. He saw that Hermione was deep asleep, her curls obscuring most of her face. He quietly climbed out of the bed and made his way towards the restroom that had appeared on the side of the room.<p>

He quickly relieved himself. Walking over towards the sink, he quickly washes his face. He looked terrible, as usual. The stress of two masters was growing on him. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep this up. But he needed to stay strong. Many lives were depending on him, including the small witch asleep in the room. His heart constricted at the thought of anything bad happening to her.

He walked towards the door, and peeked outside. Silence, that is a good thing. However, there is grief and tension in the air. He knows they'll be having a serious talk once she awakes.

He sits down in a chair near the fireplace. Peeking at Hermione, he sees she's sound asleep. He observes her breathing beneath the white sheets, up and down. He smiles at her gently.

He noticed a book had appeared and wordlessly thanked the room. He began flipping through the pages, trying to get a hold of his emotions.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. It was moments like these, early in the morning, when the world was still asleep, that he liked. It was in these rare moments that he found happiness and peace.

* * *

><p>Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Severus was still with her. <em>He does care, <em>she told herself.

"Hermione," he stated. "We need to talk."

Hermione sat up and nodded. "I figured as much. What do you want to know?"

Severus looked surprised. She was just going to tell him. She was going to be honest with him? He was definitely shocked. He had expected her to fight him on this, like she had been fighting since the beginning.

"Why did you obliviate your parents?"

Hermione sighed, staring at her feet. "I... I just needed too. This war is getting too dangerous, and I don't want anything to happen to them. Darius used them against me, and I don't want him or anyone else to do that ever again." She took a deep breath. "I need them to be safe, somewhere where they wouldn't be hurt."

Severus nodded. He didn't know what to say. She had the strength to erase herself from her parents memory. He didn't even know how to comfort her. It was obvious her parents loved her deeply and that she loved them in return. He felt a pang of jealously when he realized his parents never loved him that way.

He decided to change the subject. "So what do you know about Darius?"

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure, I know he's a Death Eater, although he doesn't bare the mark. He tortures me on a regular basis, but as I said before, I wouldn't tell him even with my life on the line."

She remembered the incident last night in the hallway. "Oh, sir, I saw him speaking with Malfoy. I think he was trying to offer him help of some type."

Severus nodded once more. So Draco was being stubborn all around. "The Dark Lord had given Draco a mission. I tried offering my assistance, but he refused. I suppose he thinks he doesn't need help from anyone."

"Is he a Death Eater?" She asked, her voice small.

Severus nodded.

Hermione frowned. "I never thought he would be. I mean, I always thought he was a victim of circumstance. I guess not."

Severus frowned. "Don't be so quick to write him off. I think he can still be saved."

Hermione nodded. "I suppose."

"Hermione, you need to do something. However it's completely up to you what you do." He stated.

"Can't you tell Dumbledore for me?" She asked, tears leaking from her eyes.

He shook his head. "I tried. The Headmaster doesn't believe Darius is a Death Eater. I cannot approach Darius because that would blow my cover. Hermione, you have to understand, I want to help you, I really do, but my role in this war is too great for me to lose it. Please understand."

She nodded, and grabbed his cold hand, holding it in hers. "I understand. If I say something, then it won't look bad for you. I wouldn't want you to become endangered." She took a deep breath. "I'll tell the Headmaster tonight."

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm proud of you Hermione. I know this could just make things harder, but it's the right thing to do."

She inhaled his scent, clutching him tightly. "Thanks Severus."

"If I may make another few suggestions?" He asked, hoping she would see his point of view. Removing Darius wouldn't end the problem. Hermione needed to fix her life and put things back together.

She nodded. "Of course," she whispered.

Severus sighed. "You need to tell Neville the truth."

"I know," she sighed in defeat. "I'll probably tell him, and then we'll see the Headmaster together. He's been a good friend."

"Good," Severus stated. "Also, as much as it pains me to say this, but if Potter really is on a mission with the Headmaster, he will need your help. You know this Hermione."

She nodded. "I know, but I just thought if I distanced ourselves, then Darius would back off. I don't know. I mean, do I really want that? To be on the front lines with him? I've been telling myself so long that our friendship wasn't even real, that I started to believe it. I don't know if things can be fixed."

"As much as I dislike the boy, I can see that Potter cares for you. He stares at you during class often, and in the Great Hall. I know if you talk to him, and tell him what's been going on, he'll forgive you. He's loyal."

"But Severus, he's so hot headed! You know this yourself! How can I tell him and expect him not to flip out! He has enough on his mind, I don't want to burden him anymore." She said.

Severus rolled his eyes. "The chosen boy can handle it Hermione, trust me. He'll trust your judgment, you only need to open up to him."

Hermione sagged her shoulders. "I don't know, I'll think about it."

He kissed her forehead. "Good."

She crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face into his clavicle. "I wish I could just stay here with you." She mumbled.

"We can't, you know that. However, this brings up something we need to discuss. What's happening here, whatever this is, I really don't think it should continue."

Brown eyes met black ones. Hers were filled with passion. She quickly pressed her lips against his roughly. She entangled her hands in his hair, which to her surprise was incredibly soft and silky. She sighed, pressing her tongue into his mouth forcefully.

His cool tongue moved against hers, sending shivers down her spine. He quickly broke away.

"We can't-"

She abruptly stood, looking him in the eye. She wasn't the Hermione Granger, victim anymore. She just become Hermione Granger, know-it-all, bossy little witch.

"You listen here Severus Snape, frankly, I don't give a rat's ass about what you think we should or shouldn't be doing. I care about you, too much yes I know, but I know that you care about me too! And don't you dare deny it! I can just tell. Yes, you're older, but age is just a number. Yes, you're a double agent, but I don't care. Your past, all your problems, they just make you stronger. I admire you, you're so incredibly strong Severus, but you're always putting yourself down! This needs to stop!

Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you! I care about you, you daft wizard. So don't you dare tell yourself that you aren't good enough. Because you are! You're the only wizard I know that's good enough for me. You're smart, you love to read, you're brave, you're a fighter, and we can carry a conversation where we both equally participate.

So yes, I know we shouldn't be together, and it would be a disaster if anyone found out, but I care about you damnit, and I'm not letting you get away from me, got it? So you can take all your excuses and shove them up your arse, because I'm not going anyway, and neither at you."

By the time she finished ranting, she was gasping for air. Her face had turned bright red, and she looked as flustered as she felt.

Her face turned to complete shock when she just realized she swore in front of her professor, and that she yelled at him. "I-"

He held a hand up to silence her. He stood, and quickly walked towards her. He looked her in the eye, and then quickly pulled her in for a kiss. After breaking apart, he pulled her in for a head. "Bossy little swot, aren't you?" He teased, chuckling.

Her heart swelled. Her snarky professor just chuckled. "You should do that more often."

"Do what?" He asked, a smile still on his lips.

"Laugh, smile. You look so different when you do it." She pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Hermione, I don't want this to progress into anything sexual. You may be an adult in the wizarding world, but you are still my student. However, we may spend time together. I could still teach you Occulemency if you desire. We just cannot get caught. Both of our lives will be forfeit if we're found out."

Hermione heard the seriousness in his voice. "Yes, Severus. I'll keep it a secret, no one will find out. I know how serious this is."

"Good. I have things I need to do though, and classes will be starting in an hour." He stated, quickly heading towards the door.

She knew he had entered Professor mood. "Yes sir, see you in class sir," She said as he quickly exited the room.

Hermione sighed in content, before realizing that she had to get ready for class quickly. No doubt Neville would wonder why she was late to breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Neville, after dinner, will you come back to my room with me? We need to talk about something." Hermione stated nervously.<p>

She glanced up at the Head Table, and saw Severus poking at his food, looking bored. Her eyes swept towards Darius, who was glaring at her. _He knew she got her parents out of there._

_Note to self, don't walk alone anywhere._

Neville eyed Hermione suspiciously. "Sure." The two of them finished their dinner and exited. She wrapped her arm around his, holding on tightly.

They quickly made their way towards the Head Dorm. Looking inside, she saw Malfoy was sitting in front of the fire scribbling a letter. She motioned for Neville to be quiet, and the two of them quickly ran to her bedroom.

Once inside, they both let out a huff. "I know he won't bite, but he just really makes me uncomfortable," Hermione said.

Neville nodded. "Never liked him. He's a git."

She chuckled. The two of them sat on her bed in silence. "Neville, I hadn't been completely honest with you. And I'm sorry."

"Hermione," he pulled her in for a tight hug. "You're my best friend. You can tell me anything, honest."

And so she did. She told him everything. About how Darius had ruined her life, and how he had followed her to Hogwarts. She told him how she didn't believe she could tell anyone, and how she thought she was strong enough to handle it on her own.

"Hermione," he pulled her in for another bone crushing hug. "You're so daft! I would have helped you. I would have done something, anything!"

"I just couldn't Neville, please, understand."

"I do Hermione, I just wish you hadn't struggled on your own." He said, sounding defeated.

"Oh Neville, you were here helping me all along! You helped me hold onto myself, and remember who it was that I am."

"I just can't believe it was Darius. I knew you felt funny about him, I just wish I listened to my gut." Neville said.

She kissed his cheek. "It'll be okay now. We'll go see Dumbledore and tell him. Will you come with me?"

Neville nodded. Hermione got up to get her jacket. "Thanks for being so supportive. I'm glad I finally told you."

Hermione was about to exit the room when Neville stopped her. "Did Professor Snape help you too?"

Hermione wiped around, not believing the words she just heard. "I umm.. I don't know what you're talking about."

He shrugged. "I saw you two in his classroom. And then I remembered what you said about being in love. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"I..." She struggled to find the right words.

He held his hands up. "Hermione, you're a smart girl. I trust you and your judgment. You're secret's safe with me."

She smiled. "Thanks Neville."

"You're welcome, now let's go see Dumbledore."

Neville grabbed her hand and the two left to go see the Headmaster.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer, see Chapter 1. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Hermione held onto Neville tightly as the two of them began to make their way through the halls towards the Headmaster. "Hermione, you're cutting off the circulation in my arm," He whispered nervously.

She relaxed her grip a bit, blushing. "Sorry Nev. I'm just a bit nervous."

"Shhh, we're almost to the Headmaster's office. We're going to be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered, lightly pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Stop right there Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom."

Hermione froze. She knew that voice. Her grip on Neville's arm grew iron-like. Slowly, they turned around.

"Where do you think you two are going?" He asked, glaring at Hermione.

"We're going to see the Headmaster, Professor Starns." Neville answered, his voice strong and firm.

"The headmaster doesn't wish to see you. He's a busy man, and can't be bothered with such," he sent Hermione a glance over, "trivial matters."

Hermione's insides were beginning to boil. He was trying to belittle her, push her down towards nothing. But no, she wouldn't stand for it anymore. She couldn't. Her life was worth something.

"I don't seem to think this is a trivial matter any longer, _sir_." She hissed, her eyes narrowing. She wouldn't let this pathetic excuse of a man put her down. No more!

"I beg to disagree." He took a step forward.

She boldly took a step forward, ignoring Neville's worried whisper. "You despicable man. How dare you-"

Darius grabbed her arm, yanking him towards her. "Just because you're parents are gone, doesn't mean I have no leverage." He sent a glare towards Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, return to your room immediately. Curfew is approaching." He swiftly turned and began to drag Hermione along with him.

"OI! LET GO OF HER!" Neville shouted, grabbing Hermione's other arm. He began to pull her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" A loud velvety voice interrupted the case of tug of war.

Darius immediately released Hermione, causing both her and Neville to crash to the floor.

"Explain yourself Professor," Severus demanded.

"I don't have to explain myself, or anything, to you." He spat with disgust. "Interfering with affairs that you have no business in." He grinned, "You'll regret that."

"Professor, excuse yourself for the evening. Manhandling the students is a serious offense." Severus stated.

"No, what you just did was. You better watch yourself Snape." Darius hissed, before turning and storming through the castle.

"Granger, Longbottom, I suggest you two go to your destination, immediately."

Neville nodded, his face laced with fear. Hermione just stared at him, once more thankful for his intervention. She owed him so much. She mouthed the words "thank you" to which her curtly nodded.

"Come on Mione," Neville stated. He grabbed her hand and quickly led her along the hallway.

Severus knew they would make it there safely. Now, he needed to follow Darius to be sure no one else was harmed tonight.

* * *

><p>The two of them finally found their way to the front of the Headmaster's office.<p>

"Do you know what the password is?" Neville asked.

Hermione frowned. She hadn't thought of that. "Ummmm... I'm not really sure."

Neville chuckled. "Maybe we should knock?"

Hermione shrugged. Just as she was about to knock on the wall, it opened up revealing Harry.

"Harry!" She gasped in surprise.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Hi Hermione. What are you doing here?"

Hermione twiddled her thumb. She knew she should fix things between them, even Severus thought so. "Well, I need to talk to the Headmaster about something."

Harry shrugged. "Oh. Cool, well, he's up there if you want to see him." He turned to walk down the hallway.

Neville gave her a look, and then nodded towards Harry.

"Harry wait!" Hermione called after him.

Harry turned to face her. "Yeah?"

She suddenly stared at the floor, nervous. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

The next thing she knew, she was engulfed in a strong pair of arms. "I've missed you Mione. I'm going crazy without you! Ron is driving me bonkers." He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

Hermione chuckled, and tentatively returned his hug. "I've missed you Harry. There's a reason I've been so distant, but I can't tell you, at least not yet."

Emerald eyes met brown ones. "I understand. I'll be in the Common Room later if you want to stop by and hang out, I'm sure people would like that."

Hermione glanced at Neville, who shrugged. "We'll think about it," she said.

Harry hugged her once more. "I'll see you later Mione."

Hermione nodded, "Okay."

Neville hugged her once Harry walked away. "I'm really proud of you, did you know that?"

Hermione blushed.

"I mean really though. Telling Dumbledore, telling me, thinking about socializing? These are big things Hermione. I'm so proud of you." He gently kissed her temple. "Now come on, Dumbledore is waiting for us."

Hermione nodded. The two of them slowly claimed the stores. After a small knock, the door opened for them.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, what can I do for you?" The Headmaster asked, a twinkle in his eye.

She blushed. "I wanted to talk to you about something, sir. But it's hard for me to say. Could I possibly show you my memories? It's important."

Dumbledore stood. "Of course. Is something wrong?"

Hermione simply nodded, tears in her eyes. Neville rubbed her back in support.

"Come here, I'll extract the memories." He pressed the wand to her temple, and then placed in the pensieve.

"Do you wish to view the memories?" He asked the two of them.

She shook her head, "I'd rather not, but Neville can if he wants."

Neville looked at her shocked, "Really?"

She nodded. "It's extremely violent. But I suppose it would be easier for me to talk about it to someone. You don't have to if you don't want to though."

Neville gulped. "I'll view them."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, motioning Neville closer. The two of them disappeared beneath the surface.

Hermione immediately began to panic.

_They were going to see it all. They were going to find out how tainted she was. _ Her breathing became short, and she gasped, tears rolling down her face. _I can't... oh god; Darius is going to be so angry. I'm dead, oh god, oh god. _She began to regret coming here tonight. She knew Severus was just trying to help her... but this, she couldn't do this.

_No, this is for the best_, she told herself. She needed Darius gone. She needed someone to talk to. She needed this, even if it hurt.

She sighed, and then looked around. She had never really seen Dumbledore's office before. There were books on shelves, and all sorts of strange gadgets and gizmos. She shook her head, a small smile on her face. Dumbledore was a strange man. She glanced at his desk, and saw there was a picture of a young girl on it.

"Who is this?" She whispered to herself. The girl had long blonde hair, and vibrant blue eyes. She was smiling in the picture. The girl was very beautiful.

She heard a small cough and turned and saw Dumbledore standing there with Neville. Neville's eyes were puffy, he had been crying. He immediately rushed over and crushed her in a hug. "I love you Hermione Granger, you bloody amazing witch." He began kissing her forehead repeatedly. She broke down in his arms. "Oh Hermione, I wish you had told me earlier, I just, oh Merlin."

She hugged him tighter, kissing his cheek. "Neville, things will be all right." She glanced at Dumbledore.

"I'll go see Darius right now. I'll floo Kingsley and Tonks first. He'll be taken to Azkaban."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you."

"Miss Granger, I wish you had brought this toward my attention much earlier." He said, his blue eyes sad.

Hermione shrugged. "I was just trying to keep Harry safe sir."

"I know, and that was very kind of you. You're a loyal friend. Just be sure to speak to him. He's been worried about you."

"Thank you sir, and I will." Hermione began twiddling her thumbs.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you and Mr. Longbottom spend the night in the Room of Requirement, just in case things go wrong. I need you safe, the both of you."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, we'll go right there."

"And don't let anyone see you." He cautioned.

"Come on Nev," she grabbed his hand and the two of them made their way towards to Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>Severus had followed Darius back down towards the dungeons. Right now, he knew he was in the office. He could hear bottles crashing against the wall. <em>No doubt those are the expensive items...<em> He growled in annoyance.

He heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned. He saw Dumbledore, Kingsley, and Tonks.

"Severus, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He said, his eyes full of sadness.

"Well, if you had, we wouldn't have been so far into the school year." He growled in annoyance. Darius had been at the school for three months. Three months he had been torturing Hermione... his hands clenched in anger.

Dumbledore walked up to the door and knocked, there was no answer. "Darius, open this door," he commanded.

Still no answer.

Tonks huffed, "Get out of the way." She blasted the wall away and rushed forward.

"He's gone." Kingsley stated.

"Obviously," Severus drawled. "He knew you found out. No doubt I'll-" he dropped to his knees in pain, clutching his arm.

"Severus," Albus clutched his shoulder.

He stood shakily, and began to rush towards the exit. He needed to apparate. He needed to keep his thoughts safe. He needed to protect Hermione.

"Be safe!" Albus shouted as Severus disappeared from the view.

Tonks frowned. "Will he be okay?" She whispered.

Albus grimaced. "I hope so."

Kingsley shuffled his feet. "Well, Tonks and I will sweep the area; look for anything he left behind."

Albus nodded. "I'm going to disconnect the Floo Networks within the castle. I don't want anything else to happen."

Tonks nodded. "I hope everything will be okay."

Kingsley nodded in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. Sorry this has taken so long for me to get out! College has been kicking my butt, as well as planning for grad school. As always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

"My Lord," Severus said, getting down to his knee. He kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with Him. Severus could feel the anger, pulsating around the Dark Lord. He quickly pushed all thoughts from his mind, locking them away.

Voldemort walked back and forth before Severus, building more anticipation with every step he took. Severus counted his heartbeats, making sure they remained even. He couldn't let this get to him.

But one little question kept nagging him. Was his cover blown? Would this be it? Would the last thing he saw be the light flashing from the Dark Lord's wand? If so, he would go with peace. If he died protecting all those innocent lives, if he died protecting Hermione, it would be worth it. Her safety, along with everyone else's would be worth it.

"Severusss," He hissed, finally stopping in front of the bowed wizard.

The air seemed to drop ten degrees cooler. Severus waited patiently, for something, anything.

"Severussss," the snake man hissed, "Do you know why you've been summoned?"

Silence. "No, My Lord," he responded, still kneeling in front of him.

"You're loyalty has been questioned." He stated, pacing once more. "I don't like hearing that my most trusted servant is serving another master, Severus."

"This isn't the first time my loyalty has been questioned My Lord," Severus said smoothly, still staring at the floor. "As long as you know where my true loyalties lie, then let the others think what they wish."

"And where exactly do your true loyalties lay?" He questioned, looking down on the man.

"With you My Lord, always." He said firmly. "I live only to serve you." He strengthen his Occulemency shields, making sure they were as strong as they could be. This night, this moment, could define the rest of the war.

"He's lying, Lord," a harsh voice said, stepping forward.

Severus looked up and saw Darius smiling at him. He felt his inside begin to boil. He should have killed the scum when he had a chance!

"He's always with Dumbledore. He's playing you for a fool!" Darius cried out.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at Darius. He kept the spell on him for a few minutes, before releasing it. "Darius, I'm giving you that chance to prove yourself. Do not waste it by insulting me."

"Sorry, my Liege." Darius muttered, bringing himself to his feet. "Severus isn't who he says he is. He's part of the Order."

"The Dark Lord knows that's only for appearance! I never attend the actual meetings. You haven't done your homework right." He spat at Darius.

"Why else would you interfere with my mission?! The Granger girl is mine, and time and time again, you have interfered on her behalf. Why else would you do that unless you were a traitor!" Darius hissed, clutching his wand tightly.

"Because you're a fool! Roughly handling two students right in front of the Headmaster's office. What would have happened then if he had seen you? What then? How would you have talked your way out of that one!" Severus growled.

Voldemort turned and looked at Darius, his red eyes piercing him. "You did not tell me this," he hissed.

"Because it isn't of importance." Darius stated firmly.

"I beg to differ," Voldemort said. "Severus," he commanded, "show me the memory."

Severus nodded, bringing up that version of the evening. He let the Dark Lord into his mind, showing how they were indeed right in front of the Headmaster's office, and how Darius was tugging on the girl, right in front of the Longbottom boy. He sighed when he felt Voldemort pull himself from his mind.

"Crucio!" He shouted, torturing Darius once more. Severus watched as Darius thrashed under the curse, a raw scream emitting from his throat. He watched in satisfaction as the man who was tortured Hermione on so many occasions was getting a dose of his own medication.

Finally, the screaming stopped. "Darius, do not disappoint me again. Go and see Bellatrix, she'll give you you're not mission."

Voldemort turned to Severus. "Do not fail me Severus. Play your part, but do nothing else. Understood?"

"Yes My Lord," he replied, bowing once more.

"You're dismissed."

Severus let out a small sigh of release and started to make his way outside. The manor had anti-apparation wards surrounding it.

He had almost reached the gate when he heard a voice stop him.

"You know, he might believe you, but I don't. The Granger girl will be mine, and she'll die by my hands. Mark my words Snape." Darius spat.

Severus didn't bother to turn around, he simply apparated away. Finally away from the madness, he exhaled deeply. He had done it. Darius was gone, and now his cover was safe. He made his way to the Headmaster, knowing he would need to share what had happened.

* * *

><p>Hermione fluffed up the pillows, laying on the bed. She watched as Neville did some push ups. She giggled at the look of concentration on his face.<p>

"Oi, stop laughing," he said firmly, doing another set.

She rolled over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling, which had charmed itself to look like the night sky. "I just don't know why you're so keen on working out these past few weeks." She shot him a smile before turning back to the stars.

Neville had been losing weight incredibly fast, turning from this plushy little boy to this strong man. She thought he looked great, but couldn't figure out what his motive was.

"You really want to know?" He asked, sitting up on the floor. Hermione mumbled in response. "Because I want to be able to protect you, and Luna."

Hermione immediately sat up, his eyes welled with tears. She couldn't have ever imagined he would say something like that.

Neville grinned. "Well, I know that this War is going to get rough, and I want to be ready for it when it hits. People always write me off, but I want to show them that I'm tougher than they believe. You know?"

"Neville," she motioned for him to join her in bed. "I think you're incredibly brave." He snuggled under the covers, putting his arms around her. "And you've already saved my life. A few times actually. You're my hero." She chuckled as she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Sleep tight Hermione," he said, waiting for her to fall asleep before he joined her.

* * *

><p>"Wake up," Neville grumbled. Hermione shook her head. "We have to go see the Headmaster."<p>

Hermione groaned, then rolled off the bed. She looked at Neville, who was grinning at her, so she smiled in response. The two of them quickly fixed themselves, and then made their way towards the Headmaster's office. The Gargoyle lept aside, letting them go upstairs.

She heard voices, but knocked timidly. "Enter," she heard.

Her and Neville entered the room and saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Kingsley, Tonks, and Severus all standing around.

"Oh Hermione," Professor McGonagall cried, throwing her arms around her precious cub. "Oh my dear, please don't hesitate to ask me for anything." Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot as her Head of House tightened her grip.

"Oh Minerva, do let the poor girl go. You're suffocating her and embarrassing her," Severus drawled.

Her eyes flashed to his in thanks.

McGonagall released her, offered a small smile, then stepped back.

Hermione took a seat, and Neville stayed near her. He sent a glance towards Snape every few moments, which Severus definitely noticed.

"So?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Darius escaped," Tonks said abruptly. Everyone looked at her in horror. Tonks sighed. "Hermione's an adult. She doesn't want us to tip toe around the matter. Right?" She shot a glance towards Hermione, who nodded. "See. She's been through stuff none of us can even imagine, and she's still here. So don't treat her like she'll break. She isn't made of glass."

"Nymphadora, that's enough!" Professor McGonagall said.

"But it's true Professor!" Hermione spoke up. "I don't want to be treated any different. What happened is sad, but it's life. We're in the middle of the war, and I still think my sacrifice was worth it. I choose to suffer, in order to protect Harry. I made the choice. I could have gone to Dumbledore in July when it had started, but I didn't. I don't need anyone's pity." She finished with a huff, her voice strong.

No one said anything, so Severus took the opportunity to speak up.

"I was summoned last night, and my loyalty was questioned. I had managed to convince the Dark Lord that I was indeed his servant. Darius was there though, and he wasn't happy. He vowed to me that he would reclaim Hermione." There was a dramatic pause. "I suggest that you not go anywhere without some sort of guidance. There could be other Death Eaters lurking within the castle walls."

Hermione felt her heart constrict. He was summoned last night. He didn't look injured, but she couldn't know for sure.

"Miss Granger may do her patrols with me, so she is still fulfilling her Head Girl duties. I'll also take the Hogsmeade weekends as well." Severus stated.

Dumbledore nodded, a familiar twinkle back in his eye. He had a suspicion and could only hope it was right.

Minerva, however, narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Why would you want to spend all your time with one of lions?"

Hermione waited, eager to see his response.

Severus smirked. "Well, I'm a Death Eater. I'm an accomplished duelist, and I won't get on the girl's nerves. Besides, I just think it would be the smartest thing considering all things."

Minerva didn't look like she believed him.

"It's all right Professor," Hermione piped up. "Professor Snape can tell me about his research when we're together. And I'll always be sure to be around Neville or Harry so I'm not alone."

"Very well," she conceded.

"Whose going to teach Potions?" Neville piped up.

Dumbledore smiled. "Horace Slughorn. He retired many years ago, but with the help of a certain someone, I was able to pull him from his retirement. He'll arrive later this evening. Now run along, I'm sure you all have some place to be."

Hermione sent a small smile towards Severus, before exiting the room with Neville. The two of them made their way towards the Great Hall.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Hermione and Neville took a seat at the Gryffindor table near Harry.

"Hi guys!" Harry beamed when he saw the two of them sit down. He was really glad they decided to join them.

Ron, on the other hand, looked confused. "Why are you sitting with us?" He asked abruptly.

"Ron!" Both Harry and Ginny said. Harry sent Ron a look, while Ginny reached her hand out and grabbed Hermione's. "We're glad you're back," she said with a soft smile.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot. "Thanks. Erm, if you three will meet me and Neville in the Room of Requirement tonight, I'll tell you've what has happened."

Harry eyed her worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"I am now." She said, offering a look of thanks to Neville.

Ginny nodded. "We'll be there around seven."

"Okay," Hermione said. She began to eat her toast. She kept shooting shy glances at the Heads table.

"He isn't there," Neville whispered in her ear.

Hermione tried not to pout. She quickly ate her meal. Then, she grabbed a few pieces of toast and an apple. She looked at Neville, batting her eyelashes.

He frowned, sighed, then stood. "Come on then."

"Thank you," she said, leaning up and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Where are you two going?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "To the library before Defense. I want to check out a book."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Same old Hermione. All right. we'll see you in class."

Neville and Hermione exited the Great Hall. "Where do you think he is?" Neville asked.

Hermione sighed. "I think his classroom."

The two of them headed towards the Defense classroom. Neville sighed. "Now why am I escorting you to go see your secret old boyfriend?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "He isn't my boyfriend!"

Neville rolled his eyes. "What are you then? His secret lover?"

Hermione laughed. "No, there's no label. It's just... I don't know. We're close friends?"

"Friends who snog? Hermione, I don't even want to know." He said, shuddering.

She grinned. "Thanks for walking me." They stopped in front of the door.

"I'll be back for class," Neville said, wandering down the hall.

Hermione didn't even bother to knock, she just walked right in. She saw that the classroom was empty. "Sir?" She called out, suddenly feeling nervous. Neville was right. They hadn't defined whatever this was... She was going to get in trouble.

"Granger?" He called out from his office.

"Yup!" She replied.

She heard shuffling and saw him poke his head out his office door. "Come in then."

She smiled softly, climbing the stairs to his office. Once inside, she saw he was sitting at his desk, grading. "I brought you breakfast," she said softly.

He scoffed. "And why is that?"

She took a deep breath. "Because you weren't at breakfast. And I think you're too thin." She said the last part quietly, but knew he heard her.

He chuckled softly. "Such a Gryffindor." But he reached forward, and unwrapped the toast.

Hermione smiled as he bit into it. She sat in the chair in front of his desk, watching him eat. It seems he did everything with a perfect precision.

He quickly finished. He looked at Hermione, who was watching him with wide eyes. "Thank you."

She blushed. "You're welcome."

He stood and walked around the desk, stopping in front of her. "Did someone walk you here?"

She blushed, then nodded. "Neville did. He's gone now though."

Severus looked down, then gently cupped her cheek with his hand. He gently tipped her face upwards so he could look into her eyes. They were filled with excitement, nervousness, and a small trace of pity. "Are you all right?" He asked softly.

She closed her eyes, and lent into his touch. "I suppose. A bit frightened, more than anything." She replied quietly.

Severus grasped her face, forcing her to look at him. Black eyes met brown ones. "I will never let anything happen to you. I swear it."

She gasped as a swirl of magic surrounded them. "What was that?"

Severus smiled lightly at her curiosity. "It was a wizard's oath. Similar to a unbreakable vow, but not as drastic."

Hermione blushed. Then suddenly remembered why she came. "Are you hurt?" She asked abruptly.

Severus pulled away from her. "I'm all right."

She got to her feet, crossing the room to him. "Are you sure? He didn't hurt you?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I was worried," she said gently, touching his arm.

Severus wasn't quite used to people caring for him. "You were worried?" He repeated, unbelieving.

Hermione laughed softly, pulling the brooding wizard in for a hug. "Of course I was. Severus, I don't know how many times I need to say this, but I care about you. A lot."

"Hermione.." he began.

"No," she said, burrowing her face into his chest. "Don't say anything."

He chuckled, finally wrapping his arms around her small form. "I care about you too. I just don't... we need to keep this appropriate. If anyone were to find out..."

"Well, Neville knows. But he's the only one!" She said quickly, hoping he wouldn't get too mad.

"Very well, at least he's a smart boy. Don't tell Potter or Weasley though." He said.

"Never," she shook her head.

"Good," he lent down and gently kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's go into the classroom."

Hermione took her seat, while Severus began to write on the board. "Are you still interested in learning Occulemency?"

"Oh, yes," she answered. She figured that would be a good task to know.

"All right," he replied, still writing. "You may come to my office tomorrow night after dinner."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

The next minute, the door opened and the students filed in. Neville took his seat next to Hermione and got out his books.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by quickly, and before Hermione realized what happened, it was seven o'clock. Neville and her quickly made their way towards the Room of Requirement to meet the others.<p>

"Don't worry, they'll still love you, you know." Neville said, rubbing her back encouragingly.

"I know," she replied, fidgeting her fingers. "I'm just nervous."

"It's all right." Neville smiled. "Just don't tell them about your beau."

Hermione laughed. "Wasn't planning on that."

Neville chuckled, and walked in front of the wall three times, causing the door to appear. He quickly checked to see if the coast was clear, and then the two of them entered.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry were all inside, sitting on a couch in front of a fire.

Hermione walked in, sitting down upon the opposite couch. She gave them a small smile.

"So are you going to tell us why you just stopped being our friend?" Ron asked harshly.

Ginny punched him in the arm, scolding him.

Hermione winced, but nodded. "I am. But please, before I tell you, you have to promise that it won't change anything, all right?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, a bit confused.

"Just don't let it change your opinion of me..." She whispered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, she launched into her tale, telling them off all the horrors that have taken place.

When she finished, Hermione leaned into Neville, who put his arms around her protectively. She cried for a few moments. Hermione heard another sniffle, and looked up at her three friends.

Ginny had streams of tears, pouring down her face. Ron's face was white as a ghost, with a hint of anger on his cheeks. And Harry looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Without warning, Harry got up and launched himself at Hermione, tackling her into a hug. "You incredibly daft woman! You stupid, stupid woman." He held her tighter, crying into her. "Stupid girl. Stupid Hermione..."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, letting him cry into her. She felt his body shudder. "Hey," she cooed, "it's okay."

"No, it isn't!" Ginny cried, wrapping her arms around all of them.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She looked at Ron, who stared at her. She jerked her head towards the mass, and he stood, slowly crossing the room. He too put his arms around her.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt so loved. She had friends, friends who obviously cared about her. How could she have doubted them? She felt a few more tears leaked from her eyes. She was so stupid.

"Guys," she finally squeaked out, "I really love you and all, but I can't breathe."

Everyone immediately untangled themselves, getting off the couch. She offered them a small smile.

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Hermione, why would you do that? How could you have been so daft?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to protect you. Harry, you're safety is so important."

"But Mione, you're life is just as important." Ron added.

Ginny nodded. "How could you have thought we wouldn't help you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I just thought it was would be best if I had distanced myself from you. I thought that maybe, you would be better protected."

"Hermione, we love you, but please don't ever be that stupid again." Ginny said, giving her a stern look.

"Yes Mum," she replied.

"Oi, don't get cheeky." Ginny smiled.

Harry hugged Hermione once more. "I can't believe you did that for me. You shouldn't have, but I just. I can't believe it."

Hermione placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "You're like my brother Harry. I love you to pieces, and will do everything possible to protect you."

"Well, we'd do the same for you!" Ron piped up.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you all so much for understanding. I'm so grateful."

Ginny shook her head. "It's the least we can do. Besides, you need some new bodyguards. And we'd love to volunteer!"

Hermione laughed. "Thanks guys."

"But Snape?" Ron made a face of disgust. "I don't understand why he's the one to patrol with you now."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's Professor Snape Ron. And because. He's a brilliant duelist. I know he'd protect me."

"But he's a greasy git!" Harry protested.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "He's a teacher Harry. It's his job to put the welfare of his students above everything else."

Ginny nodded. "I agree Harry. Besides, he knows what's going on. He'll protect Mione."

"Besides, he does his own research, and I'm very interested in it!" Hermione said, a small twinkle in her eye.

"All right. Let's all get back to the dorms. I'm sure curfew is almost here." Neville suggested.

"I'll walk Hermione to her dorm!" Ron offered.

Hermione was surprised, but nodded. "Thanks Ron."

The five of them all bid goodnight, and Ron and Hermione made their way towards the Head Dorms.

"So, you're really okay?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm as okay as I can be Ronald."

He rubbed her back. "I'll protect you."

Hermione laughed quietly. "Thanks Ron."

The two of them made it to Hermione's portrait. She turned to Ron, and he wrapped her up into a big hug. Hermione hugged him back, then after a moment, went to let go. Ron, however, kept his arms around her. Much longer than he should of...

"Ron," she said gently.

He blushed, then released her. "Goodnight," he muttered, his ears bright red.

Hermione shook her head, then climbed through the portrait. She quickly made her way towards her room, not wanting to see Draco. Once inside, she quickly warded her door.

She let out a sigh of relief. Today had been long, but she was glad she told them. Severus was right. It was the right thing she should have done. She quickly pulled off her skirt, throwing on a pair of shorts. She unbuttoned her shirt, and then slid it off her shoulders. She had a vision of Severus unbuttoning her shirt, but quickly pushed the thought from her mind.

Crawling into bed, she sighed. She closed her eyes, and then tried to clear her mind. She found that she couldn't stop thinking of Severus. With a deep breath, she slowly exhaled, pushing all thoughts of him away. She kept breathing deeply, and soon drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"I have a note from Professor Snape," a small first year said to Hermione, who was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"Oh, thanks Kyle," Hermione said, taking the note. She opened it and smiled, reading the contents quickly.

"What's it say?" Ron asked between mouthfuls. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron's ability to shove food down his throat at fast speeds was disgusting.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Professor Snape has asked me to meet him in his office tonight at eight." She smiled softly. The note wasn't romantic in any sense, but it still made her insides flutter. She read it to herself again.

_You're first Occulemeny lesson will be this evening. Come to my office at eight. Be prompt. ~Severus_

The fact that they were going to be alone sent shivers down her spine. Of course they would be working, but still, any time with him was precious. And he signed it as Severus, which was a good sign!

She glanced up at the Head Table and saw him staring at her. She smiled at him, and the corners of his mouth twitched. He quickly looked away, leaving Hermione's insides feeling like a puddle.

Their relationship was so… weird. _Yes, weird. That's the only way to describe it._ She glanced at Ron and realized he was talking to her.

"So Ron, I wasn't listening. What did you say?" She asked, turning her attention to her friends.

"Nothing important," Ginny cut him off.

Ron glared at his sister. "He's a git. Why do you need to be alone with him? Huh?" He asked, his face turning red.

Hermione's insides flipped. Was Ron jealous? No, he couldn't be. Could he? She shook her head. She thought in the time they hadn't spoken, he would have gotten over his little crush. Apparently not. "It's none of your business Ron."

He wasn't satisfied with her response. "But what does he want?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ronald, it isn't any of your damn business. So please, drop it."

Harry sighed. "Seriously mate. Hermione's an adult. She can handle whatever he throws at her."

Hermione smiled. "Exactly. See Ronald? Everyone else is fine with it. So have a little faith."

Ron huffed. "He's still a git," he mumbled, but everyone still heard him.

* * *

><p>"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, glancing over at him during Potions.<p>

He looked up. "Oh, if you cut the flobberworms this way, it's easier." He showed her how to cut it.

Hermione huffed. "That's not what the book says! You're doing it wrong."

Harry shrugged. "I've been using these side notes so far this year. It's worked out fine for me… I'm not too worried."

Hermione shot him a look, but went back to her potion. She finished it, but the shading was a bit off. She glanced at Harry's and saw it was perfect.

Professor Slughorn came over and peered into Harry's cauldron. "Well done Mr. Potter! Well done indeed. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

Harry beamed, but stopped when he saw the glare he was receiving from Hermione.

* * *

><p>The two of them walked to Defense, with the others not too far behind.<p>

"Hermione, don't be mad." Harry pleaded, begging her to see reason.

"Harry, you've been doing work out of a book! Does anyone else know this?" She asked, her face growing hot. She was upset.

"Just Ron… Hermione, I don't know why you're so upset. It's just a book. Please, relax a bit." Harry pleaded.

They were just outside the Defense door. Hermione peered inside, and saw Severus grading papers. She walked in, leaving Harry behind her. She took her seat and got her textbook out. She huffed when Harry slid in next to her. "That's Neville's seat."

He shrugged. "Neville can sit with Ron. Hermione, talk to me. Please."

Severus glanced up and saw the Potter boy whispering to Hermione. She looked angry, and he silently chuckled to himself. No doubt he had already pissed her off.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" She said harshly and loudly, causing many people to look at them.

Harry blushed and immediately stopped pestering her. Class was starting soon anyways.

Severus stood and walked to the front of the classroom. "Today we'll be learning a bit about the Unforgiveables. I know that is a tabooed topic, but I feel, and the Headmaster agrees, that it is prudent for you all to learn a bit about the Imperious, so that you may be able to fight it."

Hermione smiled. They were going to learn how to throw off the Imperius curse. That was serious magic, but she was feeling up to the challenge.

"Now I won't have you all cursing each other, so you'll take turns. I'll cast the curse on you, and you'll have to do your best to throw it off. When it isn't your turn, you'll be reading pages 293-320 in your text. I'll expect three feet of parchment summarizing what you've read and the experience you're about to have with the curse."

Hermione watched as he held his class captive. It was mostly due to their fear of him, but still, it was effective. They all listened with attention, absorbing every word he said.

She smiled, watching him. She wondered if she should suggest defining their relationship. Probably not though, she couldn't see Severus referring to himself as someone's boyfriend. The term didn't suit him. But what did? Lover? Beau? Significant other? None of those did him any justice.

"Miss Granger, you'll go first." He said.

Hermione gulped, and got to her feet. She smoothed her skirt out and made her way towards the front of the classroom. Her breath caught in her throat as she stood in front of him.

He stared down at her, no emotion on his face. "Prepare yourself Miss Granger. You won't need your wand."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Looking up, she stared into his black eyes. She nodded slightly.

"Imperio," Severus said.

Hermione felt a wave of calmness crash over her. All the stress and anxiety she had been feeling disappeared. She felt peaceful.

"Hop like a bunny," Severus said, a smirk on his face.

Hermione immediately felt herself hopping. She felt so calm, she didn't mind acting stupid.

"Come now Miss Granger, you're supposed to throw the curse off, not grin like an idiot while obeying my commands." Severus said.

_He's right. Why am I jumping up and down? I'm making a fool of myself. I should stop._

_"No, don't stop. Keep jumping," _a voice said in her mind.

_But why._

_"Because I said so,"_ the voice replied.

"No!" She shouted out loud. She jumped and attempted not to, all at once, and ended up tripping over her own feet. Looking up, she saw Dragonhide boots. She could hear the class laughing at her, and her face grew hot.

Severus bent over and offered her his hand. She grabbed it, and he pulled her to his feet. He took in her red face and turned to face the class.

"I don't know why you're all laughing. I can guarantee that none of you will be able to throw off the charm like she did." He said coldly. He turned to Hermione. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Great job."

She blushed as she headed back to her seat to sit down.

The rest of the class flew by quickly. None of the other students were able to throw the curse off, much to Hermione's satisfaction.

Hermione stayed behind, asking Neville to wait outside the doors for her. He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

Hermione walked up to his desk. "I know you have a class in a minute, but I just want to say thank you for defending me in class."

Severus smiled. "You're a bright witch. You should give yourself more credit."

She blushed. "I'm glad you think so."

He stood. "I don't think… I know. You're an exceptional witch Hermione. Don't doubt yourself. Now run along, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," she said, quickly leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

Severus blushed, but immediately frowned, knowing he had to prepare for his next class.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, can you look at my essay?" Ron asked, sending her a grin.<p>

She rolled her eyes. "No. I don't think so."

"Please?" He asked, batting his eyes.

Harry laughed. "You know that isn't going to work on her."

Neville laughed as well. "Seriously Ron, the rest of us have to do our own work, so you should too."

Hermione flipped the pages to her book. Ginny plopped down on the couch next to her. "This is a nice room. It must be nice to be here. Is Malfoy around a lot?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, he's barely here. I suppose he's in the dungeons, but I'm not really sure."

"Is he rude when he is?" She asked.

Hermione shook her head. "He doesn't say anything, and neither do I."

"Well I think he's a Death Eater." Harry huffed.

"Listen Harry, yes, you overheard him talking, but that's a serious claim," Ginny said, giving her boyfriend a skeptical look.

He shrugged. "It's my beliefs."

Hermione sighed, remembering what Severus said. "You know, we shouldn't judge him badly. We don't know anything about him. We don't know what his life is like…" She trailed off.

Neville nodded. "She's right. We really don't know."

Harry shrugged. "I know he's a git."

"Agreed," Ron piped in.

Hermione glanced at the clock. "You guys have to leave. I'm supposed to meet Professor Snape in a few minutes."

There was a collective groan throughout the room. Hermione grabbed her sweater and ushered her friends out. Harry stayed behind though, so he could "walk her down to Snape's office."

The two of them looked at each other, and Hermione knew it was going to be a long walk.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. I apologize that it's been so long since I've updated! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"So, are you still mad at me?" Harry asked, almost afraid of her answer.

She huffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not angry with you Harry; I just think you're being a bit foolish."

"It's just a book though!" He protested, wishing she'd see reason.

She rolled her eyes once more. Harry was one of those people that couldn't really see past the obvious. He was brilliant when he applied himself, but he had this problem of not really thinking things over. The past few years could attest to that. "Harry, this book could be dangerous. You don't know who wrote those side notes. What if it was a Death Eater? You could hurt someone Harry, or even worse, yourself."

"But they're helpful hints Hermione," he protested.

She held her hands up in defeat. "Fine Harry, whatever. Just don't come crawling to be when it turns out I was right."

"So you're not mad?" Wanting to clarify that the witch wasn't going to hex him.

"No Harry, you can make your own decisions." She said distantly. Her thoughts had already wandered towards Severus. She was excited to start Occlumency with him. Harry had said it was difficult, but she thinks that had more to do with his terrible temperament and dislike for the Potions master.

"So why are you getting special lessons with Snape?" Harry asked, wondering what exactly was going on.

Hermione bit her lip. "He's going to teach me Occlumency." Curious as to how Harry was going to respond to that.

He chuckled. "Good luck with that! He isn't exactly the best teacher."

Hermione slapped his arm. "He's a brilliant teacher Harry! Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean that he can't teach others." Harry was so immature sometimes.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, sure. I mean, you're smarter than I am, so maybe it'll be easier for you."

"We'll see." She replied. Leaning forward, she gave Harry a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry said goodbye, then turned, walking back down the dungeon corridor.

Hermione shivered, pulling her sweater around her tighter. Lifting her hand, she knocked on the door. It swung open, revealing Severus.

She offered him a small smile as he stepped aside to allow her entrance. She followed him to his office, where he firmly closed the door behind them.

She took a deep breath, her heart beating rapidly. She breathed in the familiar scent of sandalwood, smiling.

He stopped before his desk, figuring out how best to approach the subject of Occlumency. "So, I've trust you've read up on the subject."

Hermione nodded. "I did."

"All right, let me just quiz you, to see how much you've actually retained."

Hermione laughed. "Do you doubt my abilities Severus?"

He flushed as she used his first name. "Of course not, just making sure you've been thorough." He said with a small smirk.

Hermione nodded, her cheeks growing hot. She was trying to keep her focus, but the thought of snogging him senseless kept appearing in her mind.

"So," he said, leaning back against his desk crossing his arms. "Explain to me what you know."

Hermione took a deep breath, twisting her fingers together. She tried to avoid looking at him. "Well, it's the act of magically close your mind against someone using Legilimency. It can prevent someone for accessing your thoughts and feelings, as well as influencing them. I know it's highly useful, and you are very skilled with both."

Severus smirked. "That I am, Hermione." He said, deciding that since they were alone, he could use her first name. Her cheeks flushed, causing him to smirk.

Her eyes moved upward and locked with his. Brown eyes stared into obsidian, and vice versa. Before either of them realized what was happening, they were tangled with each other. Their lips locked, her hands gripping his chest, while he had one hand tangled in her hair, the other on her lower back possessively.

They stared that way for a few moments, their tongues dancing with each other. Hermione had never felt so happy, so _good_. She wondered if it would always be this way..

Severus groaned, knowing he needed to untangle himself from the small witch. They had important things they needed to be doing, not groping each other like two horny teenagers.

_Oh shush Severus, enjoy this while you can. _His conscience chided him for over-thinking the situation as he usually did.

He closed his eyes, committing every little detail to his memory. The feel of her small fingers on his chest, clutching at the material to tug him closer, the taste of her soft supple lips, the soft of her soft sighs, and the pure bliss he felt. Severus slowly opened his eyes, looking at her face. Her eyes were close, and he could count the lashes on her eyes. He noticed there were a few freckles near her nose.

Hermione pulled away slightly, their foreheads touching. Hermione panted, feeling thoroughly snogged. Every inch of her body felt like it was alive. "Wow," she said softly.

He chuckled, his chest vibrating against her hands. "Wow indeed." Slowly, he peeled her hands off him and took a steep back. "Now that we've got that off our chests, back to business," he said lightly.

Hermione blushed, nodded. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Severus moved forward, putting a curl behind her ear. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I wanted it just as much as you, if not even more."

She shot him a smile. "I'm glad."

He found himself smiling back. Severus realized that the more time he spent around her, the more he found himself relaxed. The small witch was coaxing him out of his shell. Maybe she was just what he needed.

Closing his eyes to clear his head, he took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he saw Hermione staring at him, her eyes wide. She looked like the small first year, eager to learn.

"Well," he coughed, "Occlumency is different for everyone, as the way you defend your mind varies for each person. For me, my mind is a lake. It's calm and cool, bright on top but with darkness beneath."

"And the darkness is where you store your memory," she interjected.

He nodded. "That's correct. The more important the information, the further down I push it. I only bring to surface what I wish the other to see. That way, everything stays concealed. Understand?"

She bit her lip, giving him a nod. "I think so." She closed her eyes, committing the information to memory. "So when He enters your mind, all he sees is the lake? And then your bring forward what you want him to see?"

Severus nodded. "I can also construct fake memories, or omit certain scenes from memories. It's quite useful when someone gets the hang of it."

"Okay, so the first thing I need to do is figure out how to store my memories." She looked up at him.

"Well, technically, you need to clear your mind. Empty it of all thoughts and emotions. That's the first step." He explained, hoping she understood what he meant better than Potter did.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready," she mumbled softly.

Severus nodded, entering her mind, as gently as he could. To his surprise, he was met with an empty room. He was impressed. Looking around, he pressed on some of the walls, seeing how strong her defense was.

Suddenly, he found a small crack in the corner. Pressing towards it, he broke through, a memory flashing towards him.

Surprised, he saw it was a memory containing her and Harry. It was the two of them hugging, moments before the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament. Severus ignored the pang of jealously as he saw Hermione's distress at Potter's situation. He wondered if they were ever involved romantically. He didn't like to think they were, but their body movement suggested otherwise. Pushing forward, he tried to bring up another memory containing Potter.

Severus felt himself pushed from the memory abruptly, and found himself back in the room. Looking around, he saw the walls were now solidified.

He withdrew from her mind. She bent over, huffing. Looking up, he saw her face was red.

Once she caught up to him, she sent him a nervous look. "Did I do all right?"

"All right? You did brilliant." He said, pulling her in for a hug. "I was very impressed."

She blushed, wrapping her arms around him. Hermione was surprised that he initiated the hug, but quickly nuzzled herself into him. "Thank you," she mumbled into him.

He stroked her hair for a moment, before pulling back. "Come on; let's get you back to your dorm."

She pouted, but nodded. Severus grabbed his cloak, shrugging it on. Holding the door open, he motioned for her to go out.

The two of them walked side by side, each remaining silent.

Before she knew it, Hermione found herself outside her room. Turning to Severus, she quickly placed her hand on his chest. "Thank you," she said softly.

He smiled, pulling her hands off his chest and holding them in his own. "Thank you. Practice on your own, and we'll meet again in two days."

Hermione nodded, bidding him goodnight. Walking inside her dorm, she internally groaned when she saw Malfoy sucking face with Pansy on the couch.

She tried to make it to her room, but failed.

"What do you think you're doing Mudblood?" Malfoy spat, sending her a glare. Pansy made a face of disgust.

Hermione ignored him, running to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Pulling out her wand, she quickly warded it.

With a sigh of relief, she fell onto her bed. She realized she wasn't tired, so she decided she would meditate.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. I apologize that it's been so long since I've updated! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

The next few days went by rather quickly. And as the days went by, Hermione found she became more and more agitated with her "body guards." She knew they were only trying to help, but they were driving Hermione's bonkers. She just wanted some alone time, but barely got any.

She silently thanked Merlin that she was doing her rounds tonight with Severus. They hadn't been alone since her Occlumency lesson and Hermione missed him.

Merlin, she missed being alone with him. She wanted to kiss him, talk freely with him! Keeping up the student/teacher façade was hard, especially when she just wanted to snog him senseless.

But still, it wasn't like she had a choice. She couldn't just come out with her relationship, or even tell anyone. That had disaster written all over it for both of them.

She shuddered, imaging what would happen if Voldemort found out. Severus would be in so much danger, and she would be as well. He could die because of her…

The realization sunk in. Hermione mentally smacked herself for not thinking about that! She was putting him in danger because of her selfishness.

_But he wants to be with you, just as much as you want to be with him… _a small voice whispered in the back of her mind.

Hermione pressed her hands to her head. This was a mess. She had no idea this school year would be so difficult.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of her parents. She still couldn't believe she Oblivitated them. Hermione knew it was necessary, and that she had done the right thing, but still… she didn't think she would have had the guts to do something like that. She knew the charm would most likely be irreversible.

_But their lives were at stake… we did the right thing_, her conscience tried to reason with her once more.

She put down her quill. Obviously now wasn't the right time to write an essay. And how could she? How could anyone focus on school when there was a war going on around them? Every day the paper was dropped off, and people were being pulled from the school.

There was a knock on the portrait door. Walking over, she opened it to find Harry. She smiled at him, motioning for him to come in.

"Ready to go to the library?" Harry asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The two of them were going to try and find some information on the Tom Riddle Jr… hopefully.

"Let me just grab my things," she murmured, running to her room. She shoved some papers and her journal in the bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she met back up with Harry. The two of them made their way to the library.

The two of them grabbed a table, Hermione sitting there while Harry went to look through the stacks. She tapped her fingers on the desk as she did it, staring out the window. The sun was shining, and it looked like it was a lovely day out. She felt a pang of jealously that she was stuck in here….

She snapped out of it when Harry returned with an armful of books. He dumped them on the table, sitting across from her. They each grabbed a book and began to flip through it.

Hermione heard a high pitched giggle from the other side of the library. Looking over, she saw a younger student staring over at them. Well, obviously Harry. Hermione could tell from the long dark hair that it was Romilda… someone who was currently obsessed with the "Chosen One."

"Who's that?" Harry asked, turning to see who was staring. He cringed when he saw the girl blow him a kiss.

"Romilda Vane," Hermione answered, returning to the passage she was reading.

Harry shuddered. "She won't stop staring."

Hermione laughed. "What would Ginny do if she was here?"

Harry laughed. "Romilda would be lying flat on her ass if that was the case."

The two returned to their reading, when Hermione caught a glimpse of black in the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw a swish of black robes disappear down an aisle.

Hermione quickly stood. "I'm going to go check on something, be right back," she mumbled, hurrying after the shadow.

She disappeared down the aisle, bumping into a solid figure. Looking up, she saw Severus. Beaming, she quickly wrapped her arms around him.

Severus quickly cast a "Notice Me Not" charm, and then returned the hug.

Hermione pulled away, but kept her hands on his chest. "I've wanted to do that all week," she said, a pink color covering her face.

Severus smirked. "I've missed your company as well."

Hermione smiled, finally feeling calm now that she was in his presence. Every felt okay when she was with him. She pulled him in for another hug, inhaling the sweet scent of sandalwood. Severus leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Gently, he pulled away.

"I need to go, but I'll see you tonight for your rounds," he said, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

Hermione blushed, before grabbing his head and pulling him down for a kiss. It was quick one, lasting no more than a few seconds, yet it ignited a fire within her. Immediately, she wanted to touch him, to feel his skin beneath hers. She let out a soft gasp at the sensation wracking her body.

Severus bit back a groan as he took in her flushed appearance. He needed to leave before he lost control.

"I'll see you later," he said, cupping her cheek gently. In a swish of his robes, he was gone.

Hermione frowned, but knew she needed to get back to Harry. When she returned empty handed, he sent her a puzzling look.

Hermione sat down. "I don't think there's anything here," she said with an air of defeat.

Harry looked up. "But we barely looked!"

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry, if there was anything mentioned about Tom Riddle in these books, they would have been removed by now."

Harry sighed. "I suppose your right. All right, let's put these away. It's almost time for dinner anyways."

Hermione patted Harry on the back. "Don't worry; I'm sure Dumbledore has everything under control. I know it's weird he's having you relieve early memories of Tom, but I'm sure there is a reason behind that. He'll tell you when he's ready for you to know."

The two of them set off for the Great Hall.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. I apologize that it's been so long since I've updated! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Hermione quickly ate her dinner. She sat next to Neville and the two of them discussed some new plant that had been discovered in Thailand.

She watched with a smile as he talked excitedly about the plant. It made her happy to see him so excited about something. If there was anything Neville was good at it, it was plants. She had no doubt that he'd go into botany.

"Neville, that's great," Hermione said, putting her arm on his.

He grinned. "Well, I'm glad you think so."

The two of them finished eating. "Harry, I'll see you in an hour." Harry nodded to her, then returned his attention to Ginny.

Neville walked Hermione back to her room. Hermione went inside, and Neville followed her. "How are you doing?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch.

Hermione shrugged, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I'm a bit scared to be honest."

"Don't worry Mione, you'll be fine. I just know it."

Hermione smiled at Neville, leaning into his shoulder. "I sure hope so."

Neville nodded. "You will be. You have tons of people who love you and want to protect you."

"But what if I can't protect myself?" She asked softly. That's what she was afraid of. She didn't know how she'd measure up in a fight. Besides the incident at the Ministry, she hadn't ever been in a duel.

"We'll make sure you can." Neville turned to look at her. "Let's start up the DA again."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Neville! That's a brilliant idea!" She hugged him tightly. "I'll talk to Harry about it when he comes by to walk me to the dungeons."

Neville grinned. "And if you're still worried, well, come work out with me."

Hermione bit her lip. She had never thought about that. "That's not a bad idea."

Neville grinned. "I go running every morning. Come with me tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, but it's actually been years since I've had a good run."

Neville chuckled. "We'll go slow." He glanced at the clock. "I'm supposed to meet Luna in the library now, so I'll see you at six am."

Hermione nodded, walking Neville to the door. "Thank you," she said, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

He pulled her into a tight hug. "Anything for you." Neville disappeared down the hallway.

Hermione realized she only had a few minutes before Harry would be here so she quickly ran to her room. She changed into some Muggle jeans and a tee-shirt before slipping her robes on. Hermione hated wearing her uniform longer than she had too. With a quick brush of her hair and a dab of lip gloss, Hermione was ready.

Her heart fluttered knowing she'd be spending the evening with Severus.

A knock on the door sounded out and Hermione made her way over. "Harry!" She cried, pulling the door open.

Except it wasn't Harry.

Ron was standing there, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He gave her a smile.

"Ron?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know Harry was supposed to walk you, but I thought I would, because it's been awhile since we've spent any time together."

Hermione internally winced. "Oh, okay then. Well, let me just grab my wand and we'll be all set."

Ron followed her into the Head's common room, looking around with wide eyes. "This place is nice!"

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose. I usually spend all my time in my room though."

"But why? I can definitely see you curled up in front of this fire reading or something."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, well, you seem to be forgetting who it is I share this room with."

"Ah." Ron said, his face getting a bit red. "I don't like you sharing a room with a boy, Malfoy nonetheless!"

Hermione winced. "Ron, I live with him, not share a room with him. Besides, Malfoy and I don't usually cross paths."

The two of them started to make their way towards the dungeons.

It was quiet, and that was how Hermione liked it. She didn't want to deal with his ramblings. She internally winced once more when she recalled the jealously in his voice. _I don't like you sharing a room with a boy._ If only he knew….

Ron cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "You look nice today Hermione."

She blushed once more. "Thanks Ron." She started to walk a bit faster. Ron was her best friend! She didn't like him that way. And Hermione wasn't one for confrontation, so she did her best to hurry along.

Hermione stopped outside Snape's office. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door.

Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah Ron, see you later!" She said as the door swung open.

Severus stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Ron sent him a glare. "You've walked her down here Weasley, you can leave now."

Ron grumbled under his breath before turning and disappearing down the hallway.

Hermione smiled at Severus. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, we should start bottom to top," Hermione said.

He nodded, motioning for her to go first. The two of them walked along in silence. By the time they had reached the second floor, Hermione was itching for conversation.

"Sooo…" she said, casting a sideways glance at Severus.

He chuckled. "Yes Hermione?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, it was just too quiet."

"Ah, I see." Severus responded. "Well, tell me something about yourself."

"What?" She asked.

"Hermione, you just said it was too quiet. Tell me something about yourself, something I didn't already know."

She smiled. "Okay." She wracked her brains for something interesting. "OH! I've got one. It's sort of stupid, but oh well. My Mum told me when I was younger, about four or five, I was manifesting my magic. Apparently, I used to change the color of the cat. Mittens used to run the other way when she saw me coming."

"Your poor cat." Severus responded.

"Mhmmm," she responded. "I used to change the colors on everything. My mother was annoyed at first, but she came to enjoy the living room changing colors multiple times a week."

"Mmmmmmm." Severus responded.

Hermione tentatively reached out and grasped his hand. Severus squeezed it tightly in response before letting it go.

"So…." She said, sending him a look. "How about we find some broom closet and make out like two randy teenagers?"

Severus chuckled. "Is that what you'd like to do?"

Hermione shrugged. "It'd be nice," she said.

Severus remained quiet. The two of them walked along the hallway in silence.

Hermione let out a small yelp when Severus grabbed her arm, pulling her into an empty classroom.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. I apologize that it's been so long since I've updated! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Hermione couldn't believe that this was happening.

She was in a dark, dirty broom closet groping her potions professor.

And it was amazing!

One of his hands gripped her waist, while the other cupped her cheek. Hermione had wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to herself. He could never be close enough.

His lips pressed against hers, their tongues battling each other for dominance. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer.

Pulling away, Severus took in her appearance. Hermione's eyes were clouded and her lips were slightly parted. Her breathing was coming in long pants and she was looking at him like he was something to eat.

With a growl, Severus leaned forward, placing kisses on her collarbone. Hermione moaned, tangling fingers into his long black hair. It was silky, surprising her. She had never felt more aroused than she had in this moment.

His kissed upwards, each kiss sending a jolt throughout her body.

Hermione pressed her body towards him and she got the sudden urge to feel his naked skin beneath hers.

His lips left her neck, but before she could protest, they claimed her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself in the kiss. It was heavenly, making her feel like she was floating on air.

Severus kissed the young witch with everything he was worth. The sound of her moans and sighs were exciting him to no end, and he wished to pull her closer.

A small voice was in the back of his head, telling him that he really shouldn't be doing this right now. That he could lose his job if someone found him. That he was going against all his morals. That he was putting them both in danger.

But he ignored it.

He knew his time on this earth was limited, and was determined to live those moments fully.

He had argued with himself over the situation with Hermione for long enough. He was going to allow himself to enjoy this, damn his conscience.

For some strange reason, Hermione wanted him_. She wanted him_. Despite the fact that he was damaged, she wanted him.

_Because she was damaged too_, his conscience reminded him. She had suffered in ways people couldn't even imagine. And because of that, the two of them had bonded. He understood her, and she understood him. It was a nice arrangement.

Hermione bit down on his lip, drawing his attention back to the moment.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he mumbled against her lips.

Hermione shook her head, letting out a small laugh. "Probably not, but I don't care," she whispered, pulling him in for another kiss.

Severus put his hand under butt, hoisting her upwards. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning at the sensation. With a growl, she bit down on his lower lip.

He moaned, pulling her even closer. "Merlin Hermione," he whispered, his warm breath washing over her face. He could feel his control started to slip. Kissing her fiercely one more time, he pulled away. He placed her back down at the floor, trying to even out his breathing.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, looking upwards towards him.

"Because," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It's taking every ounce of my will not to take you right now against the wall."

Hermione chuckled, batting her eyelashes at him. "How close are you to breaking?" she whispered.

Severus groaned. "Too close."

Hermione reached up to pull him in for another kiss, but Severus firmly grasped her wrists. "No more, we have to continue on our rounds."

Hermione pouted. "But-"

"No buts Hermione," he said, quickly silencing her with a kiss.

She frowned, but nodded. "All right Severus."

Closing his eyes, he stole one last kiss from her. "You wonderful witch," he said with a small growl.

Chuckling, Hermione smiled. "I like being with you Sev."

He smiled. "I like being with you too. But you know-"

"Yes, yes," she grumbled. "I know Severus. We need to be careful."

"I just worry about you," he said, giving her a sad look.

"I know Severus, but things will be all right, you'll see." She cupped his cheek gently, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss.

With a sigh, he pulled away. "All right, back to our rounds."

Frowning, Hermione nodded. Severus disappeared through the closet door, and after waiting a few moments, Hermione stepped into the hallway. Making sure the coast was clear, she straightened her robes and started to follow Severus down the hall.

He had his wand drawn and was looking left and right.

Hermione pulled her wand, following along in silence. On the outside she was calm and collected, but on the inside she was giddy with joy! Kissing Severus had felt so good, and she was glad he had actually allowed himself to do so.

There was a scuffle in one of the empty classrooms ahead. "Sir," she whispered, pointing towards the door.

He nodded, moving slowly towards it. Wand at the ready, he pushed the door open.

A couple sprung apart. Hermione noticed it was a fifth year Ravenclaw and a fourth year Hufflepuff. She didn't know their names.

"Fifty points each from being out of bed after curfew and inappropriate behavior," Severus said, glaring at them each.

The girl looked like she was about to burst into tears, while the boy was turning red in the face. They both mumbled a "Yes Sir," and hurried off down the hallway.

Hermione let out a small laugh.

"Is something funny Miss Granger?" he asked, raising an eyebrow towards her.

She shook her head. "Will you deduct points from me Professor? For my inappropriate behavior?" She batted her eyelashes.

Severus rolled his eyes. "If you don't watch yourself witch, then maybe I will."

Hermione giggled, before turning and walking down the hallway.

* * *

><p>They had finished their rounds and were now standing outside the Heads Dorm.<p>

Hermione turned to Severus, a feeling of sadness welling in her. She didn't know when she'd see him next.

"We can meet up for Occlumency lessons next Wednesday," he said.

"That's so far away."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any time available. I have a lot on my plate right now Hermione," he said gently.

She nodded, trying to keep the sadness off her face. "It's all right, I understand."

"Practice closing your mind when you're alone, meditate, and find your center."

She nodded. "I will. Thank you, Severus," she whispered quietly.

He smiled at her quickly. "You're welcome. I… ah.. enjoyed myself earlier."

Hermione flushed. "Goodnight sir," she said. She wanted to kiss him goodbye, but knew that probably wasn't a good idea. Turning around, she went to enter her dorm, but found a set of arms around her.

"Goodnight Hermione," he whispered in her ear, before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

And in a dramatic sweep of his robes, he was gone.

With a sigh, Hermione entered the dorm. Malfoy was nowhere in sight, so she was able to make it to her bed without any trouble.

Crawling under the covers, Hermione's mind swam with memories from the broom closet. Her body tingled with arousal. That had been one of the best moments in her entire life.

Hermione knew she had been damaged. Darius had hurt her so…

She shook her head. She wouldn't think of him. She refused to let herself do so.

Instead, she focused on her snarky potions master. With a smile on her face, she drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. I apologize that it's been so long since I've updated! Hope you all enjoy! xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Hermione screwed her face up in disgust as Ron and Lavender swapped spit at the dinner table. "They are so gross," she whispered to Harry. She had no idea the two of them were even together until this morning. But she had been so busy; it was hard for her to notice the little things.

He chuckled. "Yeah, they are, I try my best to ignore it."

She eyed them for another moment, before turning away. "You know Harry, we should really go and try and see Hagrid."

Harry looked downcast for a moment. With everything going on, he had forgotten about the half-giant. "He's probably made we all dropped his class."

Hermione frowned. "Well, we should go see him anyways. Maybe later on today?"

Harry nodded in agreement.

The post owls arrived, dropping off letters. People were receiving more than usual. "People are scared," she whispered.

Harry nodded. "I am too to be honest."

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything will be all right."

A package dropped down in front of Harry. "What's that?" Hermione asked, looking at it warily.

"Yes!" Harry cried, ripping open the package.

Hermione was internally pleased when she saw it was a new copy of Advanced Potion Making. "Great, now you can get rid of the other one."

Harry shook his head. "No way, I'm just going to switch the covers!" He turned to look at Hermione, immediately cringing when he saw the murderous look on her face.

"Harry James Potter, you are ridiculous!" she cried, causing a few people to turn and stare.

However the attention was diverted elsewhere when a large sob broke out. Everyone looked down the table to see both the Patil twins sobbing, holding onto a letter.

Lavender detangled herself from Ron, rushing over to her best friends.

"Hey guys," he said, giving them a smile.

Hermione sent him a look of disgust.

"Lav told me last night their parents are trying to pull them from the school. A couple students have already left," Ron said before stuffing his mouth with a roll.

"But Hogwarts is so safe! We've got enchantments, and Dumbledore!" Harry cried.

"It's not safe anymore Harry," she whispered, tugging the sleeves of her cardigan down even farther.

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh Hermione, I didn't mean, I just-"

She held her hand up. "Its fine Harry, I just… it isn't safe anymore, not anywhere."

The three of them were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts.

Neville plopped into the chair next to Hermione. "Hannah's mother has just been found dead."

Silence descended onto the table.

Reaching up, Hermione wiped away a few tears. "Things are getting serious, and fast." Her eyes wandered up to the Staff Table. Dumbledore was missing. Her eyes moved down a bit, locking onto Snape. Almost as if he could feel her gaze, his head snapped up. Their eyes locked for a moment, before she turned away, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Neville nodded. "I think we should start the D.A. back up, get everyone ready."

Harry nodded. "Hermione, do you still have the coins?"

"I have ours; hopefully everyone else still has theirs."

"Perfect," Harry said, pushing his plate away. "We'll aim for a meeting next week. Come on Ron, we've got Quidditch practice."

Hermione shook her head. "Let's go for a walk Nev."

The two of them walked around, finding themselves in the Greenhouses.

"Are we allowed to be here?" Hermione asked as Neville opened one of the doors.

"Not particularly, but Professor Sprout lets me come down here all the time to help out."

He and Hermione walked down the aisles, the smell of the flowers filling the air. "They're beautiful," she whispered, taking in all the colors. The outside was covered in snow, but in here it was warm. The plants all seemed to hum with energy, filling Hermione with happiness.

"I used to work in here with Hannah," Neville whispered after a moment.

Hermione frowned. "I didn't know Hannah was into Herbology."

Neville nodded. "It's one of the things we have in common."

Hermione sat herself down on an upside down pot. "I still can't believe it… has Hannah gone home?"

Neville nodded. "She left immediately."

"Poor girl," Hermione whispered.

Neville nodded. "You're right though, the War is escalating. And it's only a matter of time before it's one our doorsteps."

"Even more so than it was before."

Neville gave her a small smile. "You've been doing well Hermione; I'm actually really pleased for you."

She blushed. "After telling the others, things have just gotten easier. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you though."

Neville blushed. "I'm your friend, it's what I do."

"Well, I'm lucky to have a friend like you," she said, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were making their ways back up to the castle. "I'm freezing my bits off," Ron complained.<p>

Harry snorted. "Don't worry; I'm sure Lavender will be able to warm them up a bit for you."

Ron blushed. "Don't talk about her like that!" he said, getting on the defensive.

"She's always in your lap, sucking at your face. It's gross Ron."

"Well, I don't complain when you and Ginny kiss, do I? No, I don't," Ron grumbled angrily.

"We also don't kiss in public Ron."

He sighed. "Do you think Hermione is jealous?"

Harry shook his head. "Definitely not."

Ron looked a bit sad at that.

"Do you want her to be?" Harry asked, arching his eyebrows.

Ron gave a shrug. "I don't know, maybe? She's just so damn confusing I can never figure out what she wants."

"I don't think she wants a relationship," Harry said. _Especially not with the ordeal she just came out of._

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Ron walked ahead. "I'm going to take a shower before class. See you later."

"Bye!" Harry said, before making his way to the Common Room. Ginny was waiting for him and he was looking forward to some alone time with his girlfriend.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer, see Chapter 1. JKR owns all, and I'm only playing with these characters! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were making their way down to Hagrid's hut. They knew he was probably mad at them all, but they had to try and fix it. And honestly, Hermione missed the half-giant.

Moving forward, she knocked on the door. "Hagrid!" she called.

Silence.

"Hagrid, open up!" Hermione shouted again, knocking once more.

Still nothing.

"Maybe he's not home," Ron suggested.

Hermione frowned. "But there is smoke coming from his chimney."

"Hagrid?" Harry called out.

Hermione pressed her ear to the door and listened. There was nothing, no movement. "I think Ron's right… he isn't here. I mean, I don't even hear Fang barking."

"Maybe he's in the Forest?" Harry asked, his eyes moving towards the trees.

"Maybe," Hermione said sadly. "Well, I suppose we should head back to the castle."

"Let's talk a walk," Harry suggested instead.

"We really shouldn't…"

"Come on Mione, we'll just go sit on the hill over there," Ron pointed towards somewhere in the distance.

"Fine," she said, feeling defeated. The three of them started walking towards the top of the hill.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I know you really wanted to see Hagrid," Harry said, giving her a sympathetic look.

"It's all right," she responded. "He's probably just been busy." She sighed. "I wonder how Grawp is doing."

Ron laughed. "Oh, I'm sure he's doing just fine."

"Don't be jealous Ron," Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips.

Ron scoffed. "I'm not jealous of some giant."

"Yeah you are, because he likes Hermione."

Hermione froze. What did Harry mean by that? Ron sent Harry a mutinous glare, which she noticed. "Actually, guys, I want to go inside the castle. I have some homework to do."

"But Hermione, we were going to-"

"No, Ron. Harry, just take me inside."

Harry noticed that Hermione was shaking. "Yeah, we'll go in." Ron stood behind them, fury on his face. "Come on Ron," Harry said.

The redhead didn't move.

Hermione ignored him, quickly moving forward. Harry gave Ron one last look before hurrying after Hermione.

"Hermione!" he called, chasing after her. The two of them were now in the courtyard.

She turned to face him, tears pouring down her face. "What!" she cried.

Harry's eyes widened. Grabbing her hand, he led her to a small bench. The two of them sat down. "Hermione, why are you crying? Is it because of Ron?"

"Of course it is!" she cried before burying her face into her hands.

Harry cringed, running his hand through his messy black hair. "Hermione, I'm sure he's-"

"No," she said softly. Reaching up, she wiped her tears away. "It's just; Ron's being making me feel uncomfortable Harry."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to Hermione."

"He likes me Harry, I'm not stupid. And it's just awkward because I don't like him like that at all. He's my best friend, not some guy I'd like to snog."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I sort of knew that you didn't like him back, and I keep trying to dissuade him, but it obviously isn't working."

"I just feel weird. I did like Ron, but that was two years ago. Now, I don't feel anything for him, apart from wanting to be his friend. But he's too hot headed to even realize that, and I'm much too afraid to tell him."

Harry nodded. Biting his lip, he observed her. "Hermione, is this because of what happened with Darius, or is there someone else?"

Hermione froze.

"There is, isn't there?" Harry asked. For some reason, the thought made him happy that Hermione fancied someone other than Ron.

"Harry, I'm not answering that."

He smiled. "It's okay, you already did. And I know you won't divulge any information, so I won't bother asking… but I hope whoever he is, he's treating you right."

Hermione smiled, thinking of her broom closet adventure. "Yeah, he does treat me right."

"Well good," Harry reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. "And I'll talk to Ron; tell him to stop being so awkward."

"Yes please, because the last thing I need is jealous Lavender on our hands."

Harry cringed at that mental image. "Oh Merlin, yeah, I never thought of that."

Hermione laughed. "_Don't steal my WonWon_!" she imitated in Lavender's high pitched voice.

Harry burst out laughed. "Hermione, that was so good!"

Before she knew what was happening, the two of them were cracking up. Hermione was clutching her stomach because it hurt from laughing so hard.

"She's literally crazy!"

Hermione laughed, nodding in agreement. "I don't know what they see in each other."

He chuckled. "Something that I don't want to know."

"Ewww, Harry, don't even mention that!" Hermione cringed, her body still aching from laughing.

He shrugged. "They snog all the time, so I'm sure they're off doing it like rabbits, right now even!"

"Harry, that's so gross! Stop it!" she said, making a sour face.

The two of them laughed for a few more minutes, trying to get it all out of their system.

"Come on," she said standing, holding her hand out to him. "It's time for dinner."

The two of them linked arms and made their way to the Great Hall.

"Thanks for being my best friend," Hermione whispered into his ear before they stepped inside.

"Hermione, you are my best friend. Hell, you're my sister."

She smiled, throwing her arms around him. She hugged him tightly. "Now let's go, I'm hungry."

Walking inside, they took their familiar seats between Ginny and Neville.

Ron walked in moments later, Lavender draped on his arm.

"Sorry about earlier," Ron said, looking at Hermione.

"It's fine," she replied.

"WonWon, can you pass me the butter?" Lavender's high pitched voice said.

Hermione and Harry both ducked their faces, trying to hide their laughs.

"So, when will we be having the D.A. meeting?"

"Tuesday," Harry suggested. That was in three days.

"That works, I'll cast the protean charm later tonight," Hermione said with a smile.

"Perfect," Harry said with a grin.

They'd be prepared this time. And they wouldn't go down without a fight.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. I do apologizing for going so long without updating! However, summer time is here, and updates shall definitely be coming more often. Thank you all for your love and support, I don't know where this story would be without you. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

"Hermione, are you okay? You're practically shaking," Harry said, sending a glance towards Hermione. It was Monday night and the two of them were walking down to the dungeons so Hermione could meet with Snape about Potions or something. Hermione wasn't really clear about it but Harry was happy to walk with her.

Hermione didn't dare tell Harry what they were really doing. Secret relationships aside, she didn't think Harry would really understand if she told him she was being taught Occlumency. Especially not after Harry's own personal disaster with Severus on that topic.

Harry was staring at her, making her realize she didn't answer his question. "Oh, I'm just cold. It gets chilly down her in the dungeons."

"Take my cloak then," Harry said.

"No, that's all right," she replied, but he had already started taking it off. He handed the black material towards her, which she took. "Thanks Harry," she said, putting the cloak on. It did get rather cold in the dungeons. She must have been so excited at the thought of seeing Severus that the idea of a jacket must have slipped her mind.

"Right, well, we're here. Now do I need to come and get you later on?" Harry asked, giving her a quick hug.

"No, Professor Snape will walk me back to the Tower," Hermione replied.

Harry gave a curt nod. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Thank you Harry!" she called at his retreating figure. He mumbled something in response.

Smiling, Hermione turned around. Taking a deep breath, she gathered all her Gryffindor courage and knocked on the door. She had no reason to be nervous, but found that she was still shaking. Her eyes widened in realization that being around him made her nervous. _That's such a silly reason to be nervous Hermione, _she scolded herself. The two of them had already established that they both cared for each other. There was no reason for her to worry about him, or their relationship. Everything was fine.

The door opened to reveal a scowling Severus Snape. His facial expression lightened at once when he saw who it was. "Come in," he said, stepping aside.

Hermione smiled, entering the dungeons. Pulling the cloak around her tighter, she was grateful Harry gave her his robe.

"Are you cold?" Severus asked her once the door was shut.

"A bit," she replied. "How can you stand it down here Severus? It's so chilly."

He smirked. "I have gotten used to the temperature. Besides, being in the cold helps form my snarky, cold-hearted dungeons master routine."

Hermione giggled. "You're not all that cold-hearted." She turned to face him.

"Yes, well, you are an exception, Hermione. I am cold-hearted to everyone else and you know it."

Her brown eyes flicked upwards to meet his. "Yes, I suppose that is true. But moving on, _I've missed you_," she admitted softly.

"I have missed your presence as well," he said.

She smiled. He may not be good at expressing his emotions, but she knew they were there. "Severus," she whispered.

A smile flickered across his face. He took a step closer, so there was almost no space between them. He gently cupped her cheek and tilted her gaze upwards. "I missed you Hermione," he said so softly she almost didn't hear it.

She grinned at him, feeling like she had just won the lottery. The sound of her name on his lips was perfection.

He bent down, mere inches away from her. His lips were just about to brush against hers when she heard a knock on the door.

Immediately the two of them jumped apart.

"Professor Snape, sir!" a small voice cried out, continuing to knock.

Hermione straightened her clothes, trying to make it look like nothing had happened. Nothing had really happened yet anyways, but still, one couldn't be too sure.

Severus cast Hermione an unreadable look before storming over to his classroom door. Opening it, he glared at the first year.

"Sir, two of the fourth years students have started dueling in the Common Room!" he said worriedly.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I will be a moment."

And with that, the door slammed shut, leaving Hermione all alone in the Potions classroom. She crossed her arms, a small "Humph" escaping her lips.

It wasn't fair! She barely got to spend any time with him, and only moments into their allotted meeting, someone came to interrupt them!

Hermione sighed. She looked around the classroom, hoping to find something to do. Moving towards his desk, she glanced down at the contents. He had notes scattered all over. Despite the little voice telling her not too, Hermione picked up one of the pieces of paper. She scanned the notes.

A gasp escaped her lips, causing the paper to fall from her hands. Shaking her head, Hermione picked up the paper, staring at not the content, but the handwriting. Handwriting she had definitely seen before, written in the margins of a used Potion textbook.

Severus was the Half-Blood prince! She couldn't believe it! But now that she was thinking about it, she did believe it. Who else was smart enough to invent their own spells and adjust Potion recipes?

The door to the classroom opened and Hermione quickly dropped the paper.

Severus looked up, taking in her confused expression. "Is everything all right?"

Hermione nodded. She wasn't going to tell him… or Harry. No, she wouldn't tell anyone. "Fine," she replied. "Now where were we?"

"I believe we were about to do this," he said, cupping her face once more. He brushed his lips against hers, immediately lighting a fire.

Hermione reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. With a moan, she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Kissing him was unlike anything she had ever known… it was perfection, heaven, everything she could possibly want.

And all too soon, he pulled away. Giving her a sympathetic look, he crossed the room taking a dueling stance. "Have you practiced since we last met?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I've been meditating almost nightly now. I can now clear my mind." She smiled, proud of her accomplishments. "I know it's not much, but I've worked really hard to get to where I am."

Severus nodded. "That is good. Now let us see if you can actually keep your mind empty."

Hermione took a deep breath, nodding.

Pointing his wand at her, he shouted, "_Legilimens!"_

Hermione felt his mind crash into hers and at once she put all her memories aside. She imagined a lake, pushing all her memories towards the depths.

She felt him shift around, trying to find something… anything. But she held her ground. She wouldn't let him see any of her memories.

However, after a few moments, she began to tire.

Severus, sensing her tiredness, pushed harder. Moments later, a memory was pulled up, one of Hermione scolding Ron in second year for not doing his own homework. Severus watched the memory, slightly amused, before pulling out of her mind.

Panting, Hermione sat down on the cold dungeon floor. "That was hard," she whispered, her voice somewhat shaky.

"Hard, yes, but you did a wonderful job," Severus said, crossing the room towards her. "To be honest, I did not expect you to excel so quickly."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she said, shooting him a glare.

"I did not mean to discourage you. I have never seen anyone advance so quickly. It seems the mediating did you a lot of good."

Hermione did smile at that.

"However, it is not enough to hold up against the Dark Lord, but it is a start. With more practice, we should be able to make you a skilled Occlumens."

"Really? Do you honestly think so?" Hermione asked, feeling rather giddy. She knew she was smart, but moments like these where her smarts were evident made her proud.

"Yes, now come on, let us try again," he held his hand out to her. She placed her small hand in his larger one and he pulled her upwards.

Hermione caught him off guard, planting a kiss on his lips. But before he could say anything, she had closed her eyes, waiting for the spell.

He just stood there, staring at the young girl. Yes, she was young, but she was his. _And that's all that matters, _he told himself. _The age difference doesn't bother her, so it shouldn't bother you_.

Hermione opened her eyes. "Come on Severus, I want to practice."

He smirked at her. "As you wish. _Legilimens!"_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. Hope all you lovely people enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Hermione watched as her otter swam about the room. Looking around, she saw the others had managed to produce their corporal Patronus as well.

"Well done, everyone," Harry said, gaining everyone's attention. "I think after today, we'll be able to move on towards more difficult spells."

"And who will teach us those difficult spells?" a fifth year piped up.

Hermione rolled her eyes. There was always someone who had to be unhappy with what was going on. There was always someone to question the order of things.

"I will," Harry said, looking around. "Hermione will too."

Her gaze snapped up. They hadn't discussed that at all! Hermione had agreed that starting up the D.A. was a good idea, but not once did Harry approach her about teaching.

"That's it everyone, see you next week." The students began to file out of the Room of Requirement, leaving behind Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville.

"Harry, I don't want to teach!" she protested the moment they were all alone.

"Come on, Hermione, you're brilliant. Besides, you practically teach us all the time."

Ron nodded in agreement. "You're the smartest witch I know."

She sighed. "Being smart is different from being a good teacher. I don't know if I can do this."

Neville placed his hand on her back. "You can do this. You teach me Potions all the time."

"And you teach me how I should write my essays," Ron added.

Hermione bit her lip. "Yes, well, I suppose I can teach a few lessons."

"Brilliant," Harry said smiling. "Now come on, let's go back to the Common Room."

The group made their way towards Gryffindor Tower, chatting.

Harry and Hermione fell back a bit. "Who are you going to take to Slughorn's Christmas party?" Harry asked her.

She grimaced. "I don't think I'm going to go."

"You have too!" Harry said, coming to a stop. "Hermione, there's no way you're not going."

"But I-"

"No, you're coming even if I have to drag you there myself."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "But who will I go with?"

"No one?" Harry said, arching his eyebrow at her. "This is modern day, Hermione, you can go somewhere without a date."

She laughed at that. "I suppose you're right Harry. Okay, I'll go."

"Wonderful. You can help Ginny with her dress. She's been bugging me about how she has nothing to wear."

Hermione laughed. That was typical Ginny. "Got it," she said, grinning at her. She ran forward, catching up with the others. Linking arms with Ginny, she leaned over and whispered in her ear. "This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend; want to find some dresses for Slughorn's party?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Yes! Oh wonderful, I've been hoping for some girl time."

Smiling, Hermione made plans to meet her at the Three Broomsticks around noon. That still gave her plenty of time to spend with Severus.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling rather agitated. She didn't sleep too much last night. She didn't even bother trying to fix her hair.<p>

"You okay?" Neville asked as she met him in the Common Room.

"No," she grumbled. "My nightmares wouldn't go away last night."

Neville hugged her affectionately. "Maybe Madame Pomfrey could give you something for your nightmares?"

She shook her head. "No… I tried that earlier, and it does work, but I don't want to develop an addiction."

"Ah," Neville said, nodding in understanding. "Let's go down to breakfast."

The two of them walked along, chatting about their Astronomy homework.

"Do you want to go for a run later, after Charms?" Neville asked, glancing at her.

Hermione bit her lip. It had been so long since she had been on a run. She used to go all the time, but with everything that had happened… she had just lost her passion. "Sure," she said, smiling at him.

"Would we be allowed too?"

She nodded. "I don't see why not. We'll just loop around the lake? I mean, the two of us will be together, along with our wands. We'll be fine."

Neville grinned. "All right."

"All right what?" Harry asked, noticing the two of them sitting down.

"Neville and I are going to go for a run later today. You interested in coming?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads, but Ginny nodded. "Sure, I'll come."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "The three of you are all athletes, but only Ginny wants to run. You two are strange."

"Hey, I just… got things to do?" Harry said, his cheeks turning pink.

Hermione shook her head. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Neville, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all filed out of the Charms lesson. "I just don't understand why I'm not getting the movements right," Hermione complained, feeling rather frustrated. She usually understood everything with ease, but today just wasn't her day.<p>

"Just keep practicing," Harry said, encouraging her.

"Ugh," she said, letting a bit of her frustration out. She couldn't wait to get outside to run. "Come on, Neville, we're meeting Ginny in the Common Room."

Waving goodbye to Harry and Ron, the two of them made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Once changing, Hermione bumped into Ginny on the stairs. She giggled when she saw they matched. They were each wearing running pants and Quidditch shirts. Hermione's said Chudley Cannons on it, as it was a gift from Ron. Ginny's said Puddlemere United on the front.

"Hermione, I love these running pants you gave me for Christmas. They're so bloody comfortable."

She grinned. "Glad you like them, not let's put them to some use."

Meeting Neville, the three of them went outside. "Brr," Ginny said, rubbing her arms. "It's cold."

"Yeah, but it won't be bad once we start running."

Neville nodded. "So we'll loop around the lake?"

The two girls nodded. "Ready?" Hermione said, smiling at them. She felt her adrenaline pumping in anticipation. It had been so long since she had run and was excited to get going.

"One, two, three!" Ginny said, running off ahead of them.

Hermione laughed before taking off after her. Moments later, her muscles were screaming that they were sore, but she ignored them, pressing on. She felt better than she had felt in ages.

"Hurry up slowpokes!" Neville shouted over his shoulder, passing Ginny and taking the lead.

Hermione laughed, pressing forward.

* * *

><p>They didn't notice that a figure was watching them from the Astronomy Tower.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. Words couldn't express how thankful I am for all the love and support you've all showed me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Hermione raised her hand, knocking on Severus' door. The two of them agreed that they'd meet here and spend some time together before going to Hogsmeade together.

The door swung open and Hermione entered. "Sir?" she called out, just in case anyone else was in the room.

"In the ingredients room," a deep baritone voice called out.

Shivers ran down her spine at the sound of his voice. It never failed to give her the chills. Hearing him speak in class, especially when it was something he was really passionate or experienced about, often made her tremble in delight. She wondered how many other students were affected by his voice. Did any others have a crush on him? Or was she the only one?

But she was the only one that mattered. And by some miracle, he was hers. For now, at least…

Hermione made her way towards the ingredients room, looking around at all the dusty jars. The storage room always gave her the creeps, and being in there with the lights barely shining made it even creepier. The dark mustiness caused her to scrunch up her nose in displeasure.

"How can you even see anything?" she asked to the black figure on the ladder.

"My eyes have adjusted to the light over the time," he spoke from above.

"Ah," Hermione said, sticking her hands in her pockets. She looked at the jars, cringing at all the dismembered creatures. There were frog's brains, pickled slugs, bat wings and spleens, and all other sorts of nasty things. But there were also more pleasant ingredients, such as peppermint, foxglove, and lavender. But as her eyes landed on a jar of chicken lips, she shuddered. _Yes most potion ingredients were just nasty!_

"Consider yourself lucky you've never had detention with me," Severus said, climbing down the stairs.

Hermione felt her mouth go dry. Being around Severus was always… intoxicating, but it seemed that lately it was so much more intense. A simple look from him could render her speechless and Hermione didn't know what to do about it. She had even stopped raising her hand in class because she couldn't keep her face from becoming flushed.

Severus was always so striking. His robes flowed around him, encasing him in the black silk. She always wondered what it would be like to undo those buttons; one at a time… the very idea was stimulating. Her tongue darted out to wet her now dry lips.

"And why is that?" she asked, although she was sure she knew the answer.

"Because," Severus sneered, his figure looming over her. "I would make you disembowel those creatures, without wearing any gloves."

"That sounds revolting," she whispered, well aware that her back was now pressed up against the shelves in the cupboard.

His hands came up on the side of her head, trapping her in. Shivers ran down her spine, causing her to tremble in excitement. Severus was always so unpredictable and she couldn't help but wonder where this would lead. She rather hoped it would be a snogging session.

"It is rather amusing though, watching the students' faces cringe in disgust. Some of them even vomit."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Severus, that's disgusting." Her face scrunched up in displeasure. Vaguely, she was sure she remembered Harry having detention with Snape once. He had complained the entire night about how nasty his hands had smelled afterwards. But knowing how much Severus hated Harry, he probably enjoyed every single moment.

At her facial expression, he smirked. "But amusing," he repeated.

Hermione let out a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I suppose it would be from your point of view."

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers. At once, she responded and arched her body into his.

Severus deepened the kiss, his hands reaching down and cupping her bottom. Grasping her tightly, he hoisted her up.

Hermione growled into the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall, sending a jar tumbling to the ground. The two of them ignored it though, lost in their passion.

His lips moved down to her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin.

Hermione moaned in pleasure, her head rolling back. "Severus," she whispered, her voice laced with desire.

Severus pulled away, his obsidian eyes locking with her brown ones. "Yes, witch?" he purred, his gaze so intense it made her squirm.

All thoughts flew out the window. "I… umm…."

He arched his eyebrow. "Have I done it? Have I finally rendered the Miss Granger speechless?" his voice had taken on a mocking hint and she felt herself blush.

Leaning forward, she kissed him passionately once more. Pulling back, she grinned cheekily. "Yes, I suppose you have." She wriggled her hips, groaning at the sensation.

Emotion flickered across Severus' face before he gripped her hips tightly. "Stop that," he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"Maybe I don't want too," she replied, surprised by how turned on she became from the friction. She had always wondered when… or if… Severus and her would take their relationship to the next level. Hermione had always been afraid to give herself to someone completely like that, but now that she was here and in the moment, the idea was sounding rather nicely.

But unfortunately, Severus wouldn't be having any of that.

"Come on," he said, lowering the small witch to the floor. "We should head to Hogsmeade."

Hermione felt her lips pursing. She wanted to protest and whine, but something told her not too. She wanted Severus to see her as an adult, not some petulant child. So she whispered a small "Okay," before straightening her robes.

Grabbing her cloak, she shrugged it on, wrapping it around herself tightly. It was getting chilly outside. Severus grabbed his outer cloak. He stopped by Hermione's side, gently taking her hand. Lifting it upwards, he placed a gentle kiss on the palm.

She smiled at him.

The two of them made their way outsides, walking towards Hogsmeade. They walked semi close to enough other, so their robes would brush every so often, but not close enough to attract suspicion.

One the way there, Severus cast a glance at Hermione. She was whistling some song that he'd never heard. Coughing, she looked at him. "Are you attending Slughorn's party?"

The corners of Hermione's mouth worked their way into smirk. "Why Severus, are you jealous?"

Her words caused him to stumble in surprise. He was jealous…how could he have not realized it sooner? The idea of some other person having their hands on her filled him with revulsion.

Hermione's expression was smug. "You're jealous," she said again, in a sing song voice.

"Yes, I am. And if I see any deviants with their hands all over you, I will make sure it is the last thing they do," he said, his voice harsh and cruel.

Hermione let out a laugh. "Don't worry, Severus, I'm not taking a date. No need to worry for my honor."

His hand reached over, quickly grasping hers. Severus gave it a tight squeeze before letting it go. They walked the rest of the way in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the village, Hermione went straight into the Three Broomsticks, Severus following slightly behind. "See you later," she turned to him, giving him a quick smile.<p>

Severus gave a curt nod before moving towards the bar.

Hermione made her way towards the table in the back that hosted Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Hi guys," she said, sliding her cloak off.

"Hello Hermione," Harry and Ginny said unanimously. Harry pushed a butterbeer towards Hermione.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip. The cool frosty drink hit the spot, causing her to sigh softly.

"Why is he still here?" Ron grumbled, jerking his head towards Snape sitting at the bar.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron. He was her best friend, but sometimes he could just be so insensitive. Didn't he understand that teachers had lives too? "Snape is at perfectly liberty to sit at the bar and drink, Ron."

He didn't look like he understood.

"Professor Snape can be in Hogsmeade, even if it isn't just to watch me. He's a person too."

"Yes, well, he can take his greasy arse elsewhere," Ron replied smarmily.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. It seemed that Ron would never let go of his inappropriateness. "Don't say things like that," she snapped at him. "And Ginny and I were actually going to go find something to wear to Slughorn's Christmas Party."

Harry leaned over, briefly kissing Ginny. "Have fun."

"Thanks, you too. What'll you be doing?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know," his replied, his gaze drifting towards a table of Slytherins in the corner.

Hermione turned and saw Zabini and Malfoy in a heated discussion. It seemed that Harry just couldn't let the Malfoy thing go. It was as if he had some sort of sick obsession with watching him. Vaguely, Hermione wondered if there was another secret reason Harry was watching Malfoy. She silently giggled to herself.

Ron let out a cough, gaining everyone's attention. "Well what am I supposed to do? I thought we were all going to spend the day together."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Ginny snapped at her brother.

He looked bashful. "I suppose I could hang out with Lavender…"

"Maybe you should rethink your relationship if you don't even want to see her," Ginny snapped. Linking her arm through Hermione's, the two of them walked towards the door. They didn't bother looking back.

"So, shall we hit the dress store?" Ginny asked, grinning wildly.

Hermione looked at her friend warily, but nodded. "Why are you so happy?"

"Well, Harry and I finally decided that after Slughorn's party, the two of us would… you know."

Hermione froze. "What? Ginny! Don't you think you're a bit… young?" She felt her face grow hot with embarrassment.

Here she was, judging Ginny for wanting to have sex with her boyfriend when not even an hour ago she was in the closet with her professor trying to jump his bones. Talk about a double standard. Looking at Ginny, she realized the redhead had been talking and she hadn't even listened.

"…and well, we both love each other very much and just think it's time. I mean, I know I'm young, but we're in a war, and I don't want to miss out on anything," Ginny finished explaining, glancing at the curly haired witch.

Hermione smiled at her, wishing that she was able to have a relationship like hers. "I'm happy for you, Ginny. You and Harry are just perfect for each other, and if you want to have sex, you're at perfect liberty to do so. Just promise me you'll be careful… use protection and such."

Ginny's face turned as red as her hair. "Yes, _mother_. We've already got that all figured out."

"Just making sure Gin," Hermione said to her, before the two of them slipped inside the dress shop.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer, see Chap. 1. Honest, I really appreciate all the thoughts and feedbacks you've been leaving me! It warms my heart, really!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

"Ginny, none of these dresses even fit properly!" Hermione complained, taking the dress off. She had tried so many on, only to have them all not fit one way or another. Each one was entirely too short or too low cut.

"Nonsense, we just haven't found the right one yet!" Ginny said back. She had found a red dress almost right away, and it was perfect for her. "I rather liked the last one… that purple one."

Hermione shook her head. "Of course you liked it! But I didn't… it showed far too much of me." She leaned against the door of the changing room, a dejected sigh escaping her lips. "What's the point, Ginny? I'm never going to find the right dress."

"Don't talk like that," Ginny snapped back at her from the other side of the changing room. "We'll find you a dress, promise!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Hermione growled at her softly.

Ginny let out a laugh. "Honestly, Hermione, you're spending way too much time with Snape. You sounded just like him right there."

"It's Professor Snape," she automatically corrected Ginny, but the thoughts lingered in her mind. Was it true? Was she really spending too much time with Severus? She barely saw him that much, but if Ginny was noticing, wouldn't the boys? She didn't want anyone to become suspicious.

"Is he still a bastard when he's with you?" she asked.

"Ginny," Hermione hissed. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Later, why?"

"Because there are people around us," Hermione snapped back. If the information that she was spending time with Snape, and enjoying it, got back to the wrong people, there would be hell to pay.

"Oh, okay," Ginny replied, slightly hurt by the sudden animosity in Hermione's voice. But then she smiled, because it obviously meant that there was a story to be told.

Hermione began to fan herself. Suddenly, it had become just too hot in the small dress shop. "Let's just go. I won't go to this bloody thing."

"Wait!" Ginny cried, "I've found the perfect dress!" Without warning, she shoved it under the door and into Hermione's hands. "Put it on, please? I know it'll be perfect!"

Hermione looked at the garment carefully. The color was a soft pink, almost peach like. It did look nice on the hanger, but she wasn't sure how it'd look on her.

"Try it on," Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione did so, and moments later, she grinned. "This is it, it's perfect!" The dress fell to her knees, puffing out on the waist giving her a lovely silhouette. And the top still showed some cleavage, but in a more modest way than those other dresses.

She stepped out of the dressing room to show Ginny, who let out a gasp. "You look so beautiful!"

Hermione grinned. "Thank you!" She did a small twirl, allowing the garment to swoosh against her legs. For once, she felt like a teenage girl, a normal teenage girl. And it felt wonderful.

"Come on, let's go pay for it and then we can meet up with Ron and Harry as we walk back to school."

Hermione nodded, going back to the changing room to take off the dress.

* * *

><p>"So," Ginny began, the two of them walking down the snowy lane.<p>

Hermione turned, arching her eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well, Snape! I want to talk about Snape," Ginny said excitedly.

At that moment, someone shoved back Hermione, causing her to stumble. "Hermione!" Ginny cried, moving to help her friend up.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, brushing some snow from her robes. Turning, she saw that familiar blonde head turn a corner. "I wonder where Malfoy is going in such a hurry."

"Probably to do something gittish, now come on, tell me about Snape," Ginny pressed.

"Well, he's still very much Snape-like, but he treats me a bit different," Hermione said softly. "We often talk about Potions and spells, and when we do, it's like we're equals… not like I'm some student he has to babysit."

Ginny smiled at her. "It must be nice to finally converse with someone who's smart enough for you."

"Ginny, you three are plenty smart enough!" Hermione said hurriedly. She hadn't meant for her words to sound that way.

"No, I know, Hermione. You crave intelligent conversations, and that's nothing you'll get with Ron and Harry. I'm happy for you, it seems you're really enjoying your time with Snape," the redhead cast Hermione a knowing look.

Hermione missed it, but she had her own dreamy expression on her face, one that put everything into perspective. Ginny just knew her friend fancied the surly professor, she was sure of it!

"Ginny! Hermione!"

The girls moved up the lane ahead, smiling when they saw Ron and Harry waving to them.

"You both got dresses?" Harry asked, looking at their shopping bags.

"Obviously," Hermione drawled, not realizing that she had once again personified their Professor. "What?" she asked when she noticed the three of them were staring at her with open-mouthed expressions.

"I'm telling you, Hermione, you sound just like him!" Ginny said, starting to laugh.

"Hermione, that was downright _scary_," Ron hissed, looking around worriedly. "I almost thought he was behind me!"

Harry just looked at her like she had grown another head.

With a laugh, Hermione simply rolled her shoulders. "Come on now, let's head back to Hogwarts."

"You've been spending way too much time with him," Harry said worriedly.

"Stop saying that, all of you!" she snapped at them. "There's more important things going on, and Professor Snape is doing me a huge favor by spending time with me. He's the most able bodied person in the castle, and I for one, really appreciate his help."

That seemed to snap them all out of it.

"Let's just go back to the castle, my bollocks are freezing!" Ron complained.

Hermione sent him a vulgar look but started walking ahead. The four of them walked along the path, none of them really talking. Glancing forward, Hermione saw that Katie and Leanne were arguing about something. She didn't hear what is was about, but she sent Harry a worried look.

"Don't touch it!" one of them shouted loudly.

Before Hermione could even process what was happening, Katie was thrust up into the air, a loud scream escaping her lips.


End file.
